SecretKeeper
by to-love-is-to-lie
Summary: I'm Sorano. I'm also Socially Invisible. In the last 3 years the longest conversation I've had was over borrowing a pen. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura. they all had secrets... And the one girl who didn't want to know, found out. GaaraXoc AU
1. Socially Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else, I do own Sorano and the sad very lonar-ish character she is  
Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Monday 28/1/15**

_Brrrrrrrrriiinnngggg…_

Oh shut up…

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

SHUT UP!

_BBBRRRR-_

I slammed my fist into the noisy alarm clock, and rolled over, First day of year ten. Nothing will change: They'll all ignore me, my teacher's will hate me, I will be forced to eat my lunch in the loner's corner once again.

Nothing will change. Invisible-Girl goes to ride out another day…

God, don't make me sound so heroic…

I take a deep breath, and throw off the blankets, and slip into the usual procedure of the school-morning.

Feed the animals (the local stray cats that swarm my house in the morning asking for food), brush my teeth, shower, brush my strait thick blonde hair, have a breakfast of toast, not finish it because the bus is outside, and run for the bus.

I do all of this in normal routine, then see the bus outside, my eyes widen and I grab my bag and run up the driveway.

Oh great. Pam is still driving. She hates me ever since I was in 5th grade and I threw my peanut-butter sandwich up the aisle.

I pick up my pace and watch helplessly as the bus drives off, the students watching from the windows laugh.

They are used to this, they all chorus "Drive off Pam! DRIVE!" and I begin the now 5KM walk to school, as the back wheels of the bus pass through a puddle and my clothes are soaked through with muddy dirt-streaked water.

I sigh. Great way to start the term.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**English- reading time, should be reading, but I'm not.**

I had a terrible time this morning.

About 500 metres up the road, a car had pulled out of the driveway, and splashed me with more water.

New neighbours… great. More people to look down on me for having no mother. They don't know yet, but of course the stupid Bat-lady's who gossip all day long from down the road will tell them in no time about the silent-girl whose mother left her.

I sighed, and look down at my now _more_ dead clothing.

The car drove off, and then stoped, then started driving again, then stoped, then just kept driving. I glared at it until it passes from view.

At least im fitter then all the others, the fact I miss the bus regularly means I keep in shape, better then all the populars who have liposuction or whatever to keep themselves slim. I'm already shunned and ignored, I don't think I could handle being fat on-top of that.

I kicked the gravel, I had hoped to maybe make a good impression on the new kids so they wouldn't yell at me. Yes. I'm that low, even the freshmen jeer at me.

I'm used to it. It's nothing new, My ma left me when I was 14, it had been coming for the last year or so, and I didn't talk to her anymore anyway, one morning, she just wasn't there, so I just kept on doing the same routine I've been doing for the last seven years.

What-else could I do? My worst fear is being put into foster care, what would the stray cats do? The crazy-bat-ladies hate the cats; they say they leave messes in their batcaves.

As I near the school, people laughed at me, and ask "Missed the bus again have we Sorano?!" they jeer. "Sorano actually came back to school this year!" one girl actually has the nerve to say "Oh, your still here? I didn't notice!" another one waved her hand over her nose. "And you wouldn't have if it wasn't for that smell, what had you been rolling in!?" The people stopped to snicker behind a hand at the state of my clothes, I just sighed and walked strait to my locker.

I twisted the dial, and opened my locker, placing new books on the two small shelves. Suddenly the gossipers target changed. "I hear there are new kids this year." They say.

New kids? Good. That'll take some of the attention off me for a while. Hopefully one of them will be a skitz and take the attention off me for good.

_'Year meetings- the usual places. Seventh grade please go to the hall._' The PA system is crackly and as shitty as usual. The annoying office-lady is STILL the voice-over person.

I sighed, and foreword off to the library, where our year have their meetings.

A tap on my shoulder makes me turn. Weird, usually nobody even touches me when the bus has splashed mud all over me.

I turn. "Hm?" I ask.

"Do you know where the-" The blonde girl makes a face. "Usual places are?"

I laugh, I can't help it. Our school is so Bogan, it hardly ever gets newbie's, so we don't bother specifying where the 'usual places' are.

The blonde makes a face. She had spiky hair in two pony-tails, she wore a pink dress. "Don't tell me you too- everyone we've asked has just laughed and kept walking."

I grin at her. "Don't worry- you've just been asking the wrong people, the populars aren't socially allowed to speak to newbie's for at least a term. I don't know why, but that's the rule."

"So do you know where the usual places are?" A tall guy pushed foreword to interrupt, the blonde glares at him.

"What years?" I asked. This is the longest running conversation I've had with anyone since I first came to the school. I didn't want to mess it up, but I won't cling to them, otherwise I'll ruin their chances of being slightly more popular then me.

"10, 11, and 12." The blonde says. I frown. Where's the third person? Oh well.

"Twelve is down the corridor in the P.E. hall, and 12 is in the quad, it's near the office block. Whoever is in 10 can just follow me."

They nod, and all walk off, leaving a sour-looking red-haired guy standing there, looking at me. I hadn't noticed him. Maybe he is socially invisible too.

I shrug, if he is the 10-er he'll just follow me.

I find the library and open the door, finding it full, I sit in my usual spot next to the books, they don't tease me or ignore me.

No- its worse then ignoring, it's _not noticing_. I sigh, I rest my folder on my lap, Our year advisor is Iruka-Sensei, he is nice, one of the few teachers who don't hate me.

He clears his throat, and the students slowly silence. "Timetables are being spread around now, please obtain one before the end of the meeting." He says.

I would of had to ask I teacher for one, everybody wouldn't notice I was there. I sighed, but the, to my surprise a sheet of paper floats down from above. I look up and see a tall silver-haired man.

He looks at me, and I quickly bow and say thank-you. I hope he didn't give me one out of pity. Maybe because every year I go to him and ask: "May I have a timetable Kakashi-Sensei?" And he gave me one, for the last three years I just had to approach him at the beginning of term and open my mouth and he'd pass me a timetable, once I wanted to ask to use the bathroom and he passed me a timetable.

Yeah. Shows how sad my situation is, well, at least Kakashi-Sensei knows me and doesn't think I'm invisible.

I listened to the 'welcome back to school, be nice to teachers, have an enjoyable year.' Crap, and then he goes to read out our classes.

"Class 10-7" Not me.

"Class 10-6" Not me…

"Class 10-5" Ditto…

"Class 10-4" Anytime soon…

"Class 10-3" Don't tell me they've left me out of the school!?

"Class 10-2" If im not in this one, im going to be in 10-1, and then im going to be screwed because all the smart kids will kick my ass at everything.

"Class 10-1"

Yep. There's me…

Great. I just wanted to fit in and blend this year, but _nooo_! They put me in the top class, they always get special field trips and offers and I can't go to none of them because I have no parent or guardian to sign the form!

I sigh, and look at my classes.

Monday: alpha week-

Period 1: Math (Somebody kill me)

Period 2: Science (with Kakashi-sensei, great. He'll just feel sorry for me and not let me sit in the back and not exist)

Period 3: Elective 1 (yay! I have Art, possibly one of the few subjects I can relax in!)

Period 4: P.E. (WITH GAI! THE YOUNG AND YOUTHFUL BASTARD!)

Lunch – just kill me so I don't have to sit on the loner's bench.

Period 5: History (possibly the worst subject from HELL! We have a sensei that doesn't actually teach us anything, just sits and tells us war stories from HIS day.)

Period 6: English (with Iruka-sensei, thank god I can end the day with something a little soothing, I love English) ** + my currant positioning. **

But first, I must endure rollcall.

Roll classes are just randomly chosen, so they just divided the number in the year by surname into the roll classes.

So im Sorano Takaski so im in with the U's and the V's.

Which happen to include the most popular boy in school, and the most annoying boy in school. Fate gave me a name in the league with the letter U. and I hate the letter U.

I always hoped it would be voted out of the alphabet. But it wasn't.

So im stuck with the U's.

I walked to roll call, we're in F block, with Anko-Sensei, she is alright. She doesn't pay attention to me, so it's okay.

"Hello! What freshmen have we got- haha! Freshmeat more like it!" she laughs, and the freshmen back away from her, I sigh. Poor things.

I take up my desk by the wall, I need my wall, it's my wall, I would go mad without it.

Because in the ten minutes of hell I have to sit and listen to Anko-Sensei, I can lean on my wall and read the graffiti- which happens to be a very calming exercise when preparing yourself for another day of Bogan-filled hell.

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the desk in front of me, his fan-girls who are blessed enough to have their last name beginning with either T or U or V swarm around him.

Naruto Uzumaki pouts on the other side. He must be jealous.

Anko called the roll, we all answered, and then I sat back to read the news (a.k.a- graffiti).

Who's a slut this year- ohh… Ino's gonna have a hard time. Sakura and her are fighting over Sasuke- again.

Yep. Here is the 'I-love' section- in other words a wall dedicated to Sasuke.

Underneath the one's daring enough to write initials that aren't Sasuke's declare their love.

Oh- and then there's the Itatchi wall. Sasuke's BROTHER! Erg. Can't they choose somebody who DOESN'T belong with the U's?

Oh- no, here's somebody brave enough to announce there love to Kiba- the school's year ten badass who spends his time smoking behind the gym! YAY!

I wonder when my invisibility will wear off. Maybe never. People say im slightly attractive, but I don't know how I got the invisible-girl reputation, but I did.

The bell rings, and we all foreword out, Anko looks at me, raises an eyebrow, then walked out the door.

I'm guessing it was the whole I got practically hit by the school-bus this morning thing.The mud was starting to dry and I brushed it off.

I get too math class. Shikamaru was chatting lazily to somebody about the holidays, nobody noticed I came in. Sasuke was sitting up the back, with the slightly more intelligent fan-girls like Sakura fawning over him.

You know, I kinda admire the guy, the dumb-ass he is, if I had people flirting and touching me all the time I would snap and go on a murderer-ing spree.

Well, I guess he's just used to being loved and touched, im not, If somebody even talks to me (without insults) it's a miracle. The new kid is in our class. Good to see he's intelligent, we need more of the smart kids and less dero's. Dero's scare me.

Math is boring. I hate it. It hates me. I don't even bother listening to the teachers 'this year we'll take it a step up! You're now in the top class and need to make sure you keep your standards nice and high!'

I instead focus on the questions.

F(x + 7) 98 – XF.

Yeah.

Ok…..

Find F….

Screw this.

And where did L come in? IT WASN'T INVITED TO THE PARTY!

There was a party?

Yes. And all the alphabet came.

I HATE ALGEBRA!!!

I manage to struggle through math, and I rush out the door to science.

I get a nice seat next to a wall. I like walls. I think im insane also. But walls are my friend.

God that was creepy. I just called walls my friends.

In science Kakashi told us we're gonna have fun blowing things up this term. Yay. I hate prac. Prac lessons always involve partners or groups. And I'm always just on my own until I just stand by somebody's table and they ignore me.

Well, we just glued in title-pages and things out parents have to sign to let us go out of school on regular occasions to collect things like surveys. Of course, I wouldn't REALLY know what they do. I'VE NEVER BEEN!

I sighed, stick the sheets in and then just doodle on my margin. I want to become an artist, because artists always seem to have crazy upbringings and horrible childhoods and experiences.

Maybe I would fit in there somewhere, as the invisible-girl. My dream is too be able to have my own shop. I will one day. In the very-very far away future.

I make it through science and then head to the break. I usually study, that's why im in the top class, but it's the beginning of the year and all I have to do is sit and watch others talk about the holidays.

The deputy principal is our art teacher, Tsnuade-Sensei. I love her, she is my saviour, it's what takes me though the day to be able to have art-class with her, and English with Iruka.

I decided just to walk to the class. The only problem I have with art is that we have benches, not desks, so I can't sit up the back all on my own. I have to sit next to somebody.

My elective class is mainly full of quiet people though. Last year I just sat next to Hinata because she is NEARLY an invisible like me, except people rescued her before she became one.

I have no clue WHY Sasuke takes it, but my guess is because no other fan-girl takes art.

I entered the room, bow, and sit down, finding my VAPD (visual arts personal diary) in which all our art is in.

"Hello Sorano. You're early kid." She says, organising her desk. She is used to me being early, and me not talking.

I shrugged. She got the message, and let me start drawing with the charcoal. You know, there are some pretty wonderful feelings in the world, rain on a tin roof, the taste of orange juice with brekkie, the way a really good song sounds in your ears, the first swim of summer after a long winter, the first snow of winter after a long summer, but by far the best of them is the feel of paint on your hands and paper under your pencil.

I remember all the other classes did a portrait of another person as an exercise, but Tsnuade-Sensei skipped it for me. AND didn't say anything about it.

But I know she skipped it for me.

The bells rang, and I braced myself for the sounds of chatter and feel in the halls.

But there is only the sound of one pair of feet coming up the hall, Sasuke entered the room quietly and sat down. I frown. That's odd.

He must have been nearby to a) beat the crowds, and b) avoid the crowds that are following him.

I shrugged. It isn't my business. The sound of people comes up the hall, Hinata, and others enter the room.

Shikamaru is taking elective art this year. Odd.

A lot of odd things are happening today, I was splashes twice by various vehicles, people spoke to me, Kakashi remembered that everybody always forgets to give me a sheet, Sasuke was early.

Erg. It hurts my brain. How come I get this really uneasy feeling its going to be a very weird year?

Art is soothing as always. It goes too quickly, and soon I found myself in the jog-a-rama of P.E. with Gai-sensei.

I sighed as lee ploughs ahead of all of us so he can impress Gai the crazy eyebrow-man.

I hate P.E. it always involves me standing out for a second, but I guess the people cheering (for the team, they don't know my name, and those who do know it wouldn't cheer anyway) makes me feel more needed then usual.

"You've all gotten nice and unfit over summer! IT'S TIME TO WORK IT OFF!" Gai yells enthusiastically.

The rest of the lesson passes quickly as well, as all of us are quiet as jogging proves too hard for chatter.

Lunch. I find my corner and sit there until the bell rings. I like my table; it's a normal picnic table except no-one comes to this side of the grounds. Which makes it my paradise.

I saw the new kids at lunch. As per usual, nobody has spoken to them as according to social rule number something… new kids have to prove themselves into whatever clique their to be in.

Eg. Pull a good prank auto entry into the clowns and grade-A idiots group

Be asked out/ sleep with more then 12 boys on the first two days off arrival a free pass to the sluts group!

Ect. It all goes on, the populars hand-pick there recruits, it takes a special kind of something, I don't know, but you have to have it to be popular.

That something is obviously something the majority of us don't have.

When the bell rings I gladly rush off history in which I can relax because our sensei is half blind and the rest of the class falls asleep listening to his stories.

Then English. Aahhh… my saviour! I sit and listen to Iruka talk about what we're going to do this term.

I really do love Iruka. I truly do, I just do my work and nobody complains.


	2. Gaara

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Written on le Bus. Very bored. Don't know the time.**

The bell rang, and I rushed to the bus. It's the afternoon bus-driver who is just about as blind as our history Sensei, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, seeing as it means he doesn't recognise me and think 'OH! It's that invisible girl! Let's leave her behind!' I get on the bus, and sit down, waiting for my stop to come, I dodge the usual amount of random legs sticking out to trip whoever is passing, and run down the steps.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**4:45- Home sweet cat-filled home**

I have work today; I work as a shop assistant at the local supermarket. It's horrible, the Uchiha's own the line of supermarkets and have heaps of money, Sasuke always is hanging around somewhere.

Of course, all his fan-girls follow. I hate them, they smirk at me. I bet they don't have to work to provide for themselves _and_ the fifty or so cats that hang around the neighbourhood.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**8:19**

Got home. Fed cats. Went to bed.

Very exciting day.

Joy.

Goodnight.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tuesday 29/1/15**

Usual routine. Waited out fifteen minutes early WITH my toast so I would catch the bus today. And I did! Hahahaha! I showed PAM!

The car that splashed me was coming out again, it nearly hit the bus and Pam put her finger up.

Poor new neighbours. If they had of known an angry bus-lady drove here they wouldn't-a moved.

Going to deal with school well today. Expect to find new graffiti about the new kids on my rollcall wall. The inevitable is coming, rumours will spread, fall through, they'll find friends and eventually it'll all settle again.

OK, I shall write after school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**4:35**

Invisible girl's day was practically the same except she had to deal with DOUBLE maths. But biology countered that nicely. I love biology. I can deal with the fact Jiraiya teaches it because I love the subject. He has a weird fetish for frogs and keeps on making us dissect them…

Art again. We're doing clay; I think I might have found something ALMOST as good as the feeling of paint on your hands. Nobody talked to me today.

Nothing interesting, at all, not even something odd (well, all the out-of-place things that happened yesterday should cover that).

Iruka gave us our assignment; we have to create a new logo for Konoha-high, and do a very subjective three page report on why that represents our school.

I thought of just bringing in a dead rabbit. I think that's says enough. But then, this is Iruka-sensei, and I don't feel like being mean to him.

He also gave us three books to read and then compare.

Yay.

Work in an hour, better go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**9:00**

Work was HORRIBLE!!

I got 'promoted' (noticed the ' thingy's). Im now a delivery lady. I get paid more, and it kinda helps my driving skills, but still!

I walked up to our manager's office, I remember thinking 'please don't get fired, please don't get fired.'

Well, I didn't get fired, if that helps anything, the boss was all 'You can drive, right?"

And im all "Yessir."

And he's all. "Good, you're the new delivery girl the last one quite- going to somewhere else, she says this place is a hole." He smirked. "I wouldn't deny it, but still. Little rude thing. Now, you start tomorrow, same hours, don't be late." He nodded for me to go, and I did.

I must have had my stunned-mullet face on, because he chuckled after I left the room (without saying anything!).

I DON'T WANT TO BE A DELIVERY LADY!!!

I did my normal shift today, start work in delivery-lady hell tomorrow.

I saw Sasuke and Naruto around again. This time they were together. I find this VERY odd. If nothing odd happens for the next three years, I shall know this makes up for it.

Sasuke and Naruto entered through the door, laughing (Sasuke was SMILING! AHHH! ODD-NESS OVERLOAD!) When they caught sigh of me they scowled, and went into the store room.

Ohh-er. In the store room together.

Anyway, I shall investigate this mystery later. I have to stress about my Delivery lady job and read the first of the books Iruka gave us.

I shall write tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wednesday 30/1/15**

Missed the bus again, and I had thought I was at least safe from mud because I dodged out of the way this time, but then the new neighbour's car got me. AGAIN.

I swear, I don't know where these puddles come from, BUT I HATE THEM!

We had sport today, I do tennis, I did it when Ma paid for it, but then she went away and I had to quit.

In rollcall I noticed something new on the wall. I (heart here) Temari!

That's a new one; my wall hasn't had anything new for the last four millenniums.

And what's more, I haven't seen the name Temari before, so it must be a new kid, the girl, it's good to see she is fitting in here.

I had P.E. first, which sucks because I have sport as well. Gai made us do laps again, and this time Sasuke was on his own, by the depressed look of the fangirls he had snapped and told them to piss off.

GOOD ON'YA SASUKE!

If anyone ever gets to this diary, they may see how talkative I would be if I wasn't invisible.

The new kid –Gaara, I finally caught his name in the roll- sat next to me in math and science. I think he is kind of invisible too, I haven't heard him talk yet.

He had a tattoo on his forehead. 'Love' well. That's weird. He seemed more of the 'death and doom to all' type of person.

Tsnuade set us a research project on some sort of druggy artist (see what I mean by all artists seem to have some kinda of tragic past or drug addiction!?) I don't wanna know what happened to Tsnuade. Really. I don't.

The double in-between first break and lunch is sport, the only other year 10-er in tennis is lee, and he is surprisingly good, we are partners only because we are the only two in our year in tennis.

He doesn't speak to me much though, only an occasional "HAHA! YOU MISSED!"

On the bus home we nearly hit a tree, I think the arvo bus-driver is gonna be fired soon because of his blind-ness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**9:07**

Naruto and Sasuke didn't show today. I am now a delivery-lady. Joy. I had to interrupt two employee's snogging fest on the banana's to get to them. I wonder who's gonna eat these… and if I should warn them…

That's it.

Im never, _ever_ eating another banana.

I only have to deliver five orders today, so it's actually not that bad, and then I just sit around until the end of my shift, and still get paid!

The Hanuro's have a small fruit and veg business, so all the supplies come here and we deliver it to them, because it's easier that way.

Sakura just looked at me when she saw who was driving; I went scarlet and got her to sign just so I could get out of here. Not before she could ask "I swear I know you from somewhere…"

I'M IN YOUR CLASS!!! Am I really that invisible?

Sorano Takaski the eighth wonder of the world- can she really go her whole schooling and not be known!?

Oh well………. I shall see how tomorrow goes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 31/1/15**

Ok, I get through today, the Friday, and I should be good to just spend the weekend with my cats.

How sad.

Got the bus again, mainly because Pam wasn't driving today, I hope she gets cancer and dies. For god knows she deserves it! I got to school clean! YYEEESSS!

In rollcall there was another 'I love Temari' on my wall.

We had Biolody first. I was forced up the front, because I was late (Anko wanted to speak to me about the graffiti on the wall, which I DO enjoy reading, but I don't have a crush to confess to the wall about.) Jiraiya questioned us about chicken breasts.

Yes. Chicken breasts.

"Now, what is in the chicken's breast?" he asked, it was with a strange way he said 'breast' that made the whole class shuffle their desks back.

He gave us a chicken wing to dissect, and we did, it was boring, im used to bloody things that are still moving.

MWHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!

Anyway, Gaara and I were partners, and he actually TALKED today!

We set up our bench, and took out the tools, I was thoroughly confused about this, even though chicken wings were so simple it's just I usually EAT these things.

And it's _REALLY_ wrong to see them before they're cooked.

Gaara sighed, and plucked the knife from my hands. "You have to cut side-ways, other wise you'll cut right through the part we're meant to be looking at."

I blink at him, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You talk?" I ask.

"I was wondering the same question about you." he told me, voice bland. I smile, and shrug, we continued on with our usual silence

We are doing electrical currants in science, and we were testing conductibility of different metals. A prac that's too easy to be true.

"So where did you come from?" I ask, sitting on the science bench, watching him hook up various wires. I bet he takes elective science as well. He seems like the type of person who'd be good at math too.

"The sand." He replied, sparking two wires together.  
"Erg. I hate hot, I would melt there, but why did you choose to come to the dero-infested hole that is Konoha?"

He shrugged. I make a note that he doesn't like talking. The bell rings and we file off to elective class.

I was right; he stayed in this room, so he DOES do advanced sciences.

In art we handed in our druggo-research assignment, easy as anything, we are making clay animals, mine is a lion, mainly because I wanted to do something with detail like a mane, and partly because I love cats.

My lion is now starting to take shape, and leave behind the crazy-blob that was once it's body.

Hinata was having troubles with hers, and I don't know, I was kinda on a high from the brief conversation between Gaara and I so I reached out and said: "You need to add some more to the right wing." I tell her, she looks up in shock, then I realize I had shown myself, and quickly become invisible again, trying to sink into the background.

Being un-invisible was scary. I plan to do it too often.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello! Tis be me! Thank you for all of your reviews! They are very much appreciated! bows yes, thank all o ye! **


	3. Secret's Out

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**3:56**

Somebody had run over tinkles. I found her cold dead body flattened on the roadside, I (in several intervals interrupted by cars) pry her body off the road and bury her with the other million and two car-struck cats. Speaking of cats, I haven't seen Kipper around. I wonder where he's been. He was here two days ago, and now he's off again. Ohh well. He'll live. Unlike tinkles. She didn't.

I'll miss tinkles. She had a little bell and tinkled everywhere (in both ways, I never, EVER let her in the house!).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:00**

OH MY GOD! I am really starting to worry about Naruto and Sasuke, I think they might be terrorists! Not really. But I am suspecting something.

On my second delivery (oranges, why must I deliver fruit!?) I walked into the store room to find them together, when I asked if they could move off the oranges, they blushed beet red (not noticing the invisible girl) and rushed out of the room.

Yeah. Suss much.

Anyway, Seventeen orders today! SEVEN-FOOKING-TEEN! Apparently Thursday is a hard day. Joy.

Sasuke nearly ran into me when I was waiting for the next order. He had been in and out of the room for the last half hour. He blinked at me and said in his low bland voice "Oh, Sorano, I've been looking everywhere." Oh, really!? HE'S COME INTO THE ROOM FOUR TIMES AND DID'NT NOTICE ME! He passed me a slip of paper. "You need to pick up some things." He walks out of the room. I look at the list.

_'Dog feed, chicken feed and cat food (Tuna).'_

Oh, lovely. I am now the chicken-feed lady. I think I prefer invisible girl, because at least she wasn't associated with chicken-feed.

Got home late. The cats were angry about it, Tammy is my favourite, she is preggers and her kittens are due in a week or two!

YYAAYYY! KITTEN'S! Also meaning I shall have more stray cats too feed. But Tammy is my baby; I love her and always shall. Even though she is a cat. I live a sad existence.

She waddled up to me, (her tummy being too bloated to actually walk), and meowed loudly.

I smile, and pick her up. "Hello bub, want tuna for tea?"

At the word 'tuna' several other cats come trotting to me, meowing loudly. I sigh. "Tuna it is."

Had dinner, can-spaghetti (warmed up in microwave and eaten out of the can, yew! Hobo-ism!) And studied for English. We have a hell of alotta media terms to memorise for tomorrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Friday 1/2/15**

First day of Feb. Yay. That means only another two months before the autumn holidays.

Going to head out early to make SURE I don't miss the bus, even if Pam the bus-lady from hell is driving.

I shall write this afternoon.

p.s. Tammy is looking extra annoyed today so I plan to hide all things that can be ripped apart by her claws, eg. EVERYTHING!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**4:29**

I actually GOT the bus, yay! Nothing interesting happened today. I asked Gaara if I could borrow his scissors.

He just passed them too me and didn't say anything. He must have been feeling extra-social yesterday to have talked so much…

Cough, cough.

Anway, I was nearly run-over in the halls. And I realized I AM the only invisible, not even Gaara is invisible.

Because when we were walking everyone moved around him, they just plough on through me, not even bothering to notice there is a lonely little year 10 girl UNDERNEATH THEIR FEET!

Anyway, off to work, then I get Saturday off to relax, then back on Sunday (extra pay).

Anyway, I shall write later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**9:45**

Oh my god.

Experience too horrible.

Not willing to write about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:00 **

Still in shock. I don't want to talk about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:03**

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:07**

They won't beat me up on Monday will they!?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday 3/2/15**

It's 1:15am. Still can't sleep. I guess being beaten up is better then being ignored. Right? RIGHT!?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**4:30 (am)**

Ok. I can't sleep. LOOK AT THE TIME! Seriously. It's not natural. So I might as well just tell you what happened.

It's horrible!

Ok, well, I went to work as norm, right? Sasuke and Naruto were back again.

I had eight deliveries today, and 4 pick-ups. That's only 12, so it's not that bad. Anyway, I had just come back from delivering a hell load of flour, and avoiding the guys who wanted a girly to flirty with on a Friday night (always dangerous for an invisible person like me), and I picked up the shipment of Baking-soda, and, like usual I took half of it too fill up the shelves, and once I'd finished the tiresome job of packing them away I dragged the rest to the store room.

Inside, I dragged the Baking-soda around the corner to the cupboard, and opened it, lifting the heavy weight up onto the shelves, I went back and repeated this procedure FOUR FREAKING TIMES!

And then, on the fifth trip, I came back into the room (after having to travel the extra mile-and-a-half BACK to the van to collect more of the stupid stuff. Come on! People can't possibly BUY and DIGEST this much!) And discovered I'd left the key to the cupboard on the peaches, I rounded the corner, and got a full view of Sasuke and Naruto.

Making out.

On the freaking peaches! And it wasn't just kissing, they went to second base! ON THE PEACHES! _PEACHES_!

Me, being invisible, girl, wasn't noticed until I _dropped_ the 10kilo bag of baking-soda.

On my toes.

And let out a yelp.

They jumped apart, looking like deer caught in the headlights, my eyes were as wide and I'm not sure who was more embarrassed, them, or me, we were all bright red, even Sasuke, who never shows anything like a blush.

I looked around frantically for an excuse to leave, but instead just bowed and mumbled 'Sorry!' over and over, backing out of the room, leaving the baking-soda on the ground.

I'm _never_ eating peaches again.

In fact, I'm never eating any fruit of any kind that comes from that store!

EVER!

I walked back home (in the dark) as fast as I could, I don't care if im fired, I don't ever want to face them!

EVER!

I can't believe it happened! I mean, when I said 'Oo-er' to Sasuke and Naruto in the store-room, I meant like, A JOKE!

_Not_ gay-sex!

Oh god! Oh god! What do I do!?

SEE!? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

God. Nobody else knows this!? Do they!? Otherwise all the fan girls would kill Naruto, and it would be all over my rollcall wall!

Oh god. I'm the only one who knows.

THE ONLY ONE!!!

Im tired. And sad. And depressed. I think I'll sleep. Figure out what to do when the sun is up.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:00am**

Ok. I'm up again. I have figured out a plan of action! Being invisible girl will suddenly pay off.

Ok, I chuck a sickie for Sunday's work (period pain, works every time, NO man in his right man wants to force a PMSing gal to work.) and then BLEND in my special way into the school when I get there, I'll sign in a touch late so I miss rollcall (that way the too god-damn people with their last names in the U section can't corner me) and just stay in populated places where they wont be able to get to me in private.

I figure Sasuke will be easy to lose, seeing as he will be covered in fan-girls, Naruto I will have to watch out for though.

Oh well, I don't call myself INVISBLE GIRL FOR NOTHING!!!

I'm going to have brekkie. I feel terrible. I only slept 5 hours last night. Not right, man. NOT RIGHT!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:10**

As long as they don't make me bald I guess it'll be okay….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:12**

I dunno how they would make me bald… But I wouldn't put it past Sasuke the Uchiha genius.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**10:15**

Please god- don't let them make me bald……

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HEELLOOOO!!!**

**Sorry for not updating for the last two days- I have been disco-dancing! (shiny, shiny disco balls! Yew!) And it was good fun! Anyway, past me busting my super flash moves- hope you liked the update, thanks once again for le reviews.**

**Xxoo To-love-is-to-lie**

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Kipper

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:56**

I'm missing a cat. Kipper isn't there. I think I need to look for him, because he is a 7 time offender of scratching windows.

Don't ask how he does it. But he does.

And I don't want the gossip-ladies too hurt him, or the new neighbours.

P.S. still stressing after walking in on Naruto and Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:23**

Oh god. Somebody hates me.

I swear. Too much has happened. I went in search of Kipper today, and found him, he ran all the way into the new neighbours drive-way though! And I didn't know what to do, so I just ran after him shouting 'KIPPER!'

He ran around the house, and I thought, be being invisible girl, I wouldn't disturb anyone.

I was wrong, so very, very, VERY wrong.

He got to the back door, and meowed loudly, I tackled him, I may be invisible, but he's not. Stuffing the cat in my arms I whisper angrily at it.

"Do you want to get shot by the new neighbours!?" I ask him angrily.

He scratches my face, and I let him go. "Ungrateful bastard! Where are you!?" He runs right up to the door, and I tackle him, grabbing him around the middle and nearly killing myself on the step. I lay sprawled over the two steps, me head a meter away from a saucer of milk.

A saucer of milk!?

So THIS is why you've been here. "You manipulating little cat-man-hussy!" I tell him, dragging him towards me. Suddenly a familiar bland voice sounds from above me.

"What are you doing on my door step?"

I stop, it was exactly like the movies, I look up, wincing, and first seeing feet, then legs, then a torso, then a head topped with shaggy red hair.

"Hello Gaara! I was- erm… sorry! I didn't mean too- ehh-" I mumble about. Conversation isn't my thing.

"Did you just call Gaara a- what was it?- a 'manipulating cat man hussy'?" Another male voice sounds.

I'm still lying on the door step, on my stomach; my face was bright-red and my hands locked around a yowling cat.

"Umm… I didn't- I swear! Err… I-I- I was meaning Kipper- umm…" I stutter.

"Kipper? We called him Toasty…" Another voice says, amusement in the female voice.

"And how do you know Gaara?" The male voice asks.

I hear Gaara sigh. "Firstly, can you get off our back doorstep?" My blush deepens, and I see him rub his temples and then glare at me.

"Stop being so mean, Cat-Man-Hussy." The female voice says, laughing.

"Don't start calling me that." Gaara said quietly.

"I meant no offence! I'm sorry!" I say quickly, getting up and collecting the stupid idiot cat in my arms, and dusting myself off.

I bow and apologize again. "Sorry! I'll just go now- I didn't mean to impose!" I tell them frantically.

A look of pure amusement played in the older guy's face, the blonde girl just sighed, a smile on her lips. Gaara was still rubbing his temples.

The girl stepped foreward. "Im Temari. Sole female in this house, unfortunately, we moved here a week ago." She offered a hand; I rested the cat on my hip so I had a hand free to shake it. I don't know if she said 'unfortunately' to the 'sole female' bit- or to the 'we moved here a week ago bit' both are understandable.

She smiled. "This is Kankuro." Indicating to the taller guy. "And you seem to already know Gaara. I didn't know you had friends Gaara!"

I think that was meant to be an encouragement, but it still sounded off, Gaara shot her a nasty look, and she shut up.

I find it weird that they all seem to follow Gaara and obey him.

Gaara still said nothing, and I was about to grab the stupid cat and run but she smiled at me. "Come inside! I did want to get to know our new neighbour!"

I couldn't say no! She seemed so nice!

I sighed, and put the cat down, Gaara glowered quietly, I looked at him uneasily and stepped inside.

"I'm Sorano Takaski." I tell them. "I've been here since, erm, as long as I can remember…" I say, Gaara closes the door behind me and walks in quietly.

"So how do you know Gaara?" Kankuro asks.

"Erm, he is in my class…" I say after a pause. I feel uneasy being talked too, I want to just melt into the background and watch the social-ness. Not BE in it. Invisible-people like me don't socialize.

"And what about Toasty?" Temari said. "Is he yours?"

I shake me head. "Oh, no. I look after the stray cats around here, there are millions of them, you may see them flooding my house," I smile. "The people down the road hate me because I won't let them bait them."

Temari looked at me. "So we could keep him?"

This question shocked me. "Of course! Take more! Tammy is about to have kittens!"

Temari's eyes lit up. "Kittens!?"

"No, no, no, no! I don't want stinky kittens!" Kankuro snapped, Temari looked sad, and Gaara stood as normal, silent.

Then the question came. THE question. The one everyone I ever meet always seems to ask. "I'd like to meet your parents, who are they?" Temari asked, pulling out a chair for me and her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Will they throw themselves on our back-porch?" Kankuro asked dryly.

I blush again, and there is a pause, before something I will never forget happened.

Gaara saved my ass. "Do you walk in the mornings?" He asked. I don't know how he knew I was in shit with the family questions- but he did.

The subject was suddenly turned from my family, and I passed my thanks onto him through my eyes. He nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I walk," I say. "Well, most of the time, on the rare occasions the bus-lady actually lets me on, I catch the bus."

"There's a bus?" Temari asked. "Does it run in the afternoon?"

I nod. "Yeah, and it's a nice bus-driver."

Temari faced Gaara, Gaara glared at me. I think I owe him more now. "See, there is a bus out here!" she said to him, he glared back, and she seemed to shrink under his quiet glare, then force a smile and face me again.

I really wanted to go, I don't like being questioned.

I cleared my throat. "Um, I better go, I have…erm… stuff." I saw awkwardly. Temari smiles.

"Come back soon? We feel sad and alone here, all the other neighbours didn't say hello with the enthusiasm of throwing themselves on our backdoor." She laughs.

I turn red again. "Sorry about that, it's the damned cat. But he's all yours now!" I say.

She guides me too the front door. I bow. "Thank-you!"

"Next time bring the family!" she calls, as I walk down the lane hastily.

See?! It was horrible! GAARA IS MY NEIGHBOUR!

I mean, it's nice to have somebody to talk too, but being a social reject is much easier when people aren't continually trying to befriend you.

I'm going to call work and say im 'sick' now. I shall say what horrors may happen soon enough.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**4:45**

Well, it wasn't SO horrible. Just a bit of verbal-forgery. Nothing too illegal.

I had dialled the number, and the worst of all the possible options had picked up the phone. "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha speaking." Drawled the person on the other line.

I fought the urge to slam down the phone and just not go to work, but then took a deep breath and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello, im Mrs. Takaski." I had said warmly, trying to sound confident and totally unlike me.

"Hello Mrs. Takaski, I assume you are Sorano's mother?"

"Yes, I'm called to say she's caught the flu, she won't be in tomorrow."

"Really?" I could here the sarcasm in his voice, but ignored it. He obviously found this 'convenient' for me too suddenly be sick.

"Yes, she will hopefully be well on Monday."

"Ok, Mrs, I shall pass on the message."

"Have a good day." I ended.

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone, and I clicked the button and sighed my relief.

Thank the lord!

Well. Like I said, it wasn't as bad as I thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 4/2/15**

Spent day being depressed about tomorrow.

Nothing to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:42**

God im nervous. I hope they won't hurt me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello! I'm still hurting from the extreme disco-dancing I did. Teehee, that could be a tongue-twister! Danni did devious disco-dancing! Teeheehehehehe. **

**Anyway, past that. I hope you liked it! Thanks again for your reviews! I love you all! (even the evil ones, because that's just the kinda crazy loving person I am, teehee). **

**Okies, ta-ta!**

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie**

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Laugh?

**Monday** **5/2/15**

I avoided them (them being Sasuke and Naruto) all day. I came to rollcall late, and hid up the back and in crowds all day.

I feel so proud! YAY! No harm came to Sorano!

Yet….

Well, there was a close call on the way to Visual Arts, when Sasuke yelled "Sorano!" and I just pretended I could hear him and kept walking.

Gaara kept on giving me queer looks because I was so nervous and couldn't keep still, all he said all day was 'sorry about Temari and Kankuro.'

I just nodded and kept shifting uneasily, occasionally lifting my gaze to Naruto or Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**4:30**

Damnit. I forgot something.

What about work today? They saw me at school! I have to go!

I shall camp out in the Bat-mobile (A.k.a, van). Nobody could find me there!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:30**

Plan HIBM (hide-in-bat-mobile) worked quiet well, was a close call when I dived behind a stack of corn-starch to avoid Sasuke, but besides that I got away quite well.

Very tired after hard day of avoiding the two people whose last names (unfortunately) being with U.

Going to bed. Plan to go to rollcall tomorrow and then just bolt out the door.

Wish me luck!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 6/2/15**

I missed the bus today, stupid Pam, I really do hope she gets cancer and dies. And as I walked along the road, the car who I now know is Temari's splashed me. AGAIN. I swear these puddles DON'T dry up.

Anyway, she knows me now, and backed up and was like 'Oh my god! Im sorry- I didn't mean to- god, are you walking all the way to school!?"

I nod, and say not to worry about my cloths, it's not unnatural.

Then she said it. "Why doesn't your mother take you?"

I love Gaara. I truly do. I plan to marry him. "Do you want a lift?" he asked abruptly.

I smile at him in thanks, and looked back out the window, Temari jumped at this idea. "Yes, hop in! We can take you!"

I sigh, well, I'll just deal with it. I hop in the car, putting my bag on the car flor and sitting next to Gaara.

I have never been at school so early, Gaara and I head out while Kankuro and Temari are welcomed by their group.

We are sad. And rejected. And invisible.

I sigh. "Well, I'm glad they found friends."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, I smile at him. "I haven't had any friends since…erm… 3rd grade I think, and then my friend moved away in 4th grade and I became invisible."

He is still silent, but it's the question silent, I can tell now.

"Invisible, nobody ever notices me."

As if on cue, a year nine group pushes through and im nearly run over, a few stop and looked wide eyed as if to say 'oh, I missed you'.

I get up, rubbing my head and glaring at them. I see a small grin twitch at Gaara's lips. I sigh. "At least you think it's funny."

I stop at my locker and open it, checking the timetable in the door.

English  
Science  
Math  
Electives  
PE  
Biology

"We have English first." I tell him, grabbing my books.

We move onto his locker, were he gets his books, then the bells rings, and we head off in different direction to our rollcalls.

I was first in, surprisingly.

Then Sasuke walked in, he scanned the room, one, then on the second one he noticed me in the corner reading. I tried to sink into the wall, and become more invisible, but he opened his mouth and was about to walk towards me when more kids came in.

Naruto was away today. I think he's got the flu.

Well, according to Sasuke he has, everyone looked at him weird when he knew that small piece of information, and I saw his eyes flick to me when I snorted at their ignorance, but I shut up fast. Nobody else knew about him and Naruto.

English was nice, Iruka sat and talked. He talks a lot. It's quite relaxing to listen to his rambling.

Mmm… Iruka's rambling….

Got that sounds suss.

At the end of class Iruka got our attention. "Debating starts soon, I want to get a team together to verse other high-schools, as the top class-"

Somebody laughed. "And the nerds!" they yelled, the class chuckled.

Iruka rolled his eyes "-anyway, as the top class I expect some of you to try out. I'll ask again tomorrow when I have you- erm…" he checked his timetable. "Last period."

We packed up as the bell rang, and headed off the science.

Gaara did something very strange in science. A while ago out ICPP (in class prac project) was too construct a device that would run off lemon batteries.

I hate lemons. I hate them!

Anyway, I'm with Gaara, he is great at this stuff! I had sorta stuffed up with the electricity stuff a while back (there was a minor explosion and Gaara had saved me from being bald) so he had just left me to start construction on the lemon batteries. I hate lemons.

I cut the lemons and stuck a wire in a little two viciously, because he was having all the fun with the stuff you can make sparks with.

I wasn't looking and I squirted lemon juice into my eye, I let out a small scream and stumbled backwards over a chair and then tripped over gaara's bag to land half-way over kakashi's table. Which he happened to be sitting at.

I wiped my eyes and swore loudly, as I opened them I came face to face with a very weirded-out Kakashi-sensei.

"Erm… im sorry! I- I was, erm, looking after the lemons, and they exploded and it wasn't- erm…"

I slide off the desk and land on the floor with a bang, I look around as a few students turn, others don't notice the spectacle that was me.

I guess being invisible does pay off sometimes. Kakashi-sensei helped me up, and sighed, taking me back to Gaara, who looked at my dryly.

"Look after your partner next time Gaara." He told him, and left.

Gaara stood for a moment, the turned abruptly back to his contructing of complicated things.

I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good with much." I say sadly.

He was shaking; I looked at him weird, and went around him to look at his face. And I almost cried for help, thinking something was seriously wrong.

He was laughing.

"Gaara-" I start.

He had to put down his complicated work, and sit on the table because he was laughing so hard.

"You are so unco-" he said in-between mad laughing sessions.

I blink, and then flush red. "I- it was an accident-"

He chuckled more, and rubbed his temples. "Don't worry. I just though you might be able to handle making lemon batteries."

"I can make bloody-" I start angrily.

He waved a hand in dismissal. "Then get to work."

I mutter angry things under my breath, but really I was really happy. He had laughed. My painful incident with the lemons had made him laugh.

I hate lemons.

I will never eat another lemon EVER AGAIN.

God, you know, at this rate in vowing not to eat various things, I will be vegan by the time I'm out of school.

At break we went our usual separate ways, I dunno where Gaara goes, I guess he has his own loner-bench. I love my loner-bench. It has sat by me- well, I've sat ON it, and it hasn't complained for my whole high-school existence. If existence you can call it without over-doing things.

Math is horrible as usual, I scrape though it, and have a ton of h/w to complete over night.

Art saves my sanity. We are working on a painting each, mine is going to be a bridge. I like bridges. They represent safeness for me. And trust. Like trusting somebody to carry you across dangerous waters, people trust bridges to do the same.

Im doing the coat of white paint now, its not that interesting.

Shikamaru is painting the sky. Sasuke hasn't said anything about what he'll paint, at a few occasions he's glanced my way.

I think he is still trying to corner me over the peaches incident. God, I have made it this far! Don't let him catch me now!

Hinata is painting a beautiful abstract painting. When I look at it I see flowers. But as I heard another student exclaim when he looks at it he sees balloons. I don't know.

The rest of the school day is boring. I get the bus home. As usual.

Now I'm arranging my plan of action for today. I'm not sure if hiding in the bat-mobile will work.

Oh well, Naruto is apparently sick, so hopefully Sasuke won't do anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:56**

Nothing. Sasuke wasn't even there, I was asked to deliver a crate of peaches today. I couldn't touch them so I made an excuse of being allergic to the fuzzy stuff on them, and made another worker carry them.

God I'm mean.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for the reviews! Spesh to foxattack and masked ai and itami, who I'm surprised are still with me even through my bouts of bad grammar and mad disco-dancing. **

**Anyway, hope you loved it, **

**Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	6. Potato Sack Escapades

**Wednesday 7/2/15**

Oh. God. It's Valentines Day in a week! Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. What do I do!?

Nothing. That's what I do. As every year I have done nothing. Valentines Day sickens me. Everyone is loved, everyone is happy. Invisible-girl is ignored. I repeat: Everyone is happy.

People get valentines delivered in rollcall. Sasuke gets drowned in them. I have a front-row seat for the best rollcall in the year. It's so amusing to see Naruto look so jealous.

Wait- ahh! All those time… Naruto hadn't been jealous of all the valentines Sasuke had been getting… He'd been jealous of Sasuke!

Whoa- amazing revelation here! This explains a lot. Because even Naruto gets a few valentines. Basically everyone does, even Anko! ANKO! But not invisible girl, invisible girl is left all alone.

I had a weird dream last night. Sasuke and Naruto cornered me and Sasuke had a gun, and he's all 'you know a lot, Sorano, too much….' And I'm all 'it wasn't my fault!' and then Kakashi-sensei came in, and he was Hitler, and had a moustache (note: moustaches do _not_ look flattering on Kakashi) and he was like 'FIRE LE MISSILES!' and im like 'NOOOOOO! NOT THE MISSILES!' and then there were peaches in the missiles, and lemons, and I was blinded for life, and all I could eat was peaches!! Then my alarm rang.

I now know what hell is like.

Time for work, can't get the image of Kakashi with a Hitler moustache out of my head.

(P.s. nothing interesting happened at schoolies, we had sport and lee kicked my ass at tennis, noting unnatural. Anyway, Gaara had to do the lemon batteries in science because I got angry and squished one and got a shock and had to sit down, Gaara was brooding angrily the rest of the day, Naruto was away today, again)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:23**

It could have been worse. I knew it was coming. They got me. I had been relaxed, thinking Naruto was 'away'. They caught me off guard, when I came out of the bat-mobile.

It had to happen someday. I'm very calm….calmy-calm-calm. Calm is my middle name. If im nothing else, im calm. C-A-L-M. Calm. Calm-calm-calm!!! CALM!!! AAAHHH!!! CALM!!! CALM!!! CALMY-CALMY-CALM!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ok, I shall start from the beginning.

Went to work, all normal, I saw Temari coming out from the driveway as I walked. She waved. I waved. We all waved.

Anyway, I got to work, and delivered the second of three deliveries I had today, and guess what they were? LEMONS! Erg. I hate lemons. My eye stings just thinking about them.

Anyway, I came back, and nearly ran into Sasuke, but hid behind a crate, and then slipped off to grab a whole lot of shaving cream that needed to be given to the corner store.

I was thinking of hiding in the bat-mobile until I could go home, but then decided it was too cold and went inside unsuspectingly.

I got a bag thrown over my head.

A bag.

No- not a bag. A SACK.

A _POTATO_ sack.

Then I was swept off my feet and born away over the rainbow. No- not really, I was taken into the store shed. I would have peed myself with scardy-ness, but I had hear Naruto's obnoxious voice.

"HAHAHAHA! Got-cha! I TOLD Sasuke I could catch you better then him!"

It was dark in the potato sack. Not very comfortable, but not exactly the most threatening of things to be stuck in.

I sigh. "Um… Why am I am a potato sack?" I ask. I knew very well why, but I wanted to act innocent.

Maybe I could blame my twin sister, Agnes. Hahahaha. Yes. It was all Agnes. I think there was something I sniffed in that potato sack. I'm not feeling well in the head today.

Naruto had left, I sighed, and shuffled into a more comfortable position to sit in my potato sack and wait.

This was even more depressing then my loners-bench. At least I _like_ my loners-bench. Or my wall. I love my wall.

After a while, the door opens again. "You actually caught her dobe?"

"Yes!" Naruto said proudly.

"Hello?" I ask, I could feel their eyes flick to the potato sack in the corner.

"NARUTO! You idiot! You put her in a _POTATO SACK_!?" Sasuke yelled, I feel hands untie the bounds keeping me in the potato sack. The sack was tugged off me, and I stretched. "Erm… hello?" I ask, rubbing my side.

Naruto looked apologetic. "Sorry, but we've been trying to catch you for a while, and I got fed up- and the potato sack was- and I… well, I caught you didn't I?" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um…. Why didn't you just call for me?" I ask.

Sasuke sat down on a crate. "You proved harder to get hand of then expected. We chased you all over school. And all over work. And then I made the mistake of leaving it to Naruto." His eyes flicked to Naruto who grinned apologetically. "But we need to talk to you, over something that happened on Friday."

"Umm…" I start, but they don't take any notice off me.

He cleared his throat, and Naruto looked at the ground. "What you saw- Um, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Nobody else knows."

I breathe a sigh of relief; they weren't going to say I knew too much and kill me? "Um, sure." I tell them. "It's not like I have anybody to tell." I say, mostly to myself, but they still hear.

They shrug. "If this gets out, we will know who to look for though." Sasuke says, looking my directly in the eyes. I look away nervously.

God- they do have a gun, don't they!? Naruto elbows him, making his stop glaring at me.

I look around nervously. "Um, can I go home now?" I ask.

They move out of the doorway, and I bolt outside, and start to walk home.

See, besides the potato-sack, there wasn't much trouble. And I guess it's a new experience. It's not like I'll be put in a potato sack ever again. Hopefully.

Anyway. I think I got of easily. _Too_ easily. I'm just waiting for something bad to happen.

I hope they don't have a gun….

I hope they don't invent missiles made of lemons and peaches…

And most of all I hope Kakashi doesn't grow a moustache…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 8/2/15 (after work, sitting in bed with a hot water-bottle, the autumn-ness has kicked in and it's cold!)**

School was boring. I stayed away from Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara kept on giving me weird looks, and once he even asked if anything was up. I just muttered insanely and kept taking notes I think by the look on his face all he heard was something about potato sacks.

I guess Gaara is used to my mad rambling (well, silent rambling, I swear, we have a type of mind-communication, we seem to understand each other, most of the time, without even speaking). We sit together now, in all out classes. I guess he's my friend now. I don't know, how do you know if somebody is your friend?

We have a system, in science and math, we sit together and he helps me, and in English and history (which I have a strange forte in, despite my dislike for science) I help him. It's not actual help, we just talk, and the other listens.

It's weird. But I understand it. But then again, I understand a hell of a lot other people don't, and the things other people get quickly takes me an hour or two.

Work was boring. Thursday is the main delivery day. The bat-mobile was going back and forth from god knows where to the bat-cave (aka, store-room).

I didn't have time to be shoved in a potato sack by Naruto, but I am more relaxed now that interrogation is over and they have no gun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 9/2/15**

My god! NARUTO AND SASUKE OWE ME!!! I don't know what came over me, but something did.

Sasuke was manning the counter, and I had no deliveries, so I was sitting in the bat-cave reading, when I head Sakura's evil cackle, Naruto and Sasuke were flirting behind the counter, since it was an empty Friday, they still hadn't noticed sakura and their crew, I sigh, and dropped my book.

I heard the beep of the door as it opened, I make a drastic leap and knock the back of Naruto's knee's, he goes flying to the ground and turns angrily to glare at me, who was still hugging the back of his knee's.

He opened his mouth to yell at me, I put a finger to my lips, sakura suddenly squeals, and realization comes across his face. I nod to him, and let go, crawling back into the bat-cave.

He follows me and we make our way to sit on the sacks of grain (the most comfy item of food in the bat-cave that can be used to seating).

"Thanks." He whispers. "I owe you one." I grumble and pick my book back up, he spends a while reading over my shoulder, before asking. "What are you reading?"

"Book for English." I say.

"Ouch, top class?"

"Yeah."  
"Sasuke had been complaining over the homework you guys get."  
"What!? We've got next to none!" I exclaim. "He's like the smartest in the class, how can he be having trouble?"

Naruto shrugs. "Sasuke isn't what he seems to be on the outside."

"I never though you two would be- you know…" I say, resting my book on my lap, after dog-earring the page. I had decided there was no hope of reading around Naruto.

I was surprisingly relaxed around Naruto, usually I stutter and am uneasy, but Naruto is a likable –and annoying- person.

Naruto sighed. "Me neither. I hated Sasuke once."

I grimace. "I know."

He looks at me weird. "How?"

"My wall." I say confidently. Then suddenly slap my hands to my face. It wasn't meant to come out!

Naruto looks at me weird. "I do expect you to explain that last comment."

"Um, well…" I start to get nervous. "Um…well, my rollcall wall, it always has graffiti, and when all the…erm… um… fan-girls… um… wrote…um…"

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry. I don't see the problem; you were fine a moment ago."

I blush red. "I-I I'm a little…erm…"

"You're always on your own," he says, changing the subject from my stuttering. "Why?"

"I'm socially invisible." I say.

"What?"

"Socially-invisible. Nobody ever notices me, _ever_." I don't make eye contact, but instead look sadly down at the ground. Invisible girl feels too visible for her liking.

"I never thought of that…" he scratches his head. "I don't notice you either. In-fact, I didn't know you worked here until Friday…"

I flush. See? I am invisible! I swear, I should have my own comic-book at least! And a fan-base of nerds! Every comic-book star needs a fan-base of nerds!

"Oh- im sorry- that was harsh-" Naruto began; he must have seen my red face.

I start to tell him not to worry, but Sasuke walks in, a scowl on his face, there was something else behind it, a slow glimpse of an idea. I didn't like it.

He sat down, I pick up my book, I wasn't leaving so they could make out- the grain-sacks are the most comfortable place in the whole of the bat-cave! And now Naruto had him to talk too, I could read.

Sasuke was silent, I read, and Naruto pulled stray threads out of the bags around the grain. If he broke them, I wasn't cleaning them up.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up. "Naruto, can we talk?" he asked. I look up, suspicious, remembering the idea I had seen in his eyes.

Naruto went and followed him, and I checked the clock, I can go home now. I don't want to stick around and here what they had to say.

As I walked out I could here whispers of "I think she may be useful." And "If we just manage to convince…"

I didn't want to hear the rest. I slink away into the night and run home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Second chappie in one day! Whew im bored! Teehee. Well, hope you guys like it! There's more plot starting to appear soon, thanks for being the wonderful amazing reviewing patient beautiful people you are! **

**Xoxoxo to-love-is-to-lie**


	7. Gaara Cooking?

**10/2/15 Saturday- thank the lord!**

Saturday. Im in bed. There's no way in hell I'm ever getting out.

Ever.  
I might make a cake once 'ever' is over….

Mmm… I nice chocolate chip one…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**7:23**

Interesting day. Very, _very_ interesting.

Well, to start with, I got out of bed. Sadly. Mainly because one of the cats had got stuck in the tree and I had to go up and get it. Stupid animal.

Anyway, I climbed out my window and up into the tree, getting the stupid cat out of the tree I also saw a small red-haired figure down by the lake. I love the lake, beautiful place, in winter it freezes over and you can skate on it! The frost is coming along nicely, so in a month or so I should be able to dig out the old skates!

Anyway, being strangely social, I decided to go see Gaara. I mean, he did seem awful sad and lonely. Then again- I must seem like that to most people.

After much deliberation, I finally plucked up the courage to walk down to the lake.

"Hello?" I ask.

Gaara turns, showing the look that says 'oh, hello, why are you here?'.

"I was wondering why _you're _out here." I tell him back.

"Temari is cleaning." He said simply.

I guess that's an excuse…

I sit down next to him, it's an old log, and low to the ground, so it's kina awkward to sit on. "Where's Kankuro? If I had brothers and sisters I would be with them every minute I could." I say. I don't know why im so relaxed with Gaara, it's like Naruto except without the annoying-ness.

Gaara shakes his head. "Mine are different."

I shrug. "Suit yourself." After a while a cool breeze starts to come in, I decide it's not worth catching a cold. "I'm going back to the house- it's getting cold." I say, wrapping my jacket tighter around me, I get up off the log. He doesn't say anything, and I think it was that fact more then anything that made me resolve my self-doubts and ask him. "Come on, you haven't seen my house- I'm going to make a cake!" I say brightly. "You can get out of the cold."

He sighed, and looked at me. "I don't know whether cake is any better then cleaning." He says.

I snort. "I know which one _I_ prefer, come on." I grab his hand and drag him up the road.

I open the door, and about five cats in total come out of hiding to yowl at it, one of them is Tammy, who is looking extra fat.

Gaara watches them uneasily. "I can see now why you were so eager to get rid of that other one."

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea." I pat Tammy on the head. "And there are more- they just done like creepy people." I say with a grin.

"You must not see them much then." He replies.

I scowl at him. "That so wasn't needed." I say sourly.

He smirks and shrugs, once I've forced open the door (which is too old for it's own good) I lead him into the house. "Here, I'll show you around, it's not as big as your house. I mean, I was only meant to accommodate two people…" I say the last bit a touch quieter then the rest.

I open a door. "Laundry- horrible thing, I don't use this room much, I think the cats have taken over." I quickly close it and shudder, Gaara says nothing, I walk to the next room. "Lounge, opens up to the kitchen." I point around the corner where the kitchen was, I walk then to the stairs. "My bedroom and the bathroom is up there."

He nods. and I walk to the kitchen, pulling out bowls.

He raises an eyebrow. "You weren't serious when you said cake, where you?" he asks, and to my surprise and sick pleasure, he sounded kinda nervous.

I grin wolfishly. "'course I did!" I say. "You've never cooked before?" I ask, throwing some eggs in his direction without looking, I hear the scuff of foot-on-tile as he catches them.

"I don't cook." He tells me, placing the eggs on the bench.

I shrug. "Well, one day you'll learn- and plus, cakes are fun!"

"Yeah, for girls." He tells me.

"And…?" I ask, looking at him innocently.

He scowls. "That was for that comment about the cats wasn't it?" he asks.

I grin again. "Maybe."

I put the milk on the bench and grab the flour from the cupboard, then stand back. "Ok, either we fluke it and hope whatever we create isn't poisonous- or we find a cookbook." I say.

He goes pale. "I've seen what you can do in science, I don't want to know what you can do with cooking ingredients. Find a cookbook."

I scowl at him. "Science is completely different. How was I supposed to know mentholated spirits were highly flammable?"

He snorts, but doesn't reply. I think he finds that comment too stupid for words.

"Now…" I get a chair to stand on so I could reach the top shelf. "What cake…" I say, pulling out a book, I open it. "What about cheesecake?" I ask. He makes a face. I nod understandingly. "Yes, yes. No cake should have anything to do with cheese… hmm… ok, lets just stick to chocolate, you can't go wrong with chocolate."

"I would bet my savings you could." He tells me blandly.

I laugh. "Yeah…"

"No, I was serious."

I ignore this. Opening the book and placing it upright. "Ok, put all the stuff I gave you into the bowl." I tell him.

"I'm not cooking."

"Yes, yes. Add the eggs."  
"I'm _not_ cooking."

"Eggs. Not cooking- eggs."

He twitches, I think he knows there won't be any reasoning with me, he cracks the eggs into the bowl. I measure some of the flour out; it puffs as it hits the bowl and makes my face white in a miniature mushroom cloud. I see Gaara's mouth twitch in a restrained smile.

Not funny. "As if you could do better." I snap. He smoothly takes the flour and pours it in the bowl. I glare. "Not funny."

Ok, cocoa-powder. I HATE cocoa-powder. Nasty stuff. It looks sweet, and SMELLS so damn drool-over good… so tasty and chocolaty….

Then when you taste it, IT'S HORRIBLE! It LIES! It's all 'I smell nice, EAT ME!' and then when you do, YOU GET A WAKE UP CALL!!!

I get the jar out, and sniff it. Gaara looks at me weird. I shrug. "It smells chocolaty."

He sighs, and rubs his temples, a gesture I've become familiar with, and he seems to save it just for me. Well, maybe I'm just the only one who can be that idiotic.

Of course, it's impossible to resist. I try some. It'll taste better this time, I know it will. Nothing that smells that nice could EVER taste bad.

I drop the cocoa-power on the bench, it forms a black mushroom cloud and dusts over the flour with brown powder. I sneeze and rush to the sink as I attempt to wash my mouth out and get the powder out of my eyes at the same time.

I move away from the sink. "Never, EVER eat that stuff; it is the hussy of the condiment world." I say weakly.

This seems to be too strange, and Gaara takes a step back I mutter angrily and add the cocoa-powder to the bowl. "I don't know how you made it into the top class, I actually don't." he says slowly.

"It's a mystery even to myself." I say, rummaging around the cupboard for chocolate chips. "Ahah!" I say, holding up my prize. "REAL chocolate that isn't a lying, deceiving nice smelling, hussy…" I glare at the cocoa-powder, Gaara coughs and I snap back from my plans on the cocoa-powder.

I take some of the chips and eat them, aahhh… that really gets rid of the cocoa-taste. I sigh contentedly, and offer some to Gaara.

He shakes his head. "No thanks."

I blink. "Did somebody human just refuse chocolate?" I ask in disbelief. Gaara shrugs. I do the same. "More for me then." I say, muttering 'weird' under my breath.

After finally mustering all the ingredients, I make Gaara stir it while I rummage around for pots and pans to cook it in. Finding on, I butter it, and then turn the oven on. "Mixed?" I ask, taking the mixture from him and pouring it into the pan.

After a while we (well, ME, but I manage to make him put the stuff in the bowl by careful skill and persuasion) make icing, I get more crap on me (how, I don't know) but somehow by the time there is only ten minutes left on the cake-making timer Gaara is perfectly clean and I have cocoa in my hair, flour on my face, melted chocolate all up my arms and bits of hair wet with milk.

We sit down to let the cake finish cooking, and Gaara looks at me, and does the face where he is trying not to laugh.

I glare at him. "What?" I snap.

He reaches over and takes a chocolate chip out of my hair and puts it in front of me. My eyes widen in shock.

"How in the name of god did THAT get there?" I ask.

Gaara lets out a laugh. The oven _bings_ and I ponder over how a chocolate chip got in my hair while take the cake out. It smells wonderful.

We ice it, which covers me in more crap, and then the fun part of getting out glazed cherries and strawberries to decorate it.

Gaara sits and watch me place various fruit over the cake, it looks quite pretty, if I may say so myself.

"Did you paint those?" his question caught me off guard as I was in cake-decorating bliss.

"Wha?" I ask.

"The paintings." He pointed at the walls.

"Oh- yes, but I don't have the money to buy more canvas's these days, so I haven't painted in quite some time." I say sadly.

"I like that one." He says simply, pointing to a black and white painting I had done of a girl under a sakura-tree.

I look at him. "My mother favoured that one." I sigh, placing a cherry in the middle of the cake. "I could never work out why."

Gaara's eyes don't leave the painting. "It's alone." He says.

"Why would you like it for that though?" I ask.

He shrugs. "It has more then just paint underneath it."

What in the world did he mean by that? I never got to ask, because the doorbell rang, our heads snap to the living room, I get up, leaving our beautiful cake on the table.

I open the door, and see Temari there. "Hello Sorano! Have you seen Gaara- he was down and…and… oh…" Gaara had come up behind me. Temari smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I open the door, motioning for her to come in. "We made a cake."

She stops in her tracks. "What?" she asks sharply.

"We made a cake." I say again.

"What!?"

"We. Made. A. _Cake_." I say slowly.

She blinks. "We- we as in Gaara and you?"

I nod. "Yes…" I say slowly, getting worried about her disbelieving-ness.

She suddenly starts to laugh. "You-you made a cake?!" She gets out.

Gaara turns red. I take a step back. "I don't see- I like baking."  
She wipes her eyes. "Yes- but _Gaara_?!" she starts laughing. "You have _got_ to tell me what you threatened him with to get him to cook!" she starts to laugh again.

I smile. "Oh no, he joined in, want to come see it?" I ask brightly. She laughs harder, but follows me to the kitchen, Gaara follows, scowling.

I show her the cake. She stops laughing. "That's really good- who did the icing?"

Gaara automatically points to me. "Oh, that was me, but he made the batter." I say. She controls more laughter. "Do you want some?" I ask.

"You know, usually I wouldn't because im on a diet-" she laughs. "But if I told Kankuro that I passed up a taste of Gaara's _cooking_ he would strangle me."

I sigh, thinking Gaara isn't going to be happy, but none-the-less cut up the cake and put the slices on plates. I also cut another quarter of the cake and glad-wrapped it on a plastic plate. "Take this with you." I say.

Well, after many bouts of mad laughter and glaring (that was from Gaara) she manages to eat the cake and get outta here, I send apologies to Gaara, he just glares more.

Anyway, like it said. It was strangely social.

Work tomorrow. Not looking forward to it. I get this really uneasy feeling…

I'm contemplating chucking a sickie since the last time I got a feeling like this was when we had a surprise quiz in Geoggers.

Nah… better not. They may realize most girls don't get two periods in a month.

Then again- this is Naruto and Sasuke…

Well… Naruto anyway…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLLOOO! Absolutely amazed with your reviews! I love you all!!! Seriously, I do, I would marry you all if it wasn't against the law…. Teehee. Anyway, thanks for reading, and keep up your reviews! (please!!!) **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo To-love-is-to-lie**

**(just reminding yooh I don't own Naruto or anything, I do own Sorano and the sad loner she is, teehee,)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Plan Revealed

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11/2/15 – Sunday- work- sitting in the bat-mobile – feeling sorry for myself**

God. I should have just taken the chance, and hoped Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice girls don't have more then one period in two weeks. Well, I didn't see Gaara at all, I headed to work, innocent and unsuspecting.

Well, not really… but I still headed to work, and when I got there, I open the door to find both Sasuke and Naruto sitting with their arms crossed grinning at me.

And it's not often that one sees Sasuke grin- so when it happens, you know you better run like hell and NEVER look back. I, unfortunately, wasn't that intelligent.

"We were just talking about you, Sorano…" Naruto says creepily, the grin never failing.

"Um, hello…" I say hesitantly. Their grin widens, and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I shuffle into the next room. "I'm just gonna…um… go and…erm, deliver… stuff…." I say, and head out to find my list.

I search the front counter and find no list. Then I head a very, very evil 'Looking for this?' coming from their direction, I turn, to find them with the same Cheshire cat grins.

"Um- yes… can I have it?" I ask, reaching foreword to take it, he yanks it out of my reach just in time.

"Uh uh, not so fast." He says, I take a step back.

"Um…" I say. Not knowing what to do.

"You know, over the past week- we've become good friends haven't we Sora?- is it okay if we call you that?"

"Um- yes?" I say, still confused.

"Well, as friends, we want you to come to a weekend …. Get-together…"

I don't like the way he said 'get-together' it's kinda like the way Jiraiya-sensei says 'breast'. It makes you want to shuffle your desk back. And, in this case, I take a good step back. "Err…"

"Now, Sora, it'll be… fun…" Says Naruto, looking quite evil, you know, I would have screamed 'rape' if not for the peaches incident some days back.

"Um, I gotta deliver stuff, the Hanuro household is on the list today and, um, and you know sakura gets angry, um…" I start to stutter.

Sasuke offers the list. "We'll talk when you get back." The grin hasn't left his face. I shudder, and race off.

Now, here I am, in the bat-mobile, wondering if I should leave the country before another potato-sack is thrown over me.

I shall write when I get home- if I make it that far.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**12/2/15 - in the morning, got up early, surprisingly. **

Writing now because I have nothing better to do. Well, they didn't throw a potato sack over me this time- at least.

The Hanuro household was uneasy- when sakura came to sign the form her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had a bruise forming over her cheek- I didn't ask, it wasn't my business, but still.

Anyway, came back, found Naruto and Sasuke conversing quietly, I slipped past using invisible girl's amazing power of invisible-ness, got the next load, slipped back, delivered it.

I managed to do this three times before they got suspicious and kept an extra eye out for me, and then I was cornered in the bat-cave, on the grain-sacks, my favourite place to read. At least this time they had dropped the creepy grins, I could manage to speak without stuttering so bad.

"Ok, we'll get right down to the facts this time-"

"Um, what?" I ask.

"Last time was just to freak you out."

I twitch. "_What?!_" I ask sharply.

They shrug. "It was fun."

I glare at them, and cross my arms, dog-earing my page and sitting up.

"Ok, well, like I said, we're having a holiday thing. Every year my family does this, and every year, they say bring friends, Itatchi always brings his girlfriend - and I never do, well this time I want to bring mine."

"Yes… I don't see where this involves me." I say.

"Sora, you are my friend." He says, too sweetly. He's Sasuke. He doesn't say ANYTHING sweetly. I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

"Well, I want to bring you and Naruto." He says.

"Yes…" I say, still suspicious.

"And…Will you come?" Naruto cuts in.

I frown at them. It's too weird. He would have just brought Naruto if there was a problem. Suddenly a though hits me. "Hey- Itatchi always brings his girlfriend… this year you want to- wait a second here!" I say, eyeing them, Naruto sighs, and Sasuke glares.  
"I told you it wouldn't work- she isn't as stupid as you!"

Sasuke sighs. "Ok, well, you see, I want to bring Naruto- only problem is my family don't know, about… about…"  
"You and Naruto." I say simply.

"Yeah, well, I need a girlfriend, and since you seem the perfect person for the job…" he trails off. "That way nobody will suspect a thing."

"How are you going to bring Naruto?" I ask. They look at each other, and Naruto grins.

"Hello cousin!" he says enthusiastically.

I stop. "Oh no, no, no, no!" I say, shaking my head. "No!"

"Aw, come on Sora!" Naruto whines.

"Not happening!" I say firmly.

"But it's a beautiful place- a tennis court, and pool, and buffet, all you can eat- rooms and everything!" Sasuke insists. "All for free!"

"No, not happening- he is not my- your not my- ah! No!" I say, waving my arms in a 'no' motion.

"But look!" Sasuke pushes us to a mirror, and makes us stand next to each other; blonde hair and blue eyes stare at each other in the mirror. "Perfect match!" he says.

"No- no, no!" I get off the grain, my shift was almost over anyway. "No!"

"Sora- at least consider it!" Sasuke says, annoyed.

"Invisible girl isn't that social! Nobody even knows I _exist_- it'll get out, and people think we're going out, and then- and then… and then god knows what'll happen!" I say angrily.

"What- people will _talk_ to you!?" Naruto says, looking shocked.

"Oh no! What will she do- _people talking_ to invisible girl- Sorano Takaski with _friends_!?"

"It's not natural!"

"It's a crime against nature!" they feign shock and be assholes for a while.

"Ok-ok! I get the point!" I say grumpily. "It still doesn't mean I'll come!"

"Think about it?" Sasuke asks, he looked awfully cute you know.

Naruto joined in, you know, I never knew Sasuke could pull off the puppy dog look, the nasty manipulating asshole he is. Ditto with Naruto.

"Please?" Naruto whined.

"Ah! Ok! Ok! I'll THINK- _think_, think mind you- about it!"

They smirk. "Good."

I run for it, not wanting to stick around, on the way back Temari gives me a lift, (she was heading back from her work herself) and I fed the cats and went to bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**After school & work – 9:47**

School was boring- we continued to do our science project, and I nearly blew it up again, Gaara has officially placed a ban on me touching our experiment. I helped him with English though- we had to interpret a poem. Boring- but it's a good bludge period.

I asked him is Kankuro liked the cake- he gave me the most 'I will kill you' glare I've seen from him yet. I think that it was a 'yes'.

At work Sasuke and Naruto pestered me some more. Delivered another package to the Hanuro household- once again, Sakura's makeup was rubbed off and you could see the bruise. This time I asked if she was okay, she just mumbled something and walked off.

Tammy is looking awful pregnant- the kitties should be due soon.

Valentines Day in two days, damn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tuesday 13/2/15 – **_**very**_** bored. **

Bored. Nothing happened. School was boring. Work was boring, Didn't see sakura today, Naruto and Sasuke ambushed me, bothered me all day, in Art Sasuke sat next to me and I got weird looks from everyone, I growled mean things to him all lesson. He followed me all the way through English, too Gaara's annoyance, and the two boys had a glare-off when Gaara asked if he was bothering me.

Well, I didn't know he was so protective of me! Anyway, I told Sasuke to bug off and he just shrugged and let himself be swarmed by adoring fans, I just stuck my finger up at him and kept walking.

"I didn't know you were on stalking terms with Sasuke." Gaara said casually.

I laugh, he looks surprised. "You have no idea my love." I say.

He shrugs and it made matters worse when Naruto came to say hi, slinging his arm around me and looking questioningly at Gaara. I shove him off and swear at him.

Gaara also comments about me having friends all of a sudden, but I find it too mean to repeat.

I think he was just jealous.

Anyway, like I said, nothing much happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HHEEELLOOO MY DAH-LINS!!!! Oh my goddders! I love you all for reviewing!!!! YAY!!! Im really in a super-happy-tackle-pounce-on-wheels-with-FIREWORKS! Mood today, so BEWARE!! Heheehe. Hope you enjoyed it! Ta-ta! Love me! To-love-is-to-lie. -**

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Valentines Day

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wednesday 14/2/15 –VALENTINES DAY! Before school.**

Crap. Crap. Crap! Not VALENTINES DAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Damn. Oh well, I'll deal, I get to see Naruto pout over Sasuke getting valentines and get to see Sasuke drown in the confetti. It'll be good fun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**4:53**

I hate them. I'm not willing to talk about it.

I hate them.

That is all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5:05**

I can't believe they did that. I really can't. I hate them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5:05 (and ten seconds)**

Ok, fine, I shall write it. But only because I need to vent.

Well, I got to roll call, and as per usual, the roll was called, then the people came into deliver the first of the roses (people could choose what period they wanted them delivered in) and of course, all the fan-girls though they could get to Sasuke first in rollcall, pity they all think the same, this time there were TWO bags full, Sasuke must be extra-loved, I thought.

But no. I was so wrong. So very, very wrong.

After they called the first bag, they marched over to my corner, and I blinked. "Sorano?" they asked. I blinked again. Then nodded.

They opened the bag, and tipped it out on my desk. I nearly threw up. I looked at the notes, and every single one said either 'please?' or 'will you come?' I gritted my teeth and glared at Sasuke and Naruto, who had turned in their chairs like everyone else to look, except there looks weren't filled with envy- their looks were filled with smirking satisfaction.

They found a hell of a lotta old rose petals stuffed in their locker- trust me. I know they did….

Every single period in the day, another bag FULL of freaking valentines and chocolates and roses came to my desk. Every single time more and more people looked annoyed.

Gaara, by this time, had chosen to sit one or two desks away to ensure he would die of suffocation by my valentines.

Once again, when I walked past Naruto in the hall, when he was at his locker, I could hear his yelp as two periods worth of roses attacked him.

And he got it easy- I can tell somewhere in the school two bags full of melted chocolates were lunging themselves at Sasuke.

Ehehehehe….

It was horrible! Gaara was getting more and more annoyed with each Valentine. There were so many of them, I'm surprised he didn't explode.

Anyway, after a while I just told the people to deliver them to the bin, and I directed this comment to especially Sasuke, who would turn back every so often to see me struggle with mounds of pink crap, smirk, stay long enough for me to give him the finger, then turn back to continue being loved by the fan-girls.

God- I now see why he is so up himself. And gay. Those fan-girls would turn anyone gay.

Anyway, point being I shall kill them. There is no freaking way I'm going to this stupid resort! NO WAY!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5:10**

Going to work. Going to the bat-cave. Going to KICK THEIR ASSES!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**9:00 – Eating dindins, feeling sad and sorry for myself… once again…**

Naruto and Sasuke weren't there. I hate them. I hope they get some sort of testicle cancer and die.

I don't think there even is a testicle cancer…

BUT I WILL INVENT ONE AND GIVE IT TO THEM AND THEN WATCH THEM DIE!

Ew….

Don't ask how im going to give it to them…

Ew…

I'm just digging a bigger hole for myself hey?

Ew!

AHHH!

That's it- change of subject.

Anyway, they weren't there, I did my deliveries and then walked home- Temari gave me a lift again, the Hanuro household are getting regular deliveries now.

Sakura wasn't crying this time, but she was angry- things seem to be getting worse for her.

Not going to ask. Last time I said 'wouldn't it be funny if…' or 'ooh-err, Sasuke and Naruto in the store-room'…

IT WAS FOOKING TRUE!

So I' not going to write anything.

Ok, ok, I reckon she is involved with a terrorist group that have to bash anybody who doesn't bomb a general meeting place in their first two years.

Yes. That is what I reckon.

Anyhoo, I have finished dinner, not finished feeling sorry for myself, plan to continue doing it tomorrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday - 15/2/15 – in English- should be reading, but I'm not. Again. **

Shikamaru looks really put out today. I think we are all stuffed from Valentines Day. I think it should be banned. And then all people who try to give fluffy pink cards infested with melting crap chocolate and streamers should be shot. YYYAAYYY! High-fives all round! A favour to the world!

Anyway, Tammy is looking awful preggers now. I think her kitties are due soon.

It's fourth period now, we've had math, P.E., and Science, next (after lunch) I have to get through Geoggers AND history.

Errrgg…. Just shoot me. It's the one day of the week when we don't have our elective class. Which means no ART! I MIGHT DIE!!! I _**NNNEEDD**_ ART TO LIVE!

In science we are still doing our ICPP (in class prac project) and Gaara has made me just sit on the table now I have finally finished my lemon batteries. Kakashi complimented him on his good decision making.

I felt sad…

Anyway, Math was hideous as usual; Shikamaru came late (shock!) and had massive bags under his eyes. He looks really worn; everyone seems to be today, weird huh?

Gaara said he was glad there were no more ugly pink cards surrounding me. I agreed. It's easier to talk when my mouth isn't being stuffed with nasty chocolates (if chocolates can be nasty- which I doubt).

I'm tired. I'm craving Vanilla-Coke. Really, really, REALLY bad. I don't know why. I think I might get some on the way home…

Mmm… Vanilla coke… the best coke one could ask for….mmm….

God- I drooled on my diary! AAHHH! Oh giddy god! Be right back- in needing of tissue!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Five mins later ----**

Back. Gaara saw. Damnit. But I think he is trying not to laugh, it didn't work when I passed him a note explaining I was craving vanilla-coke and it went too far.

He had to put his head on the desk and laugh it out, while I glared. Iruka gave us a look that said _'shut up'_ but it promptly changed to astonishment when he realized it was _ME_ and _GAARA_, not sakura and one of her hussy's.

Yes. Things are changing. Most likely for the worst!

I shall write after work, ta-ta, Iruka has realized you don't read with a blue pen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After work- duh- don't know the time. **

At lunch Sasuke and Naruto cornered me. I hate them; they asked if my valentines had been sent by somebody special.

I ask if the melted chocolate in their locker had been put there by anybody in particular.

They glared.

I laughed.

And ran.

Fast.

At work they found me again, and bothered me some more over whether I'll come and play Sasuke's girlfriend to make him look cool in front of Itatchi. Like I freaking care man! Deal with your brother in a way that DOESN'T INVOLVE ME!

"Aw, come on Sora!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke just wants somebody so pretty all the girlfriends Itatchi has had will look like ugly mole-rats!"

"Ugly mole-rats? Nice, Naruto, and plus, your _OBVIOUSLY_ looking for the wrong girl then." I tell them, patting him on the bat and sliding corn to the back of the bat-mobile.

"No, no, you're the right girl, you are very pretty Sora!" Naruto says earnestly. I snort. "If I wasn't already …umm…"  
This time I wasn't prepared to say _'being with Sasuke'_ to make things less awkward, I just glared at him and snapped "Having gay-sex with Sasuke?" He glared angrily. I returned it.

"Anyway, I'd go out with you- I'm sure Sasuke would be … erm…honoured."

"Yeah, but I'm _not _going, so he WON'T be." I say firmly.

"Aw, come on Sora! It'll be fun, a huge resort, and a pool, and a tennis court, and everything!"

"Yeah, you go, and look suss, and whatever, but don't bring _me_ into this!"

It went on. It didn't really progress; even when Sasuke came into plead his case. It didn't work either. Seeing as it consisted mostly of 'Hn'.

Anyway, Temari didn't give me a lift today, I walked back. It'd strange, I actually had gotten used to it, almost liked it. As awkward as it had gotten at times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:17 **

There is a testicle cancer. Somebody beat me to inventing one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:20**

Damn… need new plan…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:21**

I wonder if I could just suffice with stuffing an old bra into Sasuke's bag and seeing the reaction…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:24**

ehehehehehehehheehhe….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sorry about le wait! We have had TWO TESTS!!! (omg!!!) it's the beginning of end-of-term testing!!! WE ARE DOOMED!! But we had avoided this stupid science test for THREE PERIODS!!! Come on! You got to give our class kudos for that!!! Teehee. Math tomozza. Wish me luck!!!**

**p.s. thanks for reviewing! It makes it worth living out the day (and all it's tests) just to see your awesome reviews!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Sakura

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday 17/2/15- didn't have time to write on Friday- sorry bout that. **

OH. MY. GOD.

Not good! NOT GOOD! I couldn't write on Friday coz I got home late from trouble!

I walked in to deliver the fooking 289473298millionth delivery to the Hanuro household, and when nobody was there to sign for it, I knocked, like 2903478203987million times, and then walked in, yeah, walked in on sakura being slapped across the face.

And it was a solid blow too! I heard it man! IT WAS SOLID!

I had slapped my hands to my mouth and almost dropped the clipboard, rushing out of the room before they saw me. I ran to the front door and knocked again to look innocent, I heard raised voices.

"Go get it!" a man roared.

"No! I'm not- you sign this time!"

"I'll teach you to disobey-"

There was another yelp, and I cringe, then knocked harder, and call to see if anybody was in there. The rustle of footsteps was heard and a man opened the door, I swallow, and shove the clipboard and pen at him nervously. He signs, takes the corn starch and I run for it. Crap! That's why sakura has been so down! It's wasn't terrorist beatings! It was father-beatings!

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

Why do I always have to find these things! This stupid delivery lady job! I HATE IT! IT'S MORE TROUBLE THEN IT'LL EVER PAY FOR!!!!!!!

I had rushed back to the bat-cave and huddled on my grain-sack, until Sasuke (no Naruto today, he wasn't there) came and sat next to me and asked why I was so pale. I felt obligation to sakura not to tell. So I just said I walked in on two more hormone-infested teenagers making out in the back-shed (known for it's dero-population).

Of course, it's easy to believe, so Sasuke just patted my back and said 'tough break' and walked off. See? That's why you don't see many successful man-therapists! That's why man! Boy-closure doesn't work.

Later Sasuke brought me a crunchie. I love him. I really do. Mm… Crunchie…I guess boy-closure does have its up-sides… mmm… chocolate-coated Crunchie-licious up-sides and caramel coated honeycomb in-sides…

Mmmm….

DAMNIT!

Drooled on paper again. At least thing time there is no Gaara to laugh at me.

Point being I don't know what to do about sakura- like, she doesn't know I know, but should I tell somebody- like, he's hurting her!

I don't know!!! I JUST DON'T KNOW MAN!!! I may tell Sasuke to invite her to the funky resort weekend just to make her fell better- she does love him and all.

I dunno. I shall sleep on it. Again. That's right, im going BACK to bed. Bed's always know what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday - 18/2/15 – BBOOORRREEDDD!!**

Really bored. Don't know what to do. Tammy had her kittens. I don't know where, she just came out looking very much slimmer and proud of herself. I slipped her some tuna. I shall see the kitties in a couple o weeks. When they open their eyes- and their mouths- I shall name them all.

Now, what to do about sakura. I vote just leave it be and hope for the best, all in favour, raise their hands!

(You cant see this, but I'm raising my hand)

God im a nerd. This is sad. I wonder if Gaara has anything to do, I don't start work till 1:00 and I'm BBOOORRREEDD!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**19/2/15 –Monday – after school.**

Sakura once again was looking sad. I really want to fix it. But it's not my business. Iruka expects the massive amount off books he gave us (only like, a week ago) to be read by next week! AAHHH! Time to get reading!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:34**

No time to tell you much about work, needing to read stupid books - it was the usual. Sasuke and Naruto bothered me about the resort (Naruto being there today) and stuff. Gotta read large amount of literary crap Iruka has dumped on us.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:36**

God these things are boring. I think I may die.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:40**

Nah- I'll just sleep instead. Much more comfortable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tuesday - 20/2/15 – after work**

Work was boring. School was boring. No comment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wednesday – 21/2/15 – No work! Dunno why, cozza something weird no doubt, but no work! YEW!**

OH MY GOD! You know how I was saying Shikamaru looked off that one day? Well, I was in art class and I asked him to pass a paintbrush, and when he did his shirt got caught on it and pulled tight- he is as thin as a …a… STICK! His ribs were showing, I think I went a little pale, because he asked if I was okay, I just nodded and painted away hurriedly.

Gaara asked if anything was up in Geoggers, we were sitting up the back as per usual trying to just be invisible.

"Erm… Why?" I asked, not wanted to say and out-right lie.

"Because you've been really… put off lately, like your mind is somewhere else. And you got question 7b wrong."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my mind is somewhere else, and no I didn't."

"Where is it then? And yes you did, the answer is Norfolk Island."

"Even I don't know, and the co-ordinates said WEST, Norfolk Island isn't WEST!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's _not_."

"From the point it is."

"No it isn't, look…"

"See?"

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"Damn…"

Anyway, I managed to get him off the subject, but he still eyed me in a weird way, we are nearly finished out ICPP in science, cant wait till I can do something more interesting then sit and watch Gaara do interesting things.

Lee kicked my ass again in sport. As usual. Nothing really out of the ordinary…

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Uptown Girl

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**5:49**

I keep watching the clock. It's really weird to be here at this time…I keep thinking its Saturday (the one day I don't work) and then wanted to sleep. Then remembering it's Wednesday. Do you realize how depressing that feeling is? DO YOU!? Very, very is the answer, very.

OH MY GOD! 'UPTOWN GIRL' IS ON THE RADIO!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Uptown girl! She's been livin' in her uptown world! I bet she's never had a backstreet guy! I bet her mama never told her why! (Lalalalala… don't know words here…)UPTOWN GIRL! SHE'S BEEN LIVIN IN HER UPTOWN WORLD!

OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**11:43**

Not happy. Seriously, very, very, very not happy. As unhappy as an orphan child in a shredder. And that is _very_ unhappy!

Well, I was in full singing-to-uptown-girl mode, and was perfectly happy (Unlike the orphan child in a shredder) and then the one and only pair whose last names begin with U come in! How le freaking hell do they know where I live!?

WHO INVITED THEM TO MY UPTOWN-GIRL PARTY?!

they aren't up-town

To the best of my knowledge they aren't girls.

WHY THE HELL DO THEY KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!

The one time the radio plays a decent 80's song people interrupt! Gosh! Some people!

Anyway, I stopped in my singing- as you can see by above. And Naruto was laughing so hard, and Sasuke was elbowing him and fighting to keep a strait face.

I glare at them. "What the hell are you two doing here- it's one day off I have and you came around!?"

"We came to-" Naruto breaks off and laughs more, I go redder. "We came to see if you'd come to the thing-" he laughs again. "Uptown girl…" he continues laughing.

Sasuke sighs. "We came to see if you'd come to the resort to act out as my girlfriend." He says for Naruto, who was still laughing.

"I-I um…"  
Sasuke elbows Naruto. "Now look! She's gone all stuttery, stop laughing- she can sing better then you!"

Naruto hushed and glared at Sasuke. "Bastard." He muttered.

"Dobe." Sasuke looked at Naruto with disdain. I am so surprised this relationship is lasting- seriously I am, I think one of them will murder the other in their sleep.

"Um- erm.. .sit down?" I say, half asking half telling. They sit, and I sit on an opposite couch, looking nervously. "Um, how did you get in?"

They shrug. "The door was open." Oh, ohh, so that is a signal to just jump into my house and scare the living daylights out of me!? Huh!? Huh!? Is it!?

"Well, will you come?" Naruto asks abruptly, Sasuke hits him. I'm guessing they had a plan- but it was disrupted by my mad disco uptown-girl singing.

"Um- erm, no! I told you!" my mind clears as we get back onto a subject that doesn't involve the song 'uptown girl'.

"Please Sora! We need somebody to come!"

"No! No, no! If this is why you came, then screw you hippy!" I say angrily.

"Did she just call us a hippy?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a whisper.

"I think so…"Sasuke continues. I glare madly. "Anyway, so you'll come?"  
"NO! I'm NOT coming!" I tell them loudly.

There is a loud clattering sound and a yowl from outside, I glare angrily at them, and stand.

"Please Sora?" Naruto pleads. "I want to go to a fancy resort!"  
"Get some other girl to be Sasuke's hussy!" I snap.

"NO!" he replies. Sasuke is silent.

I walk to the door as I hear more yowling. "I'm not being Sasuke's girlfriend, that is that!"

"Please go out with Sasuke! Ppllleeaaasssee!" Naruto whines.

I open the door. "SHUT IT YOU FREAKING CATS!" I scream angrily.

I come face-to-face with Gaara.

"What is it with you and calling me a cat?" he asked blandly.

I blink. "Oh. Come in." I say simply, opening the door.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't realize we have company. "Come on Sora! Just be my god-damned girlfriend for a god-damned-"

I freeze, and Gaara looks at me, and I rush into the living room and tackle Sasuke.

"Shut it! Gaara is here you fooking fool!" I say angrily, covering his mouth with my hands.

Gaara comes into the room, looking weirded-out. I smile brightly at him, and remove myself from Sasuke. "Hello!" I say brightly. "Say hello you bloody-" I whisper angrily to Sasuke.

"Hello." They both chorus. I smile.

Naruto nudges Sasuke. And Sasuke takes my hand and looks at me. "Will you go out with me sorano?" he asks boldly.

I blink. Then stand and smack him in the head. "Stop asking me that- I aint gonna say yes just because Gaara is here!"

I turn to Gaara. "Want something to eat dearie?"

"I think I interrupted something- I'll just go back to fighting with your cats. They don't seem to like me."

I grab his hand as he turns to leave. "Oh no, no, no! You've saved me from an _annoying_-" I direct this word to both Sasuke and Naruto. "-Situation. Stay. You deserve cake, infact let's all have cake! Cake, cake, cake! Hahahaha!' I say insanely, sitting him down on the couch and skipping off to the kitchen, from there I can hear Naruto say 'please don't tell me she's like this with you too…' to Gaara. I can also hear a mumbled 'yes' from Gaara. Damn him to hell he doesn't deserve cake! But he'll get some anyway.

BUT NOT AS MUCH!

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Maybe their right. I think I'm a little tired today….

I get the chocolate-chip cake Gaara and I had made the previous weekend, and give them some, sitting next to Gaara, I stick a portion in my mouth.

"So, um…" Naruto starts.

"Why are you two here?" Gaara asks abruptly, not touching the cake. He had his 'I think I shall eat your soul' look on. I shift nervously. There have never been so many people in my house before.

Sasuke holds Gaara's gaze while Naruto continues to scoff down the cake. Oh god. These two boys won't get along.

"We were visiting our friend." Sasuke says stiffly. Naruto looks up now, we catch each others gaze nervously.

I shuffle next to him. "I'll cover for Gaara, you get Sasuke out of here…" I look at them both. "This won't end well."

"Yeah, see ya at school… and think about coming-"  
"No!" I whisper back angrily, glaring at him.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun anyway, all you'll have to do is sit around and enjoy the resort!"

"No, no, no!"

"Yes."

"_NO_!" Our voices had risen steadily and had made the two death-staring boys snap out of it and face the two plotting teens with their head together in argument.

"Um…" Gaara starts, we look up.

"Um…" I reply.

"We'll go, goodbye Sorano." Sasuke said coldly. Grabbing Naruto they walked out the door, I caught a muffled 'BYE!' from Naruto.

I turn on Gaara. "What was that about!?" I ask angrily.

"They were annoying you." he looks at me. "And I ask you the same question, why have they been around so much? They follow you everywhere at school."

I glare. "Don't ask me! I don't know!" it's kinda not a lie… I don't know why they don't take the answer as no… I guess….

"If they bother you, tell me." He says, stepping closer. I look up at him.

"I can take perfect care of myself, Gaara."

"Yeah, and you can handle making lemon batteries too."

I scowl and turn red. "That was an accident."

He lifts a lock of blonde hair. "One that nearly made you bald."

My scowl deepens, and my heart races at his touch. "And why are you here anyway?" I demand my face now red for different reasons.

He smirks, and lets go of my hair. "Because I wanted to see a friend? Is that so hard to ask these days when your in such popular demand?"

I glare. "Oh shut up. Sasuke and Naruto are just being dickheads. You get used to it."

He goes to the door. "Like I said, if they ever bother you, tell me." And before I can repeat my 'I'm FINE!' he leaves.

I shake my head, and then scowl again as I notice he didn't eat his cake, either did Sasuke. Those two boys have a lot in common. I wonder is Gaara is gay… Nah, he doesn't seem even slightly remotely possibly gay.

SEE!? That is why im as unhappy as an orphan child in a shredder! Erg. Boys. They are so weird. Except Naruto, for some reason I find him more girly…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Friday – 22/2/15 – couldn't write yesterday because work was extra-busy**

Sasuke and Gaara kept having little run-ins today, and eventually Naruto and I had a system going to keep them out of each others path. But somehow they always ended up glaring at one-another. Eventually to keep him away from Sasuke in history (with a god-damned bat for a teacher) I had to draw my impersonations of all the teachers in the grade, which Mr. Bat-teacher found and then asked why he was a bat.

Everyone laughed. I got a detention. And I felt sad. I had gone all term without getting a detention! Damn. Gaara was on his own at lunch and I was worried- but it seems Naruto succeeded in keeping Sasuke away from him.

Sakura was away yesterday, and came back today looking really bad. (Not make-up wise, but like, worn down and sad wise, I think I was the only one who noticed).

Work was boring. Nothing interesting happened and I only had 2 deliveries. Sasuke and Naruto bothered me some more about their stupid weekend. I don't want to freaking go! HAVEN'T I SAID _**NO**_ ENOUGH!?

Obviously not.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday 23/2/15**

Its 3:00 and im still in bed. I have no plan to get out. This diary is filling up. Need a new one. I'll get one… one day….

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sunday 24/2/15 **

I don't wanna go to worrrrkkk! I wanna stay in bed till 3:00 again!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLOOO!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I love you all!!!! Really, I do. **

**Now, more tests!!! Joy. I hate tests. I went good on my math test though!!! -!!!!**

**Love, me. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Iruka's News

**7:00**

Oh god! I did it again! I was social! I spoke out! This really doesn't lead to much good! I was making (another) delivery to the Hanuro household and sakura went to sign for it, and the pity just overloaded and I swallowed and said.

"You should really get help. He has no right to hurt you."

She just looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Um, I don't know…er… I don't know what your- your talking about! I fell… that's where-where these… um… These came from…"

I shake my head. "If you ever wanna talk, just find me."

I guess I didn't mind saying that because nobody would ever find me anyway, due to invisible-ness. She swallows hard and stutters some more before I drive off.

See? I don't know what I've gotten myself into!

I'm having savoury pancakes for dinner tonight. Mmm…. With mushrooms and tasty things… very worried about what I've gotten myself into, but savoury pancakes make everything better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday 25/2/15 – only 3 more days till autumn, where it'll just get colder from here on out- yay! Cold-ness! **

We have a book report to do on two of our favourites from the piles of books Iruka gave us; turns out we didn't have to read them all, we just didn't listen.

He thought we had been enthusiastic… Hahaa… sucker. We're just lazy.

Gaara says he only read one book and that he's screwed. I did the same thing, so I can't talk, we agreed to do one each then swap, the other would change a few words, and viola! Instant assignment!

Hehehehehehhehehehe. It's good having friends.

My birthday in exactly two months today, it'll be in the holidays. YAY!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:45**

Problem found with me and Gaara's plan. We both read the same book. Ok, we are screwed. I think I may go to Sasuke. I'm THAT desperate.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:47**

Crap, crap, crap! We're screwed!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:50**

Better get reading…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wednesday 27/2/15 – didn't write yesterday- have a science test- studying **

Yesterday was boring. Today was boring. After work. Bored.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Friday 1/3/15 - OH MY GOD!!! IT'S MARCH!! ONLY ONE MONTH 25 DAYS UNTILL MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Why I care? Because that means I can FINALLY stop being illegally on my own and START LIVING AGAIN!**

YESTERDAY MADE UP FOR ALL THE BORING DAYS I'VE HAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE PUT TOGETHER!!!! IT COMES SECOND ONLY TO THE PEACHES INCIDENT!!!

I was coming out of science, it was lunch time, and I was just settling into my loner's seat and enjoying my quiet time when sakura came up, she looked terrible.

She sat down, and was quiet for a long while. I just sat there, and then it came out. It was like an overflowing of words, bubbling up her throat and tumbling out in a verbal waterfall.

"I needed somebody to talk to and you said I could and I don't know what to do and I have trouble breathing and im scared Sorano!" it all came out fast, as if she had been working herself up to say it.

I slide over, and I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her. And she clung to me and the tears overflew like the words had.

I pat her back awkwardly. "Why can't you breathe?" I ask, suddenly frowning. This could be serious.

She hiccups, and continues sobbing for a while before she sniffs and finally readies herself to speak. "He-he pushed me, and I-I-" she takes a deep breath. "I fell down the stairs, and not it hurts when I breath and when I walk and-and-" she broke off and started crying again.

We sit all lunch and she cries and talks, most of it I don't catch because of the wails and sobs. Good thing my loner's corner is so secluded.

When the lunch bell rang (half time) she sniffed and thanked me in a mumble and ran off to the bathroom. I sat there in confusion. I really have gotten in over my head. This is NOT GOOD!

Then Gaara wandered over. "Well. That was interesting."

I stiffen. "You-"

"I won't say anything. You seem to be in popular demand lately." He puts a bottle on the table. "Here."

It was vanilla coke.

I nearly fall of my seat. "I should take offence, but because it's vanilla coke I won't…" I glare at him. He grins and sits down next to me.

I sigh. "I sort of miss being invisible. It was so much nicer." He shakes his head. "When it was just you and me, and I would have to walk behind you to avoid being run over." He snorts with laughter as he recalls the many times it's happened. "And the time one kid threw sand at you." I laugh. "He'll never be the same."

Gaara looks at me sourly. "The vanilla coke wasn't good for you, was it?"

I giggle. "I doubt it- ohhh… Iruka is here." Iruka was coming around the corner. We sit up.

"Hello, I was looking for Sorano, Sasuke told me I could find you here-" he nodded at Gaara. "Well. Nobody tried out for the debating team."

"Um… yes." I say, I feel Gaara take the vanilla coke from me.

"This isn't good for you." he whispered.

Iruka didn't hear this. "Well. We need one, so instead I've just taken the top four students and voila. Instant team."

I freeze. "What?" I ask sharply.

"So it's you, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura."

I nearly choke. "W-What!?"

"You'll do it, wont you?"

"N-no! I-I can't speak or-um, I don't- I won- erm, i-"

Gaara glared at Iruka-Sensei. "You've made her stutter. She won't talk normally for the rest of the day now."

Iruka sensei seemed to ignore Gaara's glared-warning. I elbowed him in my stuttering and gave him a look that said 'Don't mess with the teachers'.

"It's going to be fun, we'll have students from all over the country come, from the Sound, and Sand and Wave."

"De-DEBATING!?"

"Yes."

"I can't talk! I stutter! Im shy! I-I… I!"

"You can be fourth speaker. They don't talk. But your coming 3rd in the class, so you can't be left out Sorano."

"I-I-"

"Just think about it, okay? I can talk to your parents if I must."

There is quiet. It is deadly, and I slam my fist on Gaara's to stop him doing something he'll regret.

Iruka goes off, and Gaara growls under his breath, I glare at him. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for the last 5 years." I snap, even though im still jittery from Iruka's news.

Gaara looks at me. "Doesn't mean I can't have a go."

"I don't need it." I glare at him. He shrugs, and leaves.

Just like that. He leaves. Fine. Be that way. Yeah. Just leave.

Yep. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. Now I'm late for work and Gaara is angry with me, not to mention the fact sakura is being beaten to death and I'M ON THE FREAKING DEBATING TEAM AND IF I DON'T GO IN IT IRUKA WILL CALL MY PARENTS AND I'LL BE SENT INTO FOSTER CARE AND DIE A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE DEATH IN A TRAGIC BUS CRASH!!!

Going to work. Goodbye. I'm not catching a bus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Midnight – can't sleep – dunno if it's Friday or Saturday so it's just midnight-day. **

**It's autumn. I wonder when the Lake will freeze over. **

Well work was a little pick up at least. I was late and the executive yelled at me but Sasuke came in and said that I was there best employee and did not wish for me to be treated that way. I hugged him as soon as we left the room.

"I love you, I hope you know that!" Sasuke sighed and pried me off him and handed me the list to deliver things.

Once I had delivered my crap, I sat on the grain bag. "Sasuke, were you asked to debate?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, I heard you were too."

"Yup, are you doing it?"

He nods. "I am, otherwise my father would kill me." He says bitterly. "You?"

I nod solemnly. "Otherwise Iruka will call my parents."

We sit in silence for a while, and grumble moodily. "And what makes it worse is that girly sakura is in it too." Sasuke said nastily. "Like she'll be much help anyway, unless she can flirt with the other team enough to distract them."

I frown at him. "Leave Sakura alone, like you can talk Emo-Mc-Phee."

"Did you just call me Emo-Mc-Phee?"

"Yes." I say stiffly, glaring at him.

"Great. Now im stuck with sakura and somebody who calls me Emo-Mc-Phee." He sighs.

"And Shikamaru." I remind him, he groans.

"Great."

Naruto came in then, he hasn't been in for a while. "So, given any thought to-"

"No." I say immediately, I know what he would ask.

"Pl-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"If I say 'maybe' will you go away?" I ask him irritably. He thinks he's won, and grins and walks out of the room. "Hahaha. Sucker." I smile to myself and Sasuke sighs again.

That's about it. Emo-Mc-phee… Where I come up with these things I don't know.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**2/3/15 – Saturday- bored- nothing to do- **

I'm going for a walk. I think I might put up another 'free cats' sign. They are really getting out of control, im just waiting for Tammy's kitties to show there furry faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HELLO MY PRETTIES!!! Sozza for the wait- but the great news is only one more test to go and im clear!!! I GOT FULL MARKS ON MY ENGLISH TEST!! YEW!!! 73/73!!! ALL FRICKING RIGHT!!! WWWHHOOOO!!!! Anyway, science is next, and if I manage that im all good and can devote myself wholly to you my bootiful readers!!!! Anyway, hope you'll forgive me for the wait, thanks heaps and I LOOOVVEEE YYOOUUU SSOOO MUUUCCHHH FOR YOUR REVEIWS!!! **

**Xoxoxoxo, to-love-is-to-lie**

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Kiba?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**2/3/15 – Saturday- bored- nothing to do- **

I'm going for a walk. I think I might put up another 'free cats' sign. They are really getting out of control, im just waiting for Tammy's kitties to show there furry faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:34  
**

Great. Just dandy. Now Kiba comes into this, I walked to the park, and I found him looking around in the corner behind the toilets (know for its dero population, yes, there is a while community living behind the toilets.) he gave some money to two strangers and left with a bundle. Oh, very secretive. Drugs, duh.

I'm tired. Really, I am. Otherwise I'd be spaz. I didn't get any sleep last night, Gaara is angry at me and I have now 3 and ½ (the ½ being Shikamaru, coz he's so thin and he hasn't exactly come to me.) people begging for answers from me, and I have no clue. Im tired.

Diary's are for feelings. And I'm getting sad myself. I don't know who to go too, and seeing Kiba made me realize it, I need to tell Iruka I can't Debate, it'll be one step too far. I can't do it. Let alone go as Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm not used to this lifestyle. I'm tired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:37**

I'm not getting into it. That's that. Kiba's drugs are his business. Infact, I should most likely get out of everybody's business altogether. We are hurt by our bonds. Sasuke once said that. Maybe it's better if they remain severed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 4/3/15 –no work today, took it off, I decided I am 'sick.' There is no way im getting out of bed. **

Plan to stay in bed. Never getting out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**7:57**

I jinxed myself. Again. I got out of bed. Temari was there, and she was smiling brightly. I gave her a half-hearted smile back, im still tired and confused.

"Will you come to lunch?" She asked. Smiling again.

"Um- I really- I gotta- um." I start to stutter, feeling pressure plague at me, I hear a sigh and Temari steps aside, Gaara is there, rubbing his temples.

"Once she starts to stutter she won't stop. I told you there was no use."

"As if! Come on Sora!" she said again, and dragged me out the door and down the road.

"I- really! I can't- I-I-um.."

"Oh! What about your parents- im beginning to think they don't exist!" she joked, I felt my gut twist in a strange way, I waited for Gaara to change the subject. He didn't.

"Um- er, they do! They-Um, just, Went… away!" I stutter, she lets go of my wrist as I walk, I'm not sure if they saw or heard it, but I bowed my head and swallowed. "Away…" I said quietly.

"When will they be back?" she asks. "I really want to meet them!"

"Um- sh- THEY! Said- um, er, that- um…"

Gaara had tired of letting me suffer. "What are we having for lunch?" he asked.

"Oh, im still thinking about it." She says lightly. "But anyway- about your parents…"

I managed to get through another excruciating fifteen minutes before she changed the subject to something else. Gaara seems to have forgiven me for going spaz the other day, it's a good thing.

In the end we were in the kitchen, we had sandwiches and in the end it wasn't very exiting. I don't like Kankuro. I don't know why, but I don't, their family is weird… It seems they all hate each other but try to pull it off that they love one-another, even to themselves. Temari has this sadness that bothers me, she has talent and is intelligent, she could be out of here and at college next year, but what about Gaara and Kankuro? I think she is worried.

I'm not getting in this one, same with Kiba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**8:00**

P.s. I am going to do debating because I have the feeling Iruka will call my 'parents'. I found an old document she had signed, if I use tracing paper I should manage to get permission.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday 3/3/15 – Well, we're back to this. I'm sitting in English, and I should be reading, but im not. (ohhh… rebel!)**

Iruka talked to us. Shikamaru and Sakura are in it (debating) too. Iruka says the preliminary round is with some other classes, then with another school, and then with another country, and such and such until we conquer the world.

Really bored. I forgot my book, Gaara didn't, and he is reading fine. I think I may bother him for a spare book while Iruka isn't looking….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**3:57**

First debate next Monday. We have a practice on thursday, Iruka told us at end of class. Need to go to work, and remember: DO GEOGGERS H/W!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:48**

Sakura cried again. I'm in too far. Oh god. I really shouldn't of had said anything at all should've I? I don't know. She said her Mum is going away for the weekend and she's afraid. I didn't know what to do. So you know what I did? In a crazy surge of sympathy and determination I told her she could stay at my place.

Ok, great, which also means my parents, will be mysteriously 'away'. I don't really mind sakura, but it's too much strain. I don't know what to do. I'm not as 'AAHHHH!!!' anymore mainly because I'm confused. These people I have seen since I was in kindergarten- peers I have literally spent my life with, it turns out have more problems then they let off.

Me and Sasuke worked on our Geoggers h/w together, we agued over an answer for a while before putting different ones down in a huff. We also talked about debating.

"Shikamaru should go first, then sakura then you. That's what I reckon." I ponder, still scribbling down his answers as he copied mine for Geoggers.

"And you'd be fourth?"

I nod, and then realize he can't see me so I say "Yeah, defiantly, there is no way I'm speaking."

It's weird him and Naruto have become actual friends, they've sorta dropped the whole girl-friends thing, but im just waiting for something to happen… it's the calm before the storm, I know they won't give up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 4/3/15 – sport was HORRIBLE!! I hate tennis!!!**

I beat lee. It was horrible. And he went crazy and was like 'YOU HAVE LEARNT WELL MY CHILD!!! And it was SCARY!!!! But I BEAT LEE!!! I _**NEVER**_ beat LEE!!! He is awesome at all things physical!!! (ew, ew, ew, ew!!!).

Anyway, besides that, it's all A-ok. Not really. Shikamaru is still thin. At the end of the day I saw him dump his lunch in the bin. Nobody else saw, or those who did didn't care.

Ino was teasing Sakura today, I felt a knot in my stomach for the girl, but she was as bitchy as usual and just stuck her nose in the air, made a good comeback and called her hussy's away. Well, at lease she knows how to act. It'd make my job a whole lot harder if she couldn't disguise the fact she is hurting.

I know for sure now Sasuke and Naruto are planning something. Naruto went to ask me if I'd come, and Sasuke hit him in the shoulder.

I'm scared…

Really I am, I think Sasuke has murdered various people. He seems like the kind of quiet maniac that would suffocate people with their bed sheets.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thursday 5/3/15**

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!! We had our practise debate, and WE ACTUALLY KICKED ASS!!!!

Sasuke went Third, and sakura went Middle and Shika went First, the same arrangement we had organised, and WE ROCKED!!!!

WE BEAT THEM SO BAD!!!! The adjudicator came over and told us he had no complaints and went over to complain about the other team to them.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

Our topic was 'does sport bring us together' and we were on the negative side and we talked about alcohol and evil things. I was fourth, I wrote so much rebuttal my hand hurt.

But past my elation over KICKING ASS!!! We got the first four periods off, the debate only took one, and we got one for prep, and we spent the last two just talking madly (well, sakura did anyway, not me) about how cool it was.

We got free lunch. Shikamaru didn't touch his. Sasuke noticed this time. He said "Are you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Shikamaru replied. I looked at Sasuke as if to say 'drop it'.

He got the look, and just left it at that, but was curious as he asked me after what it was about, I told him I didn't know what he was on about, he said 'fine, keep your secrets.'

Secrets. Gawd. That word makes me shiver now. It's horrible.

HEELLOO!!! I have come to the end of my pre-written story stuff, so chappies will take a touch longer, so in return I have uploaded a story called 'FireFly' and the summery is below if you would care to walk this way… opp! Watch the step…

Blurb: FireFly is the first part of four, and is going to show the story of Akane and Seiko, the mind-talking twins, who had just started training as ninja's with Team 7.

This story will continue on to tell their times in the team, and will actually turn into quiet a dramatic story towards end of the first part, it will show a more family-based side of things, and how no matter where they go Team 7 will always be together.

In time is Sasuke X OC, but it wont show till a while into le story.

Summery:

"Come on Seiko!!! I'll race you there!"

"Sasuke! Hurry up or Naruto'll beat you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Kay you cheated! You got a head-start!"

**Tell me a story, where we all change…**

…………………………………

Where we used to be is a long way from where we are now. Isn't it Sei?

_'Yes, I know so. We had it all. Opportunities, Love, Family. Then we agreed to go in the Chunin Exams. And I Changed_.'

And then I followed.

_'And then I found myself washed away, worn to a small piece of nothing by forces of nothing I know off.'_

And then he left…

_'And then we left…_'

And now we're here. In different places and same mind.

…………………………..

**I don't want to hate but it's all you've left me with. A bitter after-taste and a fantasy of how we could have lived… **

…………………...

Xo, hope you like it! I shall be a-writing as fast as I can to update this story too!!!

Xoxoxox to-love-is-to-lie


	14. The Toilet Incident

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sunday – don't know date – lost diary and just found it again, sorry for not writing, I think im insane for apologizing to a diary but hey, what-cha gonna do?**

I had to get another bra. Well, another three bra's. mainly because my boobs are getting too large, literally. Is it just me or when you go to put deodorant on you can get past your boobs to get to your armpits and end up putting more deodorant on your bra then your underarms?

Anyway, my bra-strap got smashed in science and I had to tie it and pretend nothing happened. Sasuke noticed, because he flicked it and smirked, if I didn't know what I know I would have slapped him, but I do know what I know, so I punched him for being a dickhead.

Nothing interesting happened. We had to change our sport choices; I picked tennis again, then aerobics, then lawn-bowels. But only because nobody EVER gets their third choice. And I just knocked on wood encase I jinxed myself.

We won't be doing them till next term though. And it's coming up fast!!! How weird!!! It's already been a bloody month and (Nearly) a half!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 10/3/15 – in Blodge **

OH MY GODDD!!!! Oh my goddd!!! OH MY FREAKING GODDD!!!! Oh… my…gooooooooooooooooooooooood GOOODDD!!!

OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!!! Oh MY god!!! GOD!!! DOG!!! OGD!!!DGO!!!! GGOOOODDDD HHEELLPPP MMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

I swear, buddy, we've had good n bad times- AHHH!!! Jiraiya is looking, write later.

p.s. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tues: again: work: BORED AND OH MY GOODD!!!!**

Well, firstly: I accidentally walked into le boys toilets. And if that's not bad enough, I caught Shikamaru THROWING UP!!!

Firstly, I WALKED INTO THE FREAKING BOYS TOILETS!!!! AAHHHH!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOOHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMYYYYGGGOOOOOOOOOOODD! WHAT KIND OF GIRL ACCIDENTALLY WALKS INTO LE BOYS ROOM!!!!???????

IT WAS SO DEPRESSING!!!!! I AM SO ASHAMED!!!!! AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

Anyway, I walked in, and nobody else was in there (thank god! I love you buddy, you always pull through for a brother in need!) and I was about to turn and walk out with disgust and then I heard this wrenching sound and I couldn't leave – what if like Sasuke or somebody was drowning… in the toilets… or something…

ANYWAY I'm like, ok, just ask if their ok, wait for the A.OK then leave. So I walked to the door and knocked, but it wasn't locked so it opened, and Shikamaru was lying on the floor looking pale wiping his mouth with toilet paper. Of course, some weirdo might-a thought he was drinking out of the toilet, but because I knew I clasped my hands to my mouth and of course, he didn't notice until the door swung shut and crashed, of course then Shikamaru was up and looking around, I heard voices coming into le toilets and Shika came out, I was in a cubical, so I put my hands around his mouth (ew!!!) and dragged him into the cubical, and I stood on le toilet, I put a finger to my lips and we waited until the voices died down. (never, EVER go into le boys toilets!! THAT'S MY ADIVCE!!)

I swallowed hard, and when silence finally over-took everything I let go of him and ran.

Bolting out of the toilets like lightning, using the crazy skill of social invisibility to escape unnoticed, like I've said, sometimes it's handy.

I found Gaara and dragged him to the tap where I sat and scrubbed my hands for all of lunch and he just stood by me and didn't ask questions. I love him, what'd one do without a Gaara?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thurs 12/3/15**

Saw Shika. We were in debating, he didn't say anything but went pale when he saw me, I had been lying low for the last few days, even Sasuke couldn't find me for ages when he asked me to work and extra hour yesterday as their a staff member short (aka, Naruto'll be there and he needs somebody to keep watch. Seriously, I actually believed them at first.)

Anyway, we were offered lunch, and I didn't say anything but gave him a look when he refused the vast quantities of muffins and finger-buns being offered.

I ate his share. Trust me. Mmmmm… finger buns….

Anyway, I sat and spoke to the wall. Not really I sat and started to talk with Sasuke before sakura walked over and asked him out again. I really don't see how she can do that. Once I liked a guy in year nine and went to ask him out, walked up to him, stuttered for a while before turning away again and nearly smothering myself with embarrassment in the library seats. Yes. One CAN smother themselves in a library squishy-chair. It is possible, because I remember getting up and saying to the people who were staring (they had finally noticed me) that the smothering was actually working so I need to find something else that didn't.

Anyway, point being I just backed off then to go laugh some more and cover it with eating a blueberry muffin. I don't do much speaking. Sasuke covers for me there, I just write speeches and he orders people around, sakura tried to order people around and Shikamaru sits and says he can't be bothered and let's us write the speeches. Fair enough, I can see why he is the most intelligent of us all.

Sakura is surprisingly good at speaking, she is very haughty and demanding and it makes the other team literally COWER. It's really amusing and me and Sasuke pretend to be planning rebuttal and pass palm-cards to one-another saying things like 'look at the nerdy one's face, it just went pale.' And 'I wonder if I said 'boo' would he go through the roof?'

We got out of Blodge and Science (YYEESS!!!!!) and Gaara has finished our ICPP and it's so cool!!!! It's a little car and if you flick a switch it drives in a circle, we had a few much-ups in which it went flying onto other groups projects, but its all good.

And I stuck Christmas lights on as head-lights. They may be Bright Purple but they are SO COOL!! It proves something interesting can even come out of Lemon-Batteries. No matter how much pain they can cause.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Saturday 14/3/15**

Nearly half way through le month. I can't wait until the holidays. Really, I can't. I just wanna sleep in like now, I'm NEVER getting out. And I know damnit. I just jinxed myself, but it won't happen this time!!! (Knocking on wood, KNOCKING ON WOOD!!!)…

Knock, knock, knock on wood… baby gotta- no! no crazy 80's moosic!!! Last time I got into tragic vintage hits it was the uptown girl incident.

We got our marks back, me n Gaara got 34/36 and WE WERE SO PROUD!!! Seriously, we HIGH-FIVED!!!

Ok, not that much of an achievement. But this'll clear things up: Gaara. High-Five. Science.

Ok, spaz-dance time much? Well, spaz-dance I did. And then I got weird looks from the few people who noticed.

Kakashi laughed when I proudly told him the Chrissie-lights were my idea. He patted me on the shoulder and kept walking. I was sad. But it didn't last long because we were both happy.

We Celebrated with Vanilla-Coke. Mmmm… Vanilla Coke….

Eh, getting out of bed. Im bored. And I hear mad yowling from what I HOPE is cats.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**2:28 – OOOHH MMYYY GGOOODD!!! KIIITTEENNNSS!!!**

TAMMY HAD HER LITTLE BBAABBYYY KITTIIEESS!!! THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!

Well, more like Tammy's Little Baby Kitties finally decided to open there eyes and see the world. I have named two Naruto and Sasuke because one fell into the milk-tray and the other pushed it.

Guess who is who.

The others are just 'Kitten One' and so on, they'll have names once they do something to earn them. Like pushing another kitten into the milk-tray.

Like one of my cats is called 'Fat Ugly Cat' because it didn't do anything with its life expect be a Fat Ugly Cat. So thus it was named.

Yes, harsh some would call it, but Fat Ugly Cat is proud. It bounced other cats out of the way with it's gigantic ass.

Anyway, going to tell Temari, I think she wants to see them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:45**

Temari and Gaara came over and had afternoon tea, and fed most of it to kittens before Kitty-Barf (guess why it's named) puked on the carpet, IT WAS NASTY!!!

At which my guests packed up and ran before more of them did the same. It was fun, it's really cold tonight. I'm in bed with a hot-water bottle studying for an Iruka-Test.

They've started the 'STUDY OR YOU'LL FAIL YOUR SCHOOL CERTIFICATE!!!' run. We were all waiting for it to happen, and the fooking School-Certificate is TWO TERMS AWAY!!!! But NOOO!!! They decide to FREAK US OUT now!!!!!

We've finally gotten out of the stupid topic of chicken breasts, where Jiraiya endeavours to say any part of the women's anatomy discreetly. He is really the creepiest of them all. I think I may switch Blodge classes.

Nah, Naruto'd kill me. He is surprisingly good at Biology, Sasuke didn't take Blodge, he is in Elective P.E. when we're in Biology.

Dunno where Gaara is, Math I think. He is that kind of Right-Brain person. Too intelligent for his own good. I hate math.

Oh well, me n Naruto have our game, we write a list of words and you have to try and incorporate them in questions, and you get a certain number of points for each word. We have confused so many Sub-teachers it's not funny.

Like, randomly we'll check the list and we could be talking about government, and we would ask if he thought 'The Hokage would have kept sea-monkeys as a child, and if this has effected the way he treats others in his vicinity differently?'

In which the teacher would give us weird looks and 'um' and 'err…' for a while before he would say he didn't think he Kept Sea-monkeys.

Of course, the words was 'Differently' as you can guess. I just felt like asking about sea-monkeys.

Jokes, it was 'Sea-monkeys.' Otherwise I wouldn't of risked a detention for being a smart-ass.

Anyway, its funny, once Naruto got like 15 points strait up for asking if he looked 'Fergalicious' in his new pants. The teacher gave him such a freaked out look we couldn't stop laughing for hours.

Anyway, im wining so far, coz I'm on 120 points and he's only on 112. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! Sasuke referee's when we're in different classes. It's good-fun.

Anyway, im bored as hell and I don't wanna go to work tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sunday 15/3/15 – hahahaha, two 15's!!!!**

Bored. At work. Bored. We have a radio now and it's resulted in mad bouts of disco dancing and giving unsuspected shop attendants lap-dances to_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their life it's better then yours, damn right, it's better then yours I can teach you but I have to charge._

You should have seen the look on the poor workers face. It was hilarious. I will never do it again, but it was worth it.

The radio has been reported as the culprit for this mass-lap-dancings, and will be removed shortly from the crime scene; this is Sorano Takaski, Channel Work, saying: goodnight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HEELLLOOOO!!!! Sorry for not updating in a while. IT'S LE HOLIDAYS!!! YYAAYYY!!!! I put up a one-shot as well, if you'd like to read that. Anyway, hoped you liked le update!!! **

**Ta-ta!!! To-love-is-to-lie**


	15. Days go on

**Monday: after work: too freaked to write date.**

Well, Kiba now owes me HIS FREAKING LIFE!!!! AAHHHH!!!! I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO GET INTO THIS ONE!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Ok, now I've gotten that out of my system. Notice how the screaming sessions are getting shorter? Well, the doctor says it's starting to take a strain on my hand so I should stop. Not really, I'm just lazy, and it's getting old.

Well, I think he was smoking something nasty, because he nearly ran in-front of the delivery van when I backed out of the shed, I had to smuggle him into the store room (he is not the lightest of people!! WHY COULDN'T SHIKAMARU GET HIT BY MY CAR?! I know, harsh, but it would-a saved time damnit!) anyway, I smuggled him into the store-room where Sasuke looked after him.

When I came back apparently he had run off when Sasuke wasn't in the room.

Sasuke: looking after people MEANS WATCHING THEM IDIOT!!!!!!

He said he wasn't going to ask. I wish I could be like Sasuke, not get into people's business. Sakura would like my job. She likes gossip.

Speaking of which, the Hanuro household has been taken off the list, we don't do deliveries there anymore, apparently they rang and complained, Sasuke hadn't told me because he thought my frail emotional state couldn't handle it.

In other words: he forgot.

You know what this means? It means the person who is hitting sakura knows that I know.

Great, well, at least they aren't getting peaches that haven't been sat on by VARIOUS GAY COUPLES!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tuesday 17/3/15 – math sucks. I have another assignment. **

Sitting with Gaara today. I told him I'm not moving until the bell rings and if I try to hurt me. Note to self: Gaara KEEPS promises. Don't get him to make them anymore.

Well, too late, because we have our second important debate and we can invite students. I want him to come. He said maybe. Then I looked at him sad until he said he would.

Ehehehehe….

We have a test in Science, our ICPP being finished and all. Stupid In-Class-Prac-Projects…

And you know how we got four wrong? Well, it turns out _I _got four wrong. _Gaara_ got _full_ marks, Kakashi took four off my score because even lemon's got le better of me.

Stupid Kakashi. I thought we both got the same mark damnit!!!

Anyway, we're onto Ecology. WE DO ENOUGH OF IT IN BLODGE DAMNIT!!!! Erg. I HATE food-chains. I make Naruto do mine now days. Hahahahahahaha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wednesday 18/3/15 –Bored and once again: NOT GETTING INTO KIBA'S SECRET!!!**

Actually quite proud of myself. I saw Kiba today and didn't help him. I know that sounds slack as hell but I'm trying to STAY OUT of secrets. Sakura hasn't been around for ages either. Naruto and Sasuke are more friends then problems now, (don't know if it makes a difference, but hey, what-cha gonna do?) and Shikamaru ate a grape in debating. Yes. A grape.

And if he threw it up later then SCREW HIM but the point being I'm not getting into the secrets. I like being invisible-girl. It was so…. Simple. Friends make my head hurt. Lemons make my eyes sting… Kittens make my carpet stink…. And Homework is almost as bad as friends!!!

I have so much math homework, we had a Sub-teacher that is under 10000 years old so she actually bothers to give us homework.

Damn her. Anyway, work soon, Lee was away so I was with a random year seven-er in sport. Hahahaahaha. They are like little ticks, you can't get rid of them.

I despise year Seven-ers. And no, I wasn't one. I, erm… skipped… a grade.

Sure, we'll go with that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:48**

Saw Kiba. He went into an old warehouse. Oohh… suss. It should be SINCE HE'S TAKING DRUGS!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Should I report him or something? NO. No! No secrets!!!

I have my own, and yet nobody GET'S INTO MY BUISNESS!!!! No, it's just me who has le worst luck in the history of EVER!!!

Erg. Ok, I'm done. Kiba can deal with this on his own man. Go on a journey of Self-Discovery or something.

Anyway, doing math h/w in bed. Couldn't be bothered to make a hot-water bottle. It's cold. Too cold. But im lazy. Too lazy…

Eh, I'll do it later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Friday 20/3/15 – nearly end of month. Only four weeks to go before holidays. YYEESS!**

Bored out of wits. Can't even be bothered to be excited for the weekend and all it's super-glue-self-to-mattress-glory.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday 21/3/15 – Naruto and Sasuke are here. They are plotting how to get me to come to their stupid party holiday house thing again. These guys just don't give up do they?**

"Come on Sorano! I WANNA GO ON A HOLIDAY!" Naruto whined.

"No."  
"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be f-"

"NO!"

"Hey Sorano can I-"

"NO!"

"I was just asking about a drink…"

"Yes."  
"So you'll come?"

"NO!"  
"I just wanted a freaking drink!"  
"AND I SAID YES!"

"Okay, so it's all okay?"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"Ah! Make up your mind woman!"

I bet you anything they planned this. The Bastards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 22/3/15 Bored. I don't wanna go to work. Eehh….**

Hello. Erm, nothing really to write. Going to shower. Good bye.

Yes. That WAS pointless.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**6:45 – at work**

Sasuke's le only one here. Naruto is at his home doing H/W. Sasuke is awful quiet. No deliveries, strangely. I'm working le counter instead. We're short on staff these days. Nobody wants to work at little ol' fruit and veg shop THAT MAKES MILLIONS ALL OF THE WORLD!!!!

No, nobody wants to work for a global company.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:19**

Found out why Sasuke is quiet. Itachi is around. He keeps dropping in and leaning against stuff. Strange, he's NEVER in le shop, Sasuke says he's out with various girlfriends and le such, He says his Mutti and Vati (mum n dad) hate Itachi's friends and have forbidden them from the house since they got drunk and peed off the balcony.

I laughed.

Sasuke glared.

I shrugged.

I'm getting better at this, a month ago I would-a ran. The novelty of Glaring has worn off.

Itachi is weird, I don't know how I feel about him. He is …clouded. I know it sounds weird, but he is shrouded in thoughts and experiences. He sees things in a different light and you can tell, for the things that Sasuke smiled about and I laughed about he didn't understand. He has a different mind to us.

Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, I dunno, I guess I'll find out eventually. Sasuke hates him, as soon as he enters the room a stuffy sense of quiet hostility radiates from him, you can feel it in everything he does and he can't hide it, it's a mixture of pure anger and hate, with a pinch of fear, he is scared of Itachi. It's understandable, I don't think I'd last long in a room with Itachi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:23**

Then again, I AM invisible girl…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:24**

Ok, ok, I got it, a NORMAL PERSON wouldn't last long in a room with Itachi.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**8:27**

Or me for that matter….

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello my perties!!!! Sorry about not updating for a while, I have been in cairns (Australia) !!!! and it ROCKS!! I can tell you, it is filled with le hottest guys EVER!! Go there. It rules. Mmm… holidays. Anyway, hope you like le update, sorry again for not doing it sooner. **

**XO To-love-is-to-lie **


	16. Unexpected

**Monday 23/3/15 – ahh, we're back again, in English, should be reading, but I'm not. **

Bored. We had to give up recess (which isn't so bad nowadays since I sit with Gaara) to go and see Iruka over debating. It was fun. Not really.

Shikamaru looked a touch better, I guess. I don't know why I still write that down, I need to get out of that habit if im getting out of that secret.

Lovely day. Nice and sunny. Chilly breeze thought, first frost was this mornin' I think the lake'll start to freeze soon. CAN'T WAIT!!!!

In art we finger-painted. Strange, I know, but the end of term is approaching for Autumn holidays and we have nothing to do, Tsnuade-sensei RULES!! So does Finger-Painting.

She gave us a briefing too. Next term we start our School-Certificate Art-Works.

I'm nervous. Why must they do this!? Also in Careers they've started going all 'THIS IS YOUR FUTURE!!!' on us. Pressure's on. Kakashi-Sensei is pre-testing us. Already. GOD-DANGIT IT'S TWO TERMS AWAY!!!! LEAVE US BE FOR A WHILE!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 24/3/15- At work, Naruto's here. **

Mmmm… Coffee. Naruto makes really good coffee. Why? We shall never know. But he does. Sasuke is all fidgety and about le place. No Itachi today, so I dunno the reason. Naruto is half asleep. I have don't my half of our Blodge assignment, and he needs to pull through on his and spent all last night doing it. Sure, I spell-checked it and fixed the grammar, but he still did the leg work and ---- SHIIITT!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**7:57**

OH FUCKITY FUCK FUCKERS!!!! I dropped my coffee!!!! AND I now know why Sasuke I fidgety!!!!

HIS PARENTS WERE HERE!!!!! I didn't get a really good look at them since I dashed off to get a tea-towel before the coffee soaked into the bread. They'll live, everybody loves coffee-flavoured bread.

Anyway, by the time I got back and cleaned up le coffee soaked-bread (pretended it never happened) they were gone and so was Sasuke (DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Scandal!!!) Naruto was just laughing because apparently his dad stepped in it and Sasuke had to explain why there was coffee on le floor.

I love him, he said he knocked it over. I really do Love him.

Temari gave me a lift home. I went home early because I now have a good burn from the coffee up my leg. AND IT REALLY STINGS!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 25/3/15 – Sakura and I had a run in…. damnit.**

Somebody knocked Sakura's side on the way to Math, she suddenly doubled over and grasped the spot, through the school blouse (I reckon they're designed by perverts because a touch of sweat or water and they go see-through) I could see a huge bruise, we had eye-contact. And I don't know, it happened again. I was nice and social like a normal person.

In English I slipped a note into her book.

_'Go and tell the school nurse you're sick and need to go home, you can go to my place, stay until you feel better._'

I left her with details. Why did I do it? NOW SHE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!!!!

Oh well, half way through the class she asked Iruka to see the nurse. I think she took my advice.

I hope she's gone when I get home. I really do. I went with Sasuke and strait to work. I'm really hungry and I think Sasuke got sick of my tummy rumbling and is getting me a chicken wrap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 26/3/15 – 6 in le morning. I've been walking to school for a while and occasionally catching lifts with Gaara, but im braving the school bus and the evil Pam who deserve to get cancer and die**.

Sakura was gone when I got home after work, she left a thank-you note and a flower.

_'Sorano, _

_Thanks._

_From Sakura.'_

It was filled with passion and love. Can't you tell? I sure can. She is forever in my debt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday 28/3/15 – nearly end of month. 28 days until my birthday, why am I exited? I'm not. I guess it'll just be easier. **

Nearly time for work, Gaara and I went for a walk.

"Are you leaving school this year?" I ask.

"I don't know." He replied, the usual 1-to-four word answers.

"I'm not. I'm staying for year 11 and 12. I want HSC results."

Gaara shrugged. "You'll be fine, you have plenty of friends now."

It was my turn to shrug. "You, Sasuke and Naruto. Invisible-Girl has three friends for the first time since fourth grade."

Gaara shook his head, and turned to me with that searching look. "You're not invisible; they just don't know what to look for." He said simply.

He will never know the impact those words had on me, they hit me like one of lee's tennis racquets to the head, and for a moment I had to stop and shake myself to make sure I wasn't delirious, when I stopped he turned and looked at me.

"You alright there?"

"Ya, I'm good, I'm good…" I respond and keep walking, digesting his words thoroughly.

We walk down the road to the Lake and sit on the bench for a while, the big tree is losing it's leaves and it blends with Gaara's hair. I think he should be a soldier and only fight in autumn. He would rule.

When I told him this he looked at me weird.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 29/3/15 – at work, no coffee, Naruto asked if I wanted some but I told him it was bad luck.**

Bored. Nothing happened, still digesting Gaara's words. _'You're not invisible, they just don't know what to look for.'_

Sasuke is better today. I think I can have Tea…. Yes, tea. Tea will fix everything.

Unlike Coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:34**

Saw Kiba, he walked into a warehouse. I didn't do anything. I just kept walking home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Monday 30/3/15 – morning. I'm really bored. You reckon I can scab a lift from Gaara? I don't feel like arguing with Pam or walking.**

Bored. Out of breakfast stuff again. Have to eat cold spaghetti. How sad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 1/4/15 **

I-I don't know, I really don't know…

Kiba is dead.

Just like that. Dead. No joke…. Dead.

I don't know… what I can do, or, what I should have done. But guilt for this rests on my shoulders… Kiba is Dead. And it's my fault.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HELLOO!! This is a turning point, as Sora finally makes up her mind about what she wants to do, form there on out things get more complicated. Hope you enjoyed le update! Im not going to be here for another 4 days, sorry!!! And hehe, I LIVE in Australia. We went up to cairns for a week as a small holiday. And I still have a week o holz left! **

**Anyway, I g2g! I have friends coming over! Bye! Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**

**(p.s. special thanks to foxattack and masked Ai who have reviewed for god knows how long, I love you!!! thanks so much for reviewing everyone!)**


	17. Those who Cared

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday 4/4/15 **

I was in shock on Wednesday, I can write what happened now. Still, the numbness from the school principal's news on Tuesday shook me to the bone.

All that mattered in the morning was the fact I didn't want to walk, I went to school, I sat with Gaara, and in fourth period we were called to the hall. Simple as that.

And he told us then, he went into a long winded speech, but I wasn't listening. Did anybody know why he died? The principal didn't say.

I do. It was drug overdose. He said he died on Sunday night. I saw him. I was possibly the last to do so. I could have stopped him that night.

I could have prevented it, I was given knowledge and I could have saved a life. I ignored it, I was selfish. I thought only for myself.

And now he's dead. Kiba is dead; the boy with a strange love for dogs is dead. We put a plaque for him at the gate. But it won't change anything.

I didn't cry. I just stood and watched crowds of bawling people wander out of the hall, it took Gaara to take my hand and lead me out of the hall to lunch to get me to move.

All lunch I didn't let go of his hand, even when we sat down he didn't eat because I wouldn't let go.

Eventually Gaara asked why I was in so much shock. All I managed to say was "I could have saved him…"

Gaara seemed to understand a bit, and didn't ask any more, but just sat by me. And after a while the bell rang, and I numbly went to class. In which I sat next to Sasuke (art) and he patted me on the back. He knew less then Gaara but he could see I didn't take it well.

In Blodge Naruto did the same, he looked pale too. He had known Kiba since kindergarten.

I'm as good as a murderer. All those times I STRIVED to avoid it. I killed Kiba. Nobody knows it, but all those people who loved him could have been saved trouble.

I never said anything. I thought it'd be better… Kiba can look after himself…. He doesn't need me…. I can't do anything anyway….

I don't know what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 5/4/15**

School is tomorrow. The funeral is today. My birthday is in 20 days. Holidays in 2 weeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**11:12**

I know what to do! I do.

We were standing in the funeral, all the procession garbed in black, a hint of dark purple and maroon, the family stood weeping, I didn't cry. Nobody else I knew came besides Naruto, the year was invited, only his friends came, and I didn't know them.

So Sasuke and Gaara didn't care? Sakura's tears were crocodile tears? They were fine to stand and bow there heads but not get out of bed to show respect?

Anger filled me as I stood watching his father and brothers carry the coffin down, it was cloudy and a cliché drizzle started, and I think this didn't help the mood. People started to cry harder, and nobody put up an umbrella.

Did anybody know the culprit for his death rested on the small girl right to his aunt? Would they want revenge? Would I be thrown in another potato sack? Was it too late to help Shikamaru?

I know I can't let him die or end up hurt. Kiba's death was a wake-up call, out of the blue and unlooked for, I know now sakura and Shika must be looked after, for is nobody else has noticed this, and I have, it rests with me to do what I know is right.

Naruto is the kind of person to take a friends death personally, no matter what to connection, he sees us as a team. And a death of a team-mate is to be hailed as a tragedy. Maybe Naruto's way is more hurtful then ours, but it pays the respect Kiba deserves.

Sakura needs somebody; I'll let her stay at my house as long as she wants.

Shika im going to talk too, it doesn't matter if there's a god out there who wants me to do this or not, it wouldn't change my actions. Kiba wasn't meant to die, and I could have seen it through, at the least I could have told somebody.

Death is so harsh. To think I'll never see Kiba again is weird.

Naruto stood through it all. Once of twice I saw him wipe a tear from his face, and anger filled me again that Sasuke and Gaara weren't here. Afterwards we both went back to my place and sat in silence for a while, drinking tea. He went home later, and now im here.

Now im different. Now I have something to work on. A few days before Kiba's death all that mattered was wether Pam would kick me off the bus, or if I could bludge through Blodge, Now none of it matters, the small things now are put in perspective.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday 6/4/15 **

All throughout school people have graphitised walls with 'R.I.P Kiba, we'll miss you.' to think all these randoms are bothered to write on walls and not to come to his funeral.

I found sakura. I told her to come to my place whenever she needed it, and that it doesn't matter what the cause, if she just needs somebody, to find me.

I'll talk to Shika in debating tomorrow.

Things are going to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 7/4/15 **

Things are starting to find there way back to normal. Slowly, people are laughing and talking again. I did, Sasuke tripped over and a hundred Fangirls came to help him up. They trampled him before they realized they were going to be late to class and ran off, sure, we both were late to class, but the teachers know by now that if Sasuke comes in with footprints all over him he's excused.

Kiba ran off when I asked if I could talk to him. If I have to man all the bathrooms at school with a patrol (I'll get Naruto to help, he'll stand by the toilets all lunch with me) I will, I'll find him eventually. Hopefully eventually won't be too late.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wednesday 8/4/15 – I found Shika. **

I cornered him in debating, he looks bad.

"Shika, can I talk to you?"

"No, I'm leaving my bus comes soon." He said, not looking at me.

"There's another 15 minutes until the bell dearie." I say, showing him my watch.

"And I hate rushing, im packing up now instead."

"Shika…" I say warningly, then sigh. "Well too bad, im a-talking to you now."

"Whatever."

"Look, you need to eat." I say simply. "And unless you want me to go and tell Tsnuade, which you don't, I suggest you let me help you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I do." I say firmly. "And you better too unless you want to end up in Counselling. My case is pretty easy to prove." I say, I was hoping it wouldn't result in Blackmail, but it has.

"Oh, how?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lift your shirt up." I say simply.

Problem here: Sasuke walked in.

Yeah. Touch suss. I shall tell him to ignore it later. "Sasuke go away." I guess he hasn't heard that kind of confidence in me before, I had to say this and Sasuke can go off and find Naruto.

"Er- I'll just… go…" And he ran out. I have never seen Sasuke so weirded-out. Even the time Naruto dared me to give him a lap-dance. Which I did. That was the radio-day. That radio has bad influenced on us….

Anyway, Shika and I have a stare-off. I wasn't going to back down now. Shika sighed. "I don't know what your on, but I'm not going to strip for you."  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BLOODY STRIP I WANT YOU TO EAT!" I was angry. I snapped. It wasn't my fault. My voice rang through the whole library, Sakura and Sasuke both turned to our room and looked at us. I turn red. "Whoops…Well, whatever, but I will go tell the councillor, either that or you let me help you. That's all I have to say."

I walked back to the room with Sasuke and Sakura in it and sat down.

"Well, she can yell." Sakura muttered.

I turn red again. "So-sorry, I didn't mean too…" Oh god. Stuttering comes back. Even around sakura strangely.

Sasuke sighed. "Now look what you've done. She's gone all st-st-stuttery on us."

"Shh…" sakura said jokingly. "You'll make it worse."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLOOO!! Thank you so much for the reviews- and there are no cheetah's in Australia. There are Koala's and other random stuff, but no Cheetah's, whoever told you that deserves Stupid Claps stupidclapsforpersonwhotoldyouthattherewerecheeta'sinAustralia hehehe. Anyway, my friends and I went generally Spaz and it was fun! Hehe, thanks heaps! **

**Ta-ta! To-love-is-to-lie**


	18. Term one down, three to go!

**Friday 10/4/15 **

We won our State debate, I can't believe it, the Country one is coming up, and I'm so nervous, apparently this school is really good! AND YOU KNOW WHATS WORSE? I have to practise public speaking! Iruka says every second lunchtime he wants to see me and the team practise (he is taking this seriously) until I get it right, because if Sasuke or somebody gets sick then we need a stand-in. And that will be me. And if I can't talk we are SCREWED.

So, I found myself yesterday afternoon walking with Gaara (which has become our new thing, because besides weekends and (some) classes we hardly get that much time together with work and everything. Kiba's death still haunts me, but I know if I come to school looking as hollow and puffy-eyed as everyone else who cared for Kiba it will take my mind of everything else and soon more people would be put as risk.

It's strange how I find myself suddenly a leaning post for so many people, a majority who don't know it, their future's rest on what Shika does, and what Shika does rests mostly on me, being the only one who knows.

My mother, when she was still talking to me, always said 'We have naught to do with our own futures, it is the people and animals around us that make our Futures' and now I see so much truth in it.

The people I walk past in the street, they could end my life, but they don't, every day my life rests on the edge of a knife, delicately balanced, and swayed only slowly by the breezes my surroundings make, and I am doing the same to everyone else, their actions and their thoughts rest on what I, and everyone else they stand by, does.

Everyone, from the so-called insignificant to the people who we would trust with anything, hold our lives. Wether we like it or not.

Anyway, I walked with Gaara, having given up on the Bus weeks ago.

"GARRA WAIT YOU BASTARD!" I yell, running to catch up with him, some year seven-ers look at me shocked-like because I called him a bastard. They are so innocent.

He turns and looks at me with the usual bland stare. I call it his welcome stare.

"Yes?"

"You started walking without me!" I say angrily, panting.

"You were with Iruka." One-to-Four word answer again. I don't know how he manages it.

"I know! And guess what!? IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"I don't care."

"Sure you do."

He sighs. "Fine, what?"

"HE WANTS ME TO SPEAK!"

"Yes? You DO do debating." He added. Oh, that was five words! But I have the strangest feeling he is jealous, he hates it when I spend time with Sasuke or Naruto or debating and the such.

"Every second lunch time until I can speak I have to practise with Sasuke and sakura and Shikamaru!"

"And…?"

"Well… Er, you see, the first one is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Fine, Monday," I say angrily. "But will you come?"

"I don't see why my presence would make any difference." He says as we continue our walk along the road.

"You're my best friend Gaara," I say frowning. "Your presence means the world."

Then it was like the time he said 'you're not invisible, they just don't know what to look for.' I kept walking, brooding angrily, and he stopped, the words seemed to have hit him hard, I turn and smile.

"Come on, hurry up! I don't wanna be late for work."

He shakes himself, and jogs to catch up.

"So will you come?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine, I will."

I smile. "Thanks."

We walk home, giggling and occasionally trying to trip one-another over, its strange how at times Gaara is so fun to be around, and sometimes he is as moody as anything. I think he PMS's.

Anyway, work was really boring, and I need to prove to Shika I know, he can't go into denial more, so I plan to man the toilets all lunch and recess. Well, if I can't, Naruto will.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sunday 12/4/15 **

Spent the weekend with Gaara and Sasuke. It wasn't good. Those boys don't get on. I think it's a bad idea that they should ever be in the same room again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Monday 13/4/15 – I caught Sasuke and Naruto looking suspicious again, and I thought they had dropped the holiday thing, my birthday is coming up. I don't trust them.**

Our first practise with me speaking was today. Gaara didn't come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**8:29**

We practised all through work, after my deliveries, we had a one-on-one debate, which kinda doesn't work, but we had to speak on the spot and Naruto judged.

I won ONE. And that I only think because Naruto felt sorry for me. Damn him to hell.

I can't stop shaking when I try to talk formally, even around Naruto and Sasuke.

Like, he gave us a topic of Umbrella's and I repeated the fact it's bad luck if you open them indoors three times. My speech lasted 8 minutes. Why? Because I St-st-stuttered the whole way through, this is a disaster.

I saw Gaara as well. He didn't mention not coming. Either did I. I guess it doesn't matter…. It's only a practise…

I still with he had of been there. Maybe it's only coz he doesn't like being around Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 14/4/15 **

Hahahahahaha. In basically all our classes we are just bludging, we just sit and talk, except for Art, Tsnuade would never let us do that. She is scary when she's angry.

In science Kakashi just opened a book and READ. We just shrugged and continued talking.

Somebody else knows about Kiba's murder. On the shack wall it's written 'Kiba Died Here.' Somebody else holds guilt for this too. It's not just me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 15/4/15- Sport didn't run today, since it's the last week and that. **

In P.E we did DANCING… Dancing. DANCING DAMNIT! It was embarrassingly hilarious, and Gai wouldn't let us go out of our crazy bush-dancing pose while he explained it, so I had to wait for fifteen minutes with Gaara's hands on my hips and my hands around his neck, and you know how uncomfortable that can get after a while?

Anyway, we did a dance where you move on to a new partner every time which was better because we have more girls then boys so there were girl's as guys too.

When I danced with Shika he is skin and bone, I whispered in his ear to gain weight the whole time while he argued he didn't know what I was on about.

I got him though. on the way out he tripped 'mysteriously' and his shirt 'mysteriously' got caught on something, a few people stopped and frowned muttering 'Skinny bastard…" while sizing up themselves.

No! THEY DON'T SEE THE POINT! YOU CAN SEE HIS BLOODY RIBS!

I look at him as if to say 'See?' as he fixes his shirt. He glowers and ignores me, muttering about my just causing trouble.

I narrow my eyes. "Oh, I'll show you troublesome…"

Sasuke runs up behind me and shoves me, grinning. "Why are you so evil today?" he asks.

"Why are you so happy today?" I snap.

He shrugs, instantly resuming his smirky usual self. Damnit. I shouldn't have said anything. I see Gaara walking ahead and excuse myself, knowing he'd be angry if I ditched him for Sasuke.

In Science we got to mess about with food dyes and other entertaining materials, we all came out with blue and green stained faces and hands.

And I can tell you, the dye isn't washing off. I have a feeling Kakashi played a cruel joke on us.

Debating practise wasn't any better. I tried to speak but couldn't, this time I managed to choke on my own spit and launching into a coughing fit.

How can anyone CHOKE on THEIR OWN spit? IT'S LIKE IMPOSSIBLE! But I did it. How I did it, I don't know. But I managed it.

Gaara didn't come again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 16/4/15 – one more day…. **

CAN'T WAAAIIITT! I can finally superglue myself to my mattress and stay in my PJ's and celebrate the fact I'll be 16 and finally allowed to be on my own legally. You know what I wonder? Who is leaving school this year, who's gonna go on to year 12?

Oh well, first we need to get through the School Certificate. The teachers are laying off now they have given us our Holiday Homework, they're as tired as us and can't be bothered to do much.

Except Gai-Sensei, we're still dancing. I danced with Tenten today, because she was one of the girls who had to act as a guy. It was better then Dancing with Lee. Lee is a horrible Dancer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Friday 17/4/15- LAST DAY OF SCHOOOOL!**

It was awesome. We just went spaz all day long and jumped out windows and didn't do anything, we didn't do Debating prac today, none of us could be bothered, instead I stayed with Gaara and we played Chases all day and was really random.

I hid behind a tree and waited, eventually after I sat down and started yawning he found me and I had to run for my life it's weird how Gaara is so happy at times, and scowly-moody-unhappy-pants at others.

He swept my up bridal-style laughing, my blonde hair flying in the wind. We had run all the way home laughing so much we couldn't breathe and had to stop and walk.

At work Naruto and I were really high (on life… no drugs for us) and couldn't stop laughing over something I don't even remember, and then I snorted when I laughed and we all laughed even harder and then Sasuke walked into the batcave to see us lying on the Grain-bags laughing so much we nearly peed ourselves and just walked out again and we laughed harder then ran for the bathrooms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HEELLOOO!!! A bit happier then the last chapter, yay for holidays! Anyway, please review, I love you heaps!!! Thanks so much!!!! **

**To-love-is-to-lie**


	19. Decisions

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**SATURDAY 18/4/15 – HHOOOLLIIIDDAAYYYSS!!! YYEESSS!!!! It's time for a SEXY PARTY!!!!**

Slept in late. loved it. YYEESSS! My birthday is in 8 days. Still worried about Sasuke and Naruto's secret Conspiracy. Oh well, I'll deal with it then. Now im up I'm bored so im gonna go celebrate the Hols with Gaara.

…..

CELE-BRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**20/4/15 – Gaara is still here. He has lived here for the past three days. Literally. He slept over the last two nights because we stayed up playing super ancient old version of Mario. GO MARIO! **

Ohh… we are so dead, on Sat night we stayed up playing Mario, then we went to Gaara's, then we went to the lake (it's nearly frozen over as it get's colder) then we went back to my place and played Crash Bandicoot instead. Then we fell asleep on the couch (both of us, and lord knows how we fitted) and then Naruto came over and threw pillows at me.

"Umm…" Naruto started, walking in the door.

I rolled over and fell off the couch, me head collided with the floor and I swore loudly. I hear a random groan and then a body rolls over and Gaara's head collides with mine which once again meet's the floor. We both swear loudly.

Naruto control's laughter and we both stand rubbing out heads. "Stupid floor…" I mutter. "It's always there when you want it least…"

Naruto sat down, once again fighting mad laughter. "You both look dead."

"_We are_." Both of us snap angrily. "And we planned to stay that way! But _you_ RUINED IT!"

"Eh…hehheh…" Naruto laughed awkwardly, thinking it might have been a bad time to come over.

We glare at him angrily before I retreat to the bathroom to wash my face. Eehh…Pimples…

It's the 20th. FIVE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Once I actually get out of my PJ's (which I have lived in for the last 2 days strait) I ask Naruto why he came.

He shrugs. "I'm bored, I came earlier but you two looked so cute I didn't disturb you, but then I got too bored and just sat and threw pillows at you until you woke up."

"I don't think it's possible for me to look cute in the morning." I yawn.

"Erm… one: It's not morning, and Two: you were all cuddly and adorable!" Naruto smiled and I slammed the fridge door. Glaring at him.

"Ok, what time is it?' I snap, ignoring his number two comment.

"3pm."  
"Shit. What day is it?"

"erm… Monday?"

"Fuck." I drop the milk I have gotten out of the fridge and ran for my bedroom, getting into my work clothes. "WORK IN HALF AN HOUR! GO AWAY!" I scream to the boys downstairs. "I'M GONNA BE LATE BITCHES! MOVE!"  
I run downstairs, hairbrush in my mouth and tying up my messy blonde hair quickly. I sprint out the door and then think twice, running back inside I reach into Naruto's pocket and take his car keys. "Borrowing your car. Deal with it." And sprint off.

Naruto looks blankly. "We'll just wait here then…" he says slowly.

Gaara shrugs. "Weird girl." Picking up the milk he fixes the couch and sits down again.

As for work, it was typical, I saw Sakura and co. Sasuke and I just lay about on the Grain bags since not many companies want deliveries today.

"So your birthday's in…?"

"Five days." I fill in for him. "Sweet Sixteen."

He nods. I worry. Then finally a new order comes in.

"Hanuro Household Sora." Sasuke tells me. "I'm bored so I'll come." I nod and we

We drive there and back, it's boring and I start to wish I stayed in bed and skipped work. Afterwards the shift ends, and I yawn.

"Oi, Sasuke!" I call after the boy. "Come back with me! I've got Naruto's car!" I hold up the key's triumphantly. Sasuke laughs suddenly. "Yeah, Naruto's."

I stop. "It's yours isn't it?"

Sasuke nods. "Here, I'll drive you back."

"Oh no, no, no!" I snatch the key's out of his reach. "I'm driving."

He sighs. "Fine. We can practise your speaking." He grins evilly.

"Ok you drive." I surrender.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tuesday 21/4/15 – four days until birthday **

Bored. Everyone went home. Note to self: never keep Sasuke in the same room with Gaara ever again. Again.

I didn't heed my own words. I should have. Those boys DON'T mix!

It took another joint effort from em and Naruto to distract them from their glare-ness. It was horrible, me and Naruto were at the point of getting me to jump out the window or dress as a robber and invade the place while 'I was in the bathroom'.

But we didn't have to resort to that, because I just screamed 'OH MY GOD HOT CHEERLEADERS UNDRESSING!' and Gaara looked.

It was good enough. Sasuke might not have, but Gaara did. That's all we needed, in his moment of weakness I tackled him and Naruto removed Sasuke from the crime scene.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 22/4/15 – 3 days until birthday**

Spent day on own today besides work, which I spent in the LOVELY company of …

ITACHI! Joy!

He was at the work, Sasuke wasn't there (thank god, I can't imagine how awkward it would have been) either was Naruto.

Itachi just stood there. "So you're Sasuke's new Girlfriend?"

Im speechless. THAT BASTARD! HE TOLD HIS FAMILY I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND! Here was a decision for me, suddenly, without them around, I could now openly ruin Sasuke's plan to bring Naruto along, and ruin everything.

Right here I could expose Sasuke as a liar and make him sound desperate as hell, right now I could disgrace him and make suspicions form in Itachi's mind about whom he really likes.

Guilt plagued me, all the thing's he's done for me, the times he's saved my job by speaking to his parents, all the nice thing's he's done.

I grimace, and then hide it behind a smile. "Y-Yeah, you're Itachi, right?" I say, friendly as possible, trying to hide the small shy stutter that always came with being around somebody new. "We have met only once before. I'm Sorano."

He nods, surveying me. "I know," He gives me another cold glance, then smirks. "Bye."

"G'bye!" I say quickly as he leaves.

God, what have I gotten myself into? All the hard work they put into persuasion meant nothing, all in all, it'd been my decision. Great.

Well, at least they can't say I never do anything for them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**2:04 am **

Went to Gaara's for dinner. Strange thing happened.

Temari and I cooked dinner together and Kankuro (I don't like him) and Gaara argued over something about house plans.

They both retreated to the computer room the look something up on the internet and I chopped carrots quietly.

"So, you and Gaara are close friends now…" she said absently.

"Mmm, yeah, he's a great friend." I assure her.

Silence.

…

More of the stuff…

Suddenly Temari stoped short of severing a tomato's head. "Sora? I-If Gaara…ever…" She stops, choosing her words, and lowering her voice. "If he ever gets… angry… please, don't stick around. Run." She looks at me, concerned.

I nearly slip and cut my finger, I spin to look at her. "We've had arguments before, why in the world would I run?" I say, almost sharply.

Temari bites her lip, then shakes her head. "Just keep it in mind, okay?"

I shake my head too. "Ok, but still. He's my friend, and if I ran when we got on each other's nerves nothing in this world would ever go my way."

Temari sighed. 'You don't understand. But it doesn't matter, how have your holidays? Gaara slept at your place a few nights, what did you do?"

There was nothing suss in her tone, so I told her we just played old Video Games together and the such, she seemed to take that without a dirty mind so I let the other comment about running slip.

Why in the world would I do that? That makes no sense!

There house is nice, It has only one reminder for each family member of their life in the sand, each which Temari said they valued with their life.

Temari's room bore a large fan on her wall, she looked at it tenderly, she told me she'd had it since she was little.

In Kankuro's room a Puppet lay limply on a stool, it looked creepy. There is no way I could sleep with that thing in my room. I would have to chuck it out the window and lock all the doors before I felt safe.

In Gaara's room (where I found Gaara to tell him dinner was ready) a pear-shaped container lay on the ground. I looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's a gourd. It's really old." He seemed somewhat enthusiastic about the subject. "It's a family Heirloom from when our nations fought, apparently the warriors carried it on their backs, we still don't know why, and carried… sand in it." It was the most I'd ever heard him say in one sentence. I felt like applauding.

"Wow, my family doesn't have anything interesting in it." I say simply.

He snapped out of his state when talking about his gourd… what the fook? His gourd. Gaara has weird obsessions. Why would anyone want to CARRY SAND?

"Yeah, people still don't know why they carried sand, but hey, it doesn't really matter."

We walked out into the kitchen and had dinner, it was quiet, and when I made one small attempt at conversation in the form of 'pass the salad' everyone looked at me.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**HHEELLOOO!!! ANOTHER update. There's been a lot lately. I've now written 71 pages, you, my loves, have blessed me with 147 reviews, and I'm only just scraping to half way. Maybe, it depends. I've really tried to develop Sorano's character with the real-ness as one of us in the real world, with a quite likable personality with quiet voice and a loud mind, I've tried to let her deal with the obstacles like a real person would and freak out about things we would. I hope I've done that. I love you lots!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY!!! Hoping you'll all help me see it to the end! To-love-is-to-lie**


	20. Holidays

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**23/4/15 – Two days. Sasuke doesn't know I'm coming. Should I tell him? Eh, later…**

Spent day at home. I got mail. It's my pay! Yay! PAY! I finally got that new bra, next cup size. And the strange feeling I feel awkward even telling a DIARY that. And Diary's are INANIMITE OBJECTS DAMNIT!

Anyway, bored to hell. Almost to tears, but not quite that far yet. Maybe I'll call Naruto. I don't feel like being dragged to lunch or something with Gaara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**5:45**

Ok, Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke WAS though; apparently Naruto is on his own too. He lives in a flat by himself too. It's a nice flat; it's just a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room. It's messy but not dirty, if you get my meaning.

"Er… Sasuke?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, I'm here to do an- er, assignment." He said quickly.

"Nice try Sasuke, its Sora."

"Ohh… thank god, I was wondering who in the world would call _Naruto_ besides me and the Telstra Telecom guys."

"Nice, I'll tell him that," I say dryly. "Now IS Naruto there?" I ask.

"No, he's out, I'm waiting for him."

"Oh, ok. Can I meet you guys there?"

"No." he said sharply.

"Err… okay then, you guys enjoy some 'alone time'."

"NO!" he said more sharply. "I mean, um, yes. Yes, that's it."

"Err… ok, I'm going now…" Then I hung up. O-Kay… not going to ask… So, in the end, I went to Gaara's anyway.

I knocked on the door. "Hello!? GAARA! GET OUT HERE I'M BORED!" I yell next to his window, I've discovered he likes sleeping in almost as much as me.

I hear somebody jump and a loud thud. He had rolled out of bed. "SORANO GO AWAY! I'M SLEEPING!" he yelled back angrily.

"NOT ANYMORE BUCKO!" I yell again. "WAKEY, WAKEY!"

I hear him swear loudly and call me mean names. I'm not going to repeat them, I shrug. "Come on Gaara, the lake is calling! It's AUTOMN! BE HAPPY!"

"NO!"

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants. You have made me go this far, so be warned."

I walk over to Kankuro's room, I know this window is easy to break into, Gaara had said Temari and Kankuro would be away today, so it should be safe, I get a bobby pin out of my hair and slide it in-between the window and then brick wall. I know this room has no fly-screen. I have had to break into this house to rescue random cat's at some stages in life, so I'm not new at this.

I lever the window open, and once it's big enough to slip my hand under I heave it aside. Climbing in the window I step onto the carpet of Kankuro's room, the puppet stares at me evilly. I go to leave by my shoe catches on the curtain and I see it tumble down, I leap to catch it quietly, holding the rail just above the ground.

Crap, it broke. Oh crap… umm. Umm… JUST PRETEND IT NEVER HAPPENED! I put it back in place and run. Approaching Gaara's room I kneel down in front of his bed. I sit and smile at him creepily until he opens his eyes.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." I say sweetly.

He looks at me for a while sleepily, before it registers. "AAHH! SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HOW DID YOU GET IN THE HOUSE?!"

I have to lie down because I'm laughing so hard. He glares insanely at me, and I just keep laughing. "I TOLD you I'd find a way to get you up!"

"No you didn't!" I don't reply to this, but just keep laughing. He glares at me before sighing and going to put on a shirt.

I wipe me eyes. "Hey, it's a pretty warm day today and you haven't been to the lake before have you?" He shakes his head, opening the cupboard. "Well I was thinking I could show you the wonders of the Lake's Swing before it freezes over and gets too cold."

He pulls on a shirt and shrugs. "Fine."

I smile. "YAY!"

We head down to the lake; it's a nice place, a whole circular bed of deep water surrounded by tree's. There is a dock for fishing, but there aren't many fish in the Lake so it's used just for swimming by the few children who live on the lane. Some time ago some kids built a rope swing, it's just a long line of rope hanging from a tree branch with a piece of wood on the end, and you hand on to the wood and swing off the Fisher's Dock.

"Ok my love, here is how it works." I already had my swimmers on underneath, so I take off my shorts and shirt and hold on the swing, I run and swing off the dock, tucking my legs up and bombing into the cold water. "FUCK THAT'S COLD!" I scream when I'm in. Gaara hesitates. I quickly add. "I mean, it's wonderful, HOP IN!"

He sighs and does the same. Emerging he says the same thing as me. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!"

I tread water. "I know." I say happily.

We spend a long time just swimming and splashing water at each other, doing handstands under the water, and grabbing each other's ankles and pulling them under water when there not looking.

Eventually I feel something on my ankle. I whip around and laugh. "HA! Not this time bucko!"

"What?" he asks.

"You touched my foot."

"No I didn't…" we look at one-another, I see him go pale and I have the strangest feeling I'm doing the same.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" We run for the shore and collapse on it, lying on our towels and holding each other looking scared.

"Eels…" I squeak, letting go off him and curling up into a ball. "I hate them…"

He laughs, and so we just sat there on the sand bank feeling cold and violated by eels and talked. He knows me birthday is in two days, but refuses to tell me his. I'll ask Temari later.

"Come on! You have to be scared of something!" I persist.

He shrugs. "I don't know, and even if I did why would I tell you?"

"Coz I'm your friend and you love me?"

He laughs. "Yes, also, if you don't hesitate to break into my house I wouldn't put it past you to plant whatever I'm scared of under my bed."

I shrug. "Maybe. But if I were you I'd say I was scared of that diamond necklace I saw in town the other day."

"Yeah, and I'd obviously fall for that."

I grin. "That's the plan."

Afterwards we walk back, and we end up gossiping about people in our year. "What about Sasuke?" Gaara asks.

I shrug, wanting to get off _THAT_ scandalous topic. "Dunno, he has everything going for doesn't he?"

"Maybe, it depends." Gaara says.

I look at him. "Hm?"

"Well, he's lucky in our eyes, but if I were him I wouldn't count myself lucky."

"What, being adored by every girl in school?"

"Well, do you adore him?"

"No, well, not in that way." We reach the point where we go separate ways. We stop.

"Well then," Gaara smirks. "I wouldn't count myself lucky if I were him."

"Ok, g'bye." I say without thinking. Then half way down my driveway I stop. Wait… what did he say? I'm such an idiot.

Oh well. Not going to bother myself with it. More important problems, like Shikamaru. I need to track him down somehow, problem is I don't know where he lives. Or even his phone number. Maybe I can ask Sasuke.

No news from Sakura lately, I'm worried by the silence in her department. I hope she isn't dead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 24/4/15 – one day until my 16****th**

Boredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredboredbored!!!!!!!!!!!

Nobody will talk to me. Naruto and Sasuke have gone on a date or something, Gaara refuses to get out of bed and I should be at work in 15 minutes. Eh… better get working.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HHEELLLOOO!!! It's mmee!!! How is everyone? Good I presume? Thanks heaps for reviewing!!! I lovvee iitt!! And, er, Shukaku isn't coming into this, I don't know about you but I don't find ugly racoon demons normal at my school, and I wouldn't put it past some people in my class to bring a ground to school and throw sand at people, but yeah, people in my class are weird…. **

**Hehe, anyway, thanks heaps for reading! Xo, to-love-is-to-lie. **


	21. Birthday!

**Saturday 25/4/15 – BBIIRRTTHHHDDAAYYY!!!**

"Wakey, wakey!" I hear the smug voice near my ear.

I wave a hand. "NYEH! Go away!" I say, my words smothered by the pillow.

"No, now wake up."

"Go away bitches!"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" they yell this so loud in my ear I roll over and fall out of bed. Oh… cruel fate. Stupid Gaara.

When I roll over to face Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto I first stick my finger up at Gaara. "You put them up to this didn't you?"

"Yeah, well _I_ said 'it's her birthday, let her sleep!' But nobody listened to me!" Naruto fumed.

"Which is fair enough." Sasuke countered. "Whoever listens to _you_?"

"Me," I snap "Now go away so I can get out of my PJ's unless you want to watch me dress." All three boys files out of the room and I don jeans and a T-shirt, putting my blond locks up in a pony tail I storm into the kitchen.

My kitchen is filled with Colours. It almost blinded me. There are presents on the table, they are overflowing onto the couch and spilling out of the cupboards, I twitch, but hide it so they don't notice and go about my daily routine.

I open the fridge and ignore three cakes that had been stuffed in there, and pull out the milk. Yawning I open a cupboard door and step aside so the yellow, orange and green packages didn't hurt me. I pull out the Weetbix and retrieve a bowl from above the sink.

Sasuke and Naruto twitch violently as they watch me pretend all of it wasn't there. Eheheheh… I love annoying them. They deserve it.

When I see them staring at me I look up blankly. "What? Want some WeetBix?" I ask innocently.

Gaara comes forward and gives me a gift, saying happy birthday. I smile warmly. "Thanks Gaara. At least SOMEBODY remembered my birthday." I look at the other two who look like they could strange me. I hug Gaara and make a show of saying how grateful I was that SOMEBODY cared. I told Gaara I'd open his present later. Temari and Kankuro came in later, both with gifts of candles and a cake. I hug Temari and notice Kankuro bore a bandage on his head.

"What happened?" I ask as I lead them into the kitchen.

They step into the kitchen and nearly go blind too. I look at them as if to say 'what?' and I think Temari got the point. Kankuro sat and stared.

"Now, what happened to Kankuro?" I ask, getting their attention by waving madly.

"Oh, the curtain rail broke and landed on his head." Temari said, once she had finished staring at my colourful kitchen.

I go pale. I smile forcefully. "_Really?_" I manage to get out after finishing choking on my weetbix.

"Yeah, it looked like somebody trod on the long curtain, but of course, Kankuro said he didn't." Temari rolled her eyes. "As if."

Kankuro launched into a speech about how it wasn't him and that someone else did it.

"Oh, so your saying somebody broke into our house _to step on your curtain_?" Temari countered dryly. Wanting to get off the subject I quickly offered them cake.

"Even though Sasuke and Naruto haven't even WISHED ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I look at them as if to say 'how could you?' "Would you like some cake?"

Naruto snapped. "WE DID WISH YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND IF YOU CARED TO LOOK IN ALL THE PACKAGES STREWN ABOUT THE HOUSE AND THE BANNER WE PUT UP AND THE BALLOONS ON THE CEILING AND EVERYTHING! _WE DID_ WISH YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I blink. "Oh, that was you?" The look on the two boy's faces was so depressed I had to laugh and hug them. "Don't worry, I'm just getting a little revenge, we'll talk about what for later." I glare at Sasuke. "Your brother broke some news to me." I say glaring at him.

Sasuke went pale. But then recomposed himself quickly.

"So, which cake should we eat?" I ask, opening the fridge and looking overwhelmed-like at all the cakes in the fridge.

"There ice-cream cakes in the freezer." Put in naruto.

I twitch. "Okay, _Naruto_, you choose then."

He seemed happy about this, and crowded around the Fridge making important decisions about which cake to eat first.

Sasuke smiled evilly. "Ok, but first Sora should open her presents." I pale.

"Oh no. I'm donating THESE to charity, there is no way I'm opening all of your bloody presents!"

Sasuke looked mock-sad. "You're going to give our presents AWAY?"

Temari shook her head. "How mean."

"No- you do NOT understand. They did this to be dickheads! I swear."  
Gaara joined in. "Giving somebody lot's of gifts to show they care on one's birthday isn't being a dickhead." He chided.

"But-"

"He's right." Kankuro said. "I wish I would get this many presents."  
Naruto and Sasuke grinned evilly. I pout. "FINE! Be that way. I'll open all of your god-damned PRESENTS!"

I huff, and sit down in the comfy chair. "This is going to take a while…"

Well, in all they had given me all the things I would need for their holiday, which they don't know I've already agreed to go on.

I have a whole lot of new winter clothes as well as swimmers and towels and suitcases.

I go at the end. "With all of this you'd think I'm TRAVELLING somewhere." Sasuke and Naruto glare at me. I smile innocently. Gaara and Co. look at me weird.

"Inside Joke…" I say, still glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

More presents came later; half of them contained a jelly bean, or a Tic-Tac. I think they ran out of things to put in all the boxes they bought, well… Sasuke bought.

"I wrapped them!" Naruto put in when I pointed this out later. Okay, Naruto did all the hard work I guess then.

I really didn't expect any of this, and it was an awesome birthday. I haven't got a birthday present since I was 13. After that Mum stopped caring.

Temari gave me make up. I really hope she isn't hinting anything, Kankuro game me some paints. I'm not touching them. I don't trust Kankuro.

Eventually I told everyone all I planned to do on my birthday was relax and they were ruining it, I told Gaara to stay. But glared at Sasuke and Naruto when they looked at me for an invitation to do the same.

I heard them talking as they left "Well, that went better then planned, she didn't shoot us!"

"Yeah, true, she did respond better then I expected… I'm worried."

"Oh well…"

I grin. They don't know I was coming anyway and I just got a whole lot of stuff anyway. hehehehe…

Gaara and I sat and ate cake for an hour before we felt too fat to move. "Oh god… I hate Naruto… why did he pick the double chocolate mud cake?" I groan.

"No, the question is: why did we EAT the double chocolate mud cake…" Gaara says in return.

We both groan, then laugh, then groan again. "We shouldn't laugh…" I get out.

"Then shut up before you do something stupid…" he says back.

"Hey!" I lift my hand to make a point but can't be bothered so it falls on my face. There is silence. Then we start to giggle.

"I hate you." Gaara says after clutching his stomach and trying not to laugh.

"Me too…" I say in return.

I've discovered lying in the FMSP helps when you've eaten too much cake. FMSP is code for 'Fat Man Starfish Position'. It's basically lying sprawled across the floor on your back. But lesson in this is too never eat Double Chocolate Mud cake.

So Gaara and I lay on the floor watching the ceiling. "Ehh…. I have to wooorkk…" I mumble, try to get up, fail, then lie back down in the FMSP.

"Why did we call this the Fat Man Starfish Position?" Gaara asks.

"Because you were high on cake and I felt like it." I snort. "Gaara high on cake…Must… convince self…. To… work…." After a few minutes of saying "Ok, getting up…. NOW! Ok, wait for it… NOW!" and not getting up, I give up. "Ok, I'm not going to work. I'm sick. And for once it's true."

Eventually we felt a little better and Gaara said he needed to go home before he threw up, and he wanted to aim it for Kankuro's room. After that comment he looked at me. "You know before I met you I wouldn't even think of saying something like that?"

"Yeah, you've spent too much time around me. Now scat." I say.

He shrugs. "Happy Birthday Sora." And walks away, I turn and close the door, walking into the brightly coloured kitchen.

There is still a small box on the counter, I sigh and pick it up. "I swear Naruto, if there is a Tic-Tac in here I'll- oh…" I stop in my tracks.

There in the box was a small pair of earrings, studs, small silvers ones, I pulled them out and underneath the velvet that they were in was a small piece of paper.

_'Sora, _

_Happy 16__th_

_Gaara.'_

Well, the card wasn't exactly a vow of friendship but if you expect that from Gaara you also expect Sasuke to go to school and recite poetry. I put the box down and rush outside, ignoring my stomach's plea's for going back into the FMSP. "GAARA!" I yell, he stops and turns.

"What?" Before he can say anything I run and slam into him, hugging him. "Ow…" he gets out.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"The thing is I know you really mean if because you came out of the Fat Man Starfish Position too hug me. But now you've upset my stomach…"

"Oh, sorry…" I recoil. "Let's never eat anything Naruto chooses ever again."

Gaara nods agreement. "Deal. Now scat."

I smile. "See you soon!"

And jog half way to the house, before thinking better of it and groaning. I hear a muffled laugh from Gaara. He saw that… damnit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HEELLOO!!! Thanks again for reviewing!!! I LOOVVEE YOOUU!! It means heaps!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!! **

**Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	22. The Change

**26/4/15 – Naruto and Sasuke dealing with time. **

Naruto and Sasuke came over. I offered them cake. I didn't eat any myself, I did eat one of the Tic-Tac's Naruto had lovingly wrapped though.

"Okay, Sasuke, your brother broke the news about your _new girlfriend_." I saw, slamming the plate down on the table and glaring. "I hear she's quite nice."

"She has a temper though." He responds lazily.

"Luckily she is also a good friend. And I'm coming."

Sasuke just smirked, Naruto happy-danced. And hugged me. And kissed my cheeks. And happy danced some more. Until I told him to shut up and eat the cake.

Suddenly Sasuke stepped foreward, and looked at Naruto. Oh god… I knew it then, they were planning something…

"So you're coming?" He asked again.

"Ya. I told you."

"What? I can't here you."

"I'm coming!" I say slowly.

"Pardon?"

"I'M

"I'M. COMING. TO. YOUR. STUPID. HOLIDAY. THING!" I say loudly AND slowly.

Suddenly Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. "Got that?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup!"

Sasuke turned back to me. "Okay, fair enough, we've given you some clothes, but while you're my girlfriend you'll need help in other…. _areas_."

"What?!" I ask sharply.  
"How to _use_ your clothes," he looked at my face. I know that's weird, but you know when somebody isn't looking INTO your eyes, but AT your eyes? well, that's what he was doing. I scowl. "And make-up. I think I might need back-up."

"Wait up here! I'm not doing this!" I say angrily.

"Oh, I do believe you are." He nodded to Naruto, who pressed a button on a small shiny box, it played back my annoyed voice. _'I'M. COMING. TO. YOUR. HOLIDAY. THING!" _

"Fuck." I say quietly, then scowl. "Fine. Fine, fine, fine!"

"And I expect you to be a girlfriend that will be able to make Itachi jealous."

"Oh no, no, no! I'm NOT being mixed up in family!" I say firmly. Naruto plays the recording again.

"Double fuck." I say under my breath. "Ok, fine…I have to admire you guys, you did put a lot of planning into this."  
"Damn right we did!"  
"And a lot of money." Sasuke added dryly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you got me all those presents." I said defensively.

"Oh, no not that. I'm talking about the fact Naruto demanded that we meet to discuss this at the Ramen Bar, and it was my treat EVERY TIME!" he glared at Naruto who grinned sheepishly.

"Er…" I brought them back to reality. "Ok, go on…"

Sasuke shook himself. "Anyway, I'm calling in backup."

"What? No! Not backup!"

"Rec-cording." He said in a sing-song voice.

He went outside with the mobile and I could hear him giving an address. MY address. "Who exactly IS this back-up?" I ask nervously.

Sasuke comes back inside. "One of the girls Itachi's toyed with more seriously, she always thought I was cute. So she's agreed to help with some revenge. She'll dress you the way Itachi likes and show you more…er…. _professional _make-up techniques."

"Oh great, so I'm going to give Itachi a strip-tease?" I ask irritably. "AND WHATS WRONG WITH MY MAKE-UP!?"

"You gave ME one," he glared at me. "I'm never giving that radio back!" he ignored my question about my make-up.

"Ok, ok. But Naruto dared me too, so it's not my fault!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "That was you?" he asked dryly.

"Eh… heh… heh…" Naruto laughed nervously. "No, never…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a moment, then turned back to me. "Ok, she'll be here in a moment."

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Yumi."

"So you planned all of this just to piss your brother off? Well, two birds with one stone bucko, YOUR PISSING ME OFF TOO!"

"Well, at first if you had of agreed we wouldn't have had the time to PLAN all of this." Sasuke grinned evilly.

I grin evilly back as I see the chocolate cake with a knife in it. I lean back on it and send the portion of melting ice-cream cake flying into Sasuke's face. "Sorry, but you needed that. I could feel the Evil laughter coming."

Sasuke glared. Naruto laughed. "Yeah, she's right ther- I mean how could you?" Naruto tried to shake his head in a disapproving way but he was trying too hard to stop his laughter for it work effectively.

Eventually a car pulled up outside. The girl Yumi stepped out, she pulled a large bag behind her.

"Why does she have a bag? She shouldn't need a bag, in-fact, she DOESN'T need a bag, SO WHY DOES SHE HAVE ONE?" I yatter on nervously.

Yumi was pretty beyond all belief, perfect almond eyes, stained a deep dark brown, framed by perfect long lashes, tan coffee-coloured skin with long chocolate-coloured hair, a slim figure and huge boobs made her officially perfect. God, I couldn't compete with her.

"Sasuke-" I squeak.

"Yeah, I know, but we don't want you too be _Itachi's girlfriend_, just make him jealous he's single now."

"Mhmm…" I get out nervously.

"Hello, your Sorano?" she asks sweetly. "Good…" she surveyed me. "Ok, I can work with this."

"You can work with THIS?" I say angrily. "I have a GENDER!"

"Shoosh." She said dismissively, I fumed quietly as she tossed my hair about and pouted.

I glared at the wall and Sasuke stood and watched, Naruto my 'cousin' stood and laughed from the corner until I flicked melting ice-cream cake at him using a fork.

She made me try on and re-try on different things, did make up step-by-step and told me how to do it like I was an idiot, hello! I KNOW you put on foundation before blush! Who in the world DOESN'T!? It's like putting on a T-shirt before your Bra damnit!

She made me learn to walk in really high stiletto boots too. They are such cool shoes and I_ love_ them but they are killers. My feet died.

She also cut my hair. She layered it. I swear, if I came out of there NOT looking like skanky-mc-skank then it's a miracle! She also plucked my eyebrows so I look really surprised ALL THE TIME! I'm fixing them now. They now look a bit less 'OH MY GOD SHOCK!'

She gave me all the things in the bag (including the shoes! YESSS! I do get something for this!) because they were 'four months old' oohh… REALLY!? FOUR MONTHS!!!! Hear that!? The poor girl! Having things FOUR MONTHS OLD!!!!

Stupid whore…

ANY-way, point being Yumi I _didn't_ like, but she obviously did what Sasuke wanted because at the end of it when I WASN'T scowling like mad Sasuke seemed happy with the result. Naruto just laughed at the look on my face… well, I sure hope it was that and not my actual face…

My hair looked permanently messy now, it takes a hundred and one bobby-pins to keep it out of my face. I hate them. Naruto less then Sasuke, and Sasuke less then Yumi, but all in all, I HATE THEM! I kicked them out of the house as soon as Yumi left, and Sasuke gave me details, they cut my agreement pretty close, because the holiday is next week. On Tuesday they'll pick me up and then we FLY to the stupid resort in another side of the-land-of-Fire.

Anyway, my point being I HATE THEM! I swear, when I agreed I was in a really good mood, and now I REALLY don't feel as happy about this as I did once.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thursday 27/4/15 – five days until the holiday from HELL!!!!**

Went to Gaara's, he's staying the night again. I managed to tell him everything that happened without the Naruto-and-Sasuke Gay thing. He only raised his eye brows at how I looked and said "You look different."

But when I launched into a death speech about how I hate Sasuke he knew _I_ hadn't changed what-so-ever. He smiled at me the whole speech, shaking his head occasionally at his own stupidity that a new hair-cut would ever sway my personality.

We stayed up and I showed him my new shoes and he found out my weakness for them. I love shoes. If that's the only girly thing I actually love so be it, but I LOVE shoes. Especially my boots. Mmmm… black stiletto boots…

He said they looked like a death weapon and I said that's pretty much it. He laughed and we went and ate more cake. _We_ chose this time. We still felt as sick as before and fell asleep on the floor in the fat-man-starfish-position.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**HHEELLOOO!!!! UUPPDDAATTEE!!!! YYAAYYY!!! Thanks SO much for reviewing!!! (again) hehehe. Anyway, really hope you loved it! It's so fun to write knowing you guys are there! I LOOOVVEE YYOOUU!!!  
Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	23. FMSP Naruto Style

**Saturday 29/4/15 – three days until holiday from hell**

Naruto and Sasuke came over today; I didn't say anything much but 'I hate you' and 'do you want cake?' all day. Sasuke sighed, and left early, him being the main one who got the brunt of my hating-ness. Naruto smiled weakly as he stormed off. "He's like that." He says. "He and his brother get on just as badly as him and Gaara." I go pale. Gaara doesn't know I'm leaving. I'll tell him tomorrow. I mean, he knows about the whole make-over thing, but not about the LEAVING part…

"I know, he and his brother aren't exactly friends, but I wish he wouldn't use me to make him jealous. I don't like the haircut and I hate the bloody make-up! I feel like there's and extra inch to my face all of a sudden." I say lamely.

Naruto sighed. "When he thinks he gets ahead of his brother he's not afraid to risk relationships, he'll do anything for a chance to prove himself better."

I smile sadly at the experiences that lie behind Naruto's words, I have a feeling that came from the heart. "Hopefully he'll see there are more important things then showing your brother up."  
"Only if his brother learns that first." Naruto said bitterly, then sighed. "Look, past them arguing, this'll be fun, I didn't want him to turn it into another scheme to make his brother annoyed, but he did, and I'm just glad your coming, it wouldn't of been fun without you anyway. Sasuke won't say this so 'Thanks'."

I smile at him, knowing he wants to catch up with the angry Sasuke. I pat his shoulder. "Thanks too, I'm sure it won't be that bad anyway, Sasuke'll probably forget all about his brother anyway." I say, yes, I was lying. As if, but Naruto can use some reassurance.

"Bye Sora!" Naruto waves and ran out the door.

I smiled weakly. I wonder if Sasuke knows how much Naruto loves him. I swear, if he ever hurts one hair on his stupid big blonde head I will do more then never speak to him again, I will stab him with my stiletto boots.

I better tell Gaara about my 'Holiday' so I'm off to his place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**6:09**

Gaara took it …quietly… I'm worried.

We walked around the lake, it's cold today, so I wrapped up in the layers for autumn. "So Gaara, good news or bad news?" I ask.

"Er, good."

"No news is good news, and there is no news here so technically-"

"There's nothing good?"

"…No, not necessarily- ok, yeah. There's nothing good." I sigh. "Bad news? I'm off next week, with Sasuke and Naruto, on the Holiday from Hell, that's why I have all this stupid new haircut and everything. Besides the boots… their not stupid… anyway, point being I'll be gone until Saturday before school."

Gaara digested this quietly. Then nodded. We sat down on the bench on the opposite side to the swing on the Lake-side.

Gaara turned and lifted my chin up. "You wore the earrings." He stated.

I blushed, not knowing why. "Yeah, they're wonderful."

He smiled, still not letting go of my chin. I look around and smile back "Um-" I start. He shakes his head and let's go of my chin, still smiling, I shrug look out over the lake. There is a lot of smiling going on today. "Soon it'll freeze… then we can skate!" I say enthusiastically.

"Um, I don't skate." He replied.

"Yes, yes. That's the fun part." I tell him.

"Wait- no, no! I am NOT _ice-skating_!"

"Oh, we'll see. You just keep thinking that for now." I wave at hand lazily at him, he glares. I grin, once again my gaze falls over the lake. "Wonder what'll happen with debating…We verse the Waves next, from another COUNTRY! I'm not sure if we're travelling there or they're travelling to us, but I reckon we're done for…" I say, then realize Gaara hates the subject of Debating and it wasn't probably a good decision.

Gaara shrugs, to my relief. "I don't care. It'd your team." He says dismissively.

I shrug too. "I guess… Hey, are you staying in school or leaving this year?"

He shrugs again. Great he's gone into 'four word answer' mode, I quickly hide a scowl. "I don't know, we'll see." Ok, FIVE word answer mode.

"I am for sure. I need my HSC results." I say firmly.

"How are you going to manage year eleven and twelve?"

"Why would I have any problem? By next year some people will be out of the house and off to work at McDonalds or whatever they're destined to do, living on their own, I should be fine. Nobody's gonna pry into my business."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Gaara said, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "You thought your 16th would fix everything?"

I scowl at him. "I'm old enough to be home alone."

"Yes, whatever, just, I don't know… it might be harder then you think."

"Yeah, and the tree we're sitting under MIGHT collapse. What are we still doing _here_ then?" I snap.

He shrugs. "Because being in the shade is better then sunburn."

This brought me back to reality, and my anger melted away. I blush at my rashness. "Sorry for getting annoyed…" I say slowly. "But I had dreams of independence, not having to worry about hiding anymore. Being visible…"

"You're perfectly visible, I see you."

I roll my eyes. "We've had this conversation. You say it's not my fault. "

"Yep." He said simply, his eyes not leaving the still surface of the lake.

I sigh. "Whatever…" I join him in looking over the lake, autumn sunlight glistening over the glossy surface, a chill wind passing through the Pine's surrounding the water.

"What do you want to be once you get out of school?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Me neither. I hear everyone talking about their plans and I realize I have none." I say sadly, our eyes still don't leave the lake. "I guess I'm just trying to complete school."  
"Most people aim for that too." He replied blandly. I roll my eyes, and shove him lightly.

"I am _trying _to pour my heart out here!" I say dramatically.

"Please don't, I dislike cleaning."

I glare angrily and scoop up a handful of autumn coloured leaves and shove them down the back of his shirt. They are cold and still half frozen from the frost.

He nearly falls of the bench, I stop to laugh before running for my warmth, I don't like cold close-to-frozen leaves. Managing to drag myself up the hill I stop to collapse under a Pine and laugh at the look on Gaara's face.

Then he did the intelligent thing… he shook the tree, a whole lot of pine needles came raining down into my open-with-laughing mouth, I stop giggling strait away and start spluttering.

"EEWWW! THERE WAS A BUG IN THAT!" I Yell. Gaara grins, the equivalent to a mad laughing fit in our language. You know, when he actually LAUGHS I reckon it'd be the equivalent of a mental breakdown.

Once I finish spitting out pine needles and bark and gross stuff, I stand and dust myself with what dignity I have left. "I need hot chocolate." I sniff in a mock-posh way, and click my fingers. "Come, Watson!" Gaara gives me a weird look and follows anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**30/4/15 – Two days until holiday from hell**

Bored and worried. Nervous and Angry. Anticipating and Depressed. All of them besides the last one are due to holiday from hell. The last one is PMS. Not sure which one is the worst. Naruto wants to come over later, I said whatever. He said 'YAY!' and 'Is there anymore cake left?' I said there's so much you could swim in it. He said he's getting in the car now, and I should start filling the pool. Wonder what he'll say when he hears it was Metaphoric, not literal.

Oh well, should be entertaining.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5:13  
**

Naruto was crushed when he realized there was no pool full of cake, but instead we had karaoke and I showed him the wonders of Mario Party. I swear, all the good games where made 10 years ago, the ones nowadays are crap. GO SPYRO! Anyway, once again I found myself in the FMSP on the floor, except this was Naruto's first time in the FMSP.

"Ahh… this is horrible… what did you call it again?" He groans.

"Fat Man Starfish Position…" I reply lazily.

"Fair enough…"

"Two day's until le Holiday…" I sigh.

"Yeah," he responds. "And you hair looks the same already. I don't see why Sasuke wants to use you to make Itachi jealous. I get the feeling it'll ruin everything."

"Me too. Except I'm in the middle of it."

"Have fun with that."  
I attempt to roll over "Ah! I moved…eeh... remind me never to do that again…" I hold my stomach dramatically. "Also remind me never to let you pick the cake! Wait… I've already told Gaara to do that… damnit! He didn't do it!"  
"Wha?" Naruto asks groggily, sounding really fat-man-ish.

"You know, you're really good at this whole FMSP thing… you're already a natural."

"Thank you?" he says, confused.

We lie there for a long while, occasionally talking, usually complaining, and certainly hurting. I swear they must have chosen the richest cakes there are. One piece makes you want more but two is just enough to start you feeling sick and then you eat more b'coz your bored and it all goes downhill from there…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**HHEELLOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Thanks heaps for reviews!!! (As usual…hehe) your all AWSOME!!! Hope you liked it!**

**Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	24. Planes

**Monday - 1/5/15 - Holiday from hell is TOMORROW!!!! NEW MONTH!!!! TOMORROW!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Spent day being depressed and packing, I had three travel bags to choose from. Damn Sasuke and Naruto, they've given me enough bloody clothes to last a lifetime… my motive is that it's all for the cool shoes… think of the cool shoes… coolshoescoolshoescoolshoes….

Anyway, Gaara is coming over in the arvo to say g'bye since I'm leaving early tomorrow for the PLANE!!! P L A N E!!! PLANE!!! Sasuke is so rich his family has a PLANE!!!! NOBODY SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO OWN A PLANE DAMNIT!!! IT GOES AGAINST NATURE!!!  
ok, ok… I'm cool… coolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoes. Just think of the cool shoes…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**11:55**

Never been on a plane before… bit nervous… I mean, planes are pretty …._high_ aren't they??!!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**8:19**

Gaara helped me pack, but I think I scared him when I had to tackle him to stop him opening my underwear draw (which I usually wouldn't care about seeing as it's just underwear, but it is also stuffed with tampons and other sanitary products…to exploding point… so when opened the open-er is usually faced with bouncing pad's.)

It was a very heartfelt moment when we said goodbye, in which we both failed as he is still here. I made him stay with me until the very end (aka, he has to sleep over and say goodbye at FIVE IN THE MORNING HAHAHAHAHA!)

Now he's complaining about I'm just sitting here and writing. Now he's reading over my shoulder. Now he's hitting me over the head. Now he is being grumpy.

Ok, I'll stop now. Yep. He read that too. Still reading ay? Ok then… so, how's your day been? Oh? OW!!!!

Fine, fine…. G'bye.

Yes. I AM saying g'bye to an inanimate object. Deal with it.

OW!!! Okay! Okay! I'm stopping, I'm stopping!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 2/5/15 – On plane. I have discovered something. I DON'T LIKE PLANES!!!**

This is really weird. Sasuke walked inside, and I realized it'd look _REALLY_ suss me being in a room at 5am with GAARA when im supposedly Sasuke's girlfriend, so I hugged him quickly and then made him wait in my room until he heard the screams of terror subside into the distance.   
Sasuke took my bags, and I was about to say 'what le fuck?!" when I realized I am now officially his girlfriend. Naruto was supposed to come to my place and meet us, and as if on cue he drove over and dropped off his bags to the car too.

I was so nervous, I just kept thinking 'coolshoescoolshoescoolshoes' and that's what got me through it-

AAHHHHHH!! TURBULANCE!!!! Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! AAHHH!!! SAVE ME!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! AAHHH!!!!! Oh, it's over…

Ok, back to story (I HATE PLANES!) the car ride was scary and it was like half a limo… it was like, if people owned limo's for casual use that'd be it, anyway, Sasuke even got the door for me, and then ignored Naruto, I hid a laugh at Naruto's face, Naruto hit my shoulder and I glared at him.

Itachi was in the front with his parents, and I could tell people kept watching us through the rear view mirror, eventually Sasuke took my hand and I was glad (and disgusted) to see it was as sweaty as mine. I gave him a shaky smile, to outsiders it was an 'awwwww…' smile, but to _US_ it was an 'ohshitohshitohshit' smile.

Naruto joined us in our 'ohshitohshitohshit' smiles when it came to me walking nicely in the heels to the airport next to Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke's parents are, I don't know… his mother is what you'd call glamorous, she is beautiful, cold, aloof and warm at the same time, she is searching and kind, and so OBVIOUSLY intelligent. I had a few moments where Sasuke had to try and hold me up so I didn't stumble, but other then that nobody noticed my sad walking-in-heels-talent.

Now, the plane. Don't get me started on the plane! I _HATE _THE PLANE!!! No, even worse, I _**HATE **_the plane. Wait- no, I've got it! I _**H A T E**_ the plane!!! There we go, and even THAT is an understatement.

It's Itachi, me (purposely placed there by Sasuke) Sasuke, then Naruto. Sasuke is holding my hand and I think it once again, looks like a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but it's really a 'I think he realized I'm scared of planes and now im digging my nails into his hand to stop my brain from choosing death' thing. I think it would-a happened anyhoo.

Coolshoescoolshoescoolshoes…. Coolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoes….

Naruto is having the time of his life already, HE got the window seat. Stupid Naruto.

OH SHIT!!! MORE TURBLULENCE!!! AAHHHH!!! AAHHH!!! AAHH!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! AAHHH!!! AAHH!!! AAHH!!! AAHHH!!! SAAVVE MEEE-

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**About fifteen minutes later…**

Well, my first encounter with Itachi, I think I did well, seeing as I HOPE he has that effect on all girls, he's like Sasuke, except Sasuke's lost his charm now I actually KNOW him, like, I wouldn't hit on Gaara like his (smaller) fan-group. They are seldom seen seeing as he is not so friendly to the stalkers.

"You don't like flying?" He ask smoothly, holding my eye contact.

I smile nervously, and I TRY my hardest not to stutter. "N-no not r-really…" I fail. I FAIL! Stuttering is harder to stop when Itachi is trying his hardest to tempt you. I think my stuttering was mistaken for fear (which it kinda is… but of the flying kind, not the flirting kind) and dismissed.

"Just close your eyes, it'll be over in another hour anyway…" he told me, turning back to his book.

"_Hour_?" I squeak.

"Just lean back and –" at this point I was saved (or doomed, as I thought at the time) by more turbulence. The plane seemed to shiver slightly and I let out a terrified squeak and buried my head in Sasuke's shirt, distracting him from the conversation he was holding with Naruto to pat my head 'affectionately' and kiss my hair. I dug my nails in further just to make a point, I could feel him wince. Yeah, that's for kissing my head bitch.

And now I'm here. Writing and wincing as the plane fly's. NO HUMAN BEING SHOULD BE THIS FAR ABOVE GROUND DAMNIT!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:07 (pm)**

Well, it went…err… smoothly? Well, we arrived at about 9:00am and unpacked, got the introductory tour (which took like, an hour) and then met the staff (HE HAS STAFF!!!!) and then was showed our rooms. I am sharing one with Sasuke. WHAT DID HE TELL THEM!?

Ew! I SO hope I'm not a hussy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:10**

Just realized Sasuke said I'd be swapping rooms with Naruto, also realized that I'M not the hussy since THEIR the ones who will be sharing a bed. Just ew. I did NOT need to be informed of that. Anyway, points being I now have to DISCREETLY move all my stuff to Naruto's room (which is good coz the closets connect, so we can just swap in the morning when they come to wake us for brekkie. I swear, we are putting WAY too much thought into this, I WANTED A HOLIDAY DAMNIT! NOT A FIRST CLASS CONSIRACY!)

Ok, well, I am at the moment trying to figure out which bags to move first, and I can hear the boys coming up the hall so I better hurry up.

Actually, I might make them help…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**1:29 - Wednesday 3/5/15 - Finally allowed to go to sleep! **

After several hours of ignoring Naruto and Sasuke's flirting and getting out of their room I am FINALLY ALLOWED SOME REST! Eh, I HATE them both right now. They made me do it all myself! And their just like 'meh, you'll live' and WHAT IF I HURT MY BACK!? Huh!? WHAT THEN!?

But I didn't. But I was thinking of feigning it and seeing if Naruto would carry them (No way Sasuke would fall for it).

Goin' to sleep. Never plan to wake up. Can't superglue self to mattress now, but I plan to hold on for dear life. I WANT TO SLEEP DAMNIT!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HEELLOOO!! Thanks for the reviews, as per usual!! (god I'm so lucky to be able to say that!) anyway, thanks again! Hope you loved it! **

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooo to-love-is-to-lie**


	25. Day one: Survived! well, nearly

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:43**

The day, hmm… it was, er, well, let's start from the morning. 8:00am, my bed, water, Naruto, Sasuke, cold. Unhappy.

"Switching bed's." Sasuke snapped.

"Hurry up!" Naruto said impatiently.

I rolled over. "Just because you two stayed up all night screwing doesn't mean I have to get up early damnit!" I say, burying my face in my pillow.

"Yes it does, now move before we get more water!"

I groan and get myself out of bed the only way I knew how, rolling over the edge. I hit the floor with a loud thump and groan, it wasn't the best method to use…

I manage to drag myself to Sasuke's bed before I fall back fast asleep. Sasuke doesn't bother, he says he is gonna 'work out'. HAH! He just wants to feel impressive!

Anyway, I slept for another three hours before somebody jumped on me. "AAHHH!!! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I fell out of bed for the second time, I groan and get back in and bury my head under the pillow. "GO AWAY!"

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and grinned. "Wakey, wakey, cousin!"

I grumble and throw my pillow at him, missing miserably.

He throws it back, hitting me strait on the face. I sigh. "Fiiine…I'll get up…"

Sasuke walked in. "Breakfast is ready Sora," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "We get to have it by ourselves because mother didn't want to wake you, so we can have I on the balcony."

I nod, and roll over again. "Ok, wake me in another hour in that case…"

They both sigh and pick up a side of the bed, and I roll out for the third time. "I WANNA SLEEP DAMNIT!" They shrug and tip the mattress on top of me, I lay under it for as long as possible before I start to have trouble breathing.

Eventually they pulled me all the way to my room, Sasuke chose clothes (he is really a more conserved typical gay, all that time in the limelight of popularity has paid off I guess…) And I found them having brekkie on the balcony, I hadn't actually gotten a really good look of the outside, and it was beautiful, a huge garden, full of scented roses and brightly coloured iris's lapped delicately around a tennis court, a massive pool, and later a trail leading to the beach, where soft waves hit the shore with that beautiful relaxing sound.

I gaped, until Sasuke shoved a plate of pancakes under my nose and I remembered how hungry I was. I gulped them down and sat back to relax.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all…" I say, closing my eyes.

"HA! Wait till dinner, tonight we have to have a formal one. My family wants to get to know you more. Have fun with that." He teased. I scowl.

"When'll you tell them that we broke up?" I ask.

"Depends what Itachi thinks of you."

"Whore." I get out through another mouthful of pancake.

"You know the words don't have the same effect once they've fought their way through your breakfast?"

I let out a muffled "HEY!" before I give up and eat more pancakes in a brooding-chewing-silence.

After Breakfast we went and explored the garden, and then we found ourselves bored. "Hey," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes evilly. "Let's find Itachi and play a two-on-two game of tennis." He said.

"YEAH!" Naruto agreed, not noticing the evil-plan-ness in Sasuke's words.

Sasuke grinned. "Ok, so I'll go find him. You two wait here." I go pale and glare at Sasuke, who smirked in his cliché-ish way and went off in search of his emo brother.

Well, soon I found myself in one of Sasuke's mother's old skimpy Tennis outfits, with a racquet and scowling madly at Sasuke, who told me to smile more.

I knew why he picked Tennis, it's the one sport a girl can't play and NOT jiggle. I HATE jiggling. Anyway, I felt like saying to the servants who walked past, and Itachi, that my face was about two inches above where they were looking.

Me and Sasuke won, which (now I think about he planned this didn't he?) me to jump up and down even if I only hit the ball once and high-five Sasuke.

Eventually we did family-on-"family" seeing as me and Naruto where 'cousins' and me and Naruto lost (surprising aint it? I mean, we are so co-ordinated and all. Not.) but Itachi and Sasuke couldn't stop arguing. Well, either could me and Naruto but It was a different kind of arguing. Eventually there was Sasuke's finale, and we went with the person we hadn't been with, me and Itachi kicked Sasuke and Naruto's ass! We rocked, and I almost high-five'd him before I remembered he was evil.

Afterwards Sasuke and Naruto retired, grumbling and agry that we kicked their asses, we played one-on-one, and for a strange reason I found myself warmed to Itachi, even though I knew he was evil.

He beat me most of the time, but he had said I had potential. Yay, POTENTIAL! Yeah, bet that's something SASUKE NEVER HAD!! AHHAHAHAAH!!! Why do I make all the good calls to my DIARY? Why can't I think of them THEN!?

Anyway, he helped a lot and I could see Sasuke battling to maintain his 'jealous boyfriend' look and not let it be overtaken with the 'evil glee' look. You know, despite their hate for one-another, they have a lot in common.

Now I'm here, wasn't such an eventful day, but I'm just waiting for Dinner. It's in an hour and Sasuke should come get me soon(ish) to pick out my outfit and make me look sexy. I hate them.

I miss Gaara already. Maybe I should send him a postcard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**5:20**

Yeah, I will. Knowing how huge this place is I won't be surprised if it has a Giftshop.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5:23**

He would appreciate a letter wouldn't he? Or would he just chuck it aside and ignore it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**5:30**

Wait!! I don't even know his address!

May have a problem.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**5:35**

AHAH! But I do know MY address. And I can send it there and wait for Gaara to check me mail (as I asked).

………………………………………………………………………………………….

HEELLOOO!! Sorry for the wait!!! I've been busy, had friends over, had fun! It was AWSOME!! Anyway, how are you all? Good? Hope you liked it!

Thanks heaps!

Xo, To-love-is-to-lie


	26. Dinner: Scraped through

**6:00**

Wrote a letter, it's addressed to my home, but on the back it has written in capitals all over it _'GAARA THIS IS FOR YOU! DON'T IGNORE IT DAMNIT! OPEN IT!'_

It went a little something like this….

_Gaara, _

_HELLO! At Holiday From Hell. Sure hope they don't check my mail, it'd be awkward if one of the servants found this and gave it to Mrs. Uchiha. _

_Ehh…Don't even get me started on the crap I'd be in. Anyway, as I was saying, Holiday from Hell isn't as bad as expected. Yet. Maybe I should write this tomorrow and see how I feel. Oh well, I'm really bored and in my room. _

_Dinner is soon. We played Tennis today. Nothing really interesting, or different from School really. I think we're going to the beach tomorrow. _

_Oh well, just thought you'd like to know I'm alive and, er, well? Ok, not really, Alive and bored, and hungry for that matter… I HOPE dinner is soon. My stomach will eat itself at this rate._

_Mhm then, well, sasuke'll be in soon so I better shower and dress. _

_Once again, bored, bored, bored. _

_From your very own __BORED__ (And hungry) friend, _

_Sora _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**10:00 – Oh lord. NOT HAPPY!**

Well, dinner would have been an amazing experience, I mean me never EVER having had a family dinner like this, we all sat down at a table (at which I'd sit down on the couch), then somebody poured MINERAL water (where I have Cola), then a WAITER (where I have cats) came and served it out in perfect amazing potions WITHOUT leaving cat-hair in it (stupid cats).

Then we had polite conversation. I have discovered something WORSE then planes, and it came in the form of light-talk over dinner. It was HORRIBLE, it was like extreme interrogation with food! LIGHT-TALK MY ASS!

"So, you are in Sasuke's class?" Mrs. Uchiha asked, taking a sip out of her class and not one small print of bright red lipstick coming off onto the glass. ISN'T THAT IMPOSSIBLE!?

I nod, trying to look nice. Think: coolshoescoolshoescoolshoes…. "Yes, it's a great class."

His mother smiled. "See? She likes it. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Silence…

Awkward…. Silence….

Sasuke…Glaring… Awkward ….Silence…

Sasuke's father is very quiet, he takes after him a lot, he talks only when he thinks necessary. Now he thought necessary. "Do you play any sports?"

I shake my head. "No, sorry." I say apologetically, I don't know why, but it seemed needed. Polite Conversations have weird rules.

He nodded, and then Sasuke's mother took over. "Really? When I was your age I was Captain of the Netball Team."  
"Er, yeah…" I say, slipping on my polite-ness-skills. "I mean, I never really got into it, I always liked being with, er, friends better." I fill in.

Naruto, next to me, tries not to snort into his soup, so he pretends to cough into his napkin, this is a mistake as it sub-consciously draws attention to him.

"Are you okay? Don't tell me it's too hot. I'll call for more water-"

"No, no." he says weakly. "It's fine."

"Do you play any sport?"

"Soccer, occasionally."  
"Really?"

This got the conversation going, and suddenly the table was alive in chatter, I got to relax and use Sasuke's hand as a personal pin-cushion again to dig my nails into under the table. He didn't seem to mind, much. I mean, he only missed his mouth once due to the pain. I laughed, and it helped. I guess.

Then everything went cold. "So when are we going to see your place, Sorano?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Naruto, me and Sasuke all went pale but tried to cover it up and think of an answer, my home raced through my mind, the cats, the mess, the loneliness, you can smell it, it doesn't have photographs or pictures on the wall from when I was little, or marks in the door-frames from measuring yourself as a child. The stink of it will never leave, I have nothing but cat-fur and school-books to personalize the hole of a house I own.

Sasuke was the first to reply, his eyes narrowed and I noticed his trying to contain his face as my nails dug into his hand. I felt something wet, and either his hands were as sweaty as mine or I drew blood. I recoil, not wanting to hurt him; it was a bit late for that by then though.

"You're not." He replied simply.

"Why? You _are _my little brother's _girlfriend_. Aren't you?"

Suddenly we all went cold, like ice, he knew. Simple as that, he knew. We could tell. He knew. His smirk said it all.

"Of course she is, you're a dickhead Itachi!" Sasuke snapped. "What are you on?"

"Defensive. Calm down, I was making a point."

"What might that have bee-"

"Boys! Don't argue at the dinner table." Mrs. Uchiha said angrily. The simmered quietly, muttering occasionally, I found Sasuke's hand again and continued to make holes in it with my nails.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence…

Awkward…. Silence…

Sasuke…. Glaring…. Awkward…. Silence….

Coolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoes… just think of the COOL SHOES! CoolshoescoolshoescoolshoesCOOLSHOES!!! AAHHH!! IT'S NOT WORKING!!!

Anyway, not I'm here. Bored, very bored. And worried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**10:41**

AAHH! I was visited!!! IT'S LIGHTS-OUT! NO VISITORS! LIGHTS-OUT DAMNIT!

The door had inched open, I remember, I had thought it had been Naruto coming in to get his 'toothbrush' coughlubricantscough.

It wasn't. "I thought I'd find you in here." Itachi said, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the closed door.

"Hello." I say shakily, eyes wide and only not screaming coz I'm too scared too.

"Ok, I don't mean anything," he said first, I relaxed a bit. "I want to know what's happening. Where is Naruto then?" It wasn't asking, it was DEMANDING, I've noticed that, Itachi doesn't ASK, he demands, I doubt he doesn't get anything that he doesn't want.

"Sasuke snores." I lied quickly.

"No, he doesn't. I've had to sleep in the same room as him."  
"And how long ago was that?" I swallow hard. Narrowing my eyes and trying as hard as I could to protect Sasuke and Naruto's Secret.

He paused. "Okay, you've got me. But I know something is going on. And I will find out eventually, things will be much more… pleasant, if you do now." Was he _threatening_ me? I think he was. Now, this gave me fire.

I scowled at him. "Well, eventually could be a long way away, and unpleasantness is something I can deal with, what I can't deal without is sleep. Now leave." I said the last part so strongly that he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't see leaving."  
He stayed long enough to get on my nerves after that last comment, then moved towards the door and left. I stood and glowered at it for a while before I rolled over and went to sleep, turning off the dim lamp.

Itachi, well, it was our first run-in. He had seemed so nice on the plane, so nice on the Tennis court. But then suddenly when he was refused his way it seemed a different side showed. I don't know how I felt, I felt as if I had met a worthy opponent, I wasn't shy. I wasn't nervous, I was ready, open warfare wasn't declared, but I knew I would hide what I was entrusted with until my shoes crumble. Maybe even longer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thursday 4/5/15 – 7:00 up early, Sasuke is going to try and teach me how to surf, a.k.a, show my body off in a bikini for Itachi. **

Bored, I better go shower. We had to do the bed-switch again, but I can't be bothered to sleep for once, I'm munna go waaash.

Eh, tired… maybe just a quick nap….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**HEELLOOO!!!**

**How are we all today? Sorry for not updating for ages! I've been away! Hehehe, anyway, thanks heaps for reading! I LOVE YOU! it's official. I LOOOVE YOOH! Hehehe, anyhoo, thanks again!**

**Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	27. Laughter

**6:00**

Well, I'll start from the beginning again, shall I? Well, after my two hour 'nap' I woke up, finally showered and got into the bunch of strings some people call swimmers, I surveyed myself in the mirror and turned pale.

Sasuke, from outside, called in "You ready Sora?"

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" I scream.

"Yes you are." He replied calmly.

"THIS IS HARDLY EVEN A THONG! IT'S _INDECENT_!" I yell out again.

"Well too bad."

"GIVE ME _MY_ SWIMMERS!"

"Those ARE your swimmers, _darling_." He said sarcastically, impatient to leave.  
I take a deep breath, and with that, I scream "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up! _Shut up_!" he says hurriedly.

"I AM NOT GETTING OUT!" I say stubbornly, pouting like a 6-year-old.

"Ok, ok! Um, we'll get you a different suit! Wait here!" He runs off before I start screaming again, and I grin evilly.

Sora: 1

Sasuke: 0

Eheheheh…

"Thank-you! God, took you long enough to get the point!" I sigh impatiently. After a few minutes, I heard the familiar grumbling, he threw my suit over the change room door, and I got out of the mass of strings that Sasuke had given me.

I come out, and sniff at Sasuke. "Pervert," I tease. "Trying to get an innocent girl into _THIS_."  
"Firstly, you're not my…er, _type_," he narrows his eyes at me. "And secondly, I seriously doubt you're innocent."

"Ok, true, true." I admit. "But still! This thing is NASTY!" I hold up the 'swimsuit'.

He winces. "Ok, ok, fiiine, in agree, it is a bit… skimpy. Maybe I shouldn't have let Yumi pick out the swimmers."

"Yeah, I reckon." I glare at him.

We reached the beach half an hour later, my stripy towel over my shoulder and our flip-flops making that clacky sound as they hit the soles of our feet.

The beach is beautiful, to be sure, it's perfect, one of the _Baywatch_ beaches, except without the creepy lifeguards and the such. And the drama, but still beautiful.

We sit and watch the waves nervously, before Itachi wanders off and we relax. I sigh, cast off my towel and head for the water. "You guys coming?" I ask.

They look to each other. "Er, yeah, in, um, ah!-" he cut's off as I grab Naruto and push him towards the water.

"In ya go scaredy cat!" I say, slipping my foot round his ankle and tripping him into the cool water, lucky for him, it was a nice day. And wasn't too cold.

Sasuke came in soon after me and Naruto paddled out the back and trod water together. he swum out with swift strokes.

"Do we have to swim!?" he complained. I've never heard him whine before! THIS IS A DEFINING MOMENT IN HISTROY! "I dislike swimming." His voiced changed back to his usual coldness at the exited look on my face.

"Yes, too bad, go out and get a tan, emo, if you don't wanna swim!" I quip back, grinning.

He glares, and before I know it he's grabbed my ankle and dragged me under. I blow bubbles angrily at him before I run outa breath and come up. "OH! You are going down bitch!" I chase him around the waves for a while before I tire and go to help Naruto from his 'drowning form laughing' state.

After we swim to where we can stand and help Naruto get the water out of his system, something… unfortunate… happened.

It involved, erm, well, a sandfish of some kind. We were getting into the shallows and sat down in the warm water, when suddenly something under my ass moved, and I volted up and screamed, under the sand where I was a fish had magically immerged. I screamed louder.

"EEWW!! I SAT ON A FISH! HOW DO FISH COME OUT OF THE SAND LIKE THAT DAMNIT!?"

Naruto laughed, an inbetween giggles he got out a "How in the world do you SIT ON A FISH!?"

Stupid Naruto, I bet he could do it too if he tried. Maybe, kinda. Well, I'm just special like that okay!?

We got up and I sat and huddled in fear for a long while before we all died a horrible horrible death vis-à-vis the bubonic-plague. T'was very painful.

Nah, jokes, jokes. We didn't die, but I'm still waiting to get some sort of Sandfish disease from sitting on one. And, I better go, there is more story but Naruto want's to go for a walk coz Sasuke is sleeping. (Naw, the poor darlin' is tired!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**12:12 (hehehe, 12:12, it's TWO 12's!) – Friday 5/5/15 (omg! THREE five's! Today is awesome!) **

Well, on with my story, walk was boring and uneventful.

Sasuke never actually tried to teach me how to surf. But after I got over my brain trauma from the Sandfish I joined in for a game of volleyball with Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto.

Once again, I was with Sasuke and Naruto was with Itachi. it was, er, fun, I guess. Besides I felt like saying 'my face is up here' to Itachi, but I guess I'm not used to being around strait guys.

Well, besides Gaara, but that hardly counts, we've swum in bra and undies together before, (well, boxers for him, if he swum in a bra I would never talk to him again… I would be in a mental ward, being the main reason.) It's not like their much different to swimmers. And I get changed without worry intrant of Naruto and Sasuke, but it's really strange being around guys who actually _look _at your boobs. I guess I should get back to reality.

Anyway, Me and Sasuke put up a good fight, but Itachi was too good for us (I say Itachi because Naruto sucks) and eventually we lost when Itachi hit the ball threw it for Naruto to hit and it landed on his head, I couldn't talk, walk, or jump, let alone be co-ordinated enough to hit a ball, I was on the sand laughing so hard I couldn't move.

"Get up Sora!" Sasuke said, shaking his head at me. I continue laughing.

"Did you-" I break off again laughing "Did you see- hahaha!- with the, hit and _whack_ on the head _and his_ _face_!" I laugh again, then Naruto chucks sand over the net into my open mouth and I splutter for a while before throwing the ball at his head.

And missing, of course, but he got the point that I was annoyed.

After we showered and ate, me Naruto and Sasuke went into the games room and played _Cluedo_ until the _Time-Warp_ came onto the TV, then we went spaz and danced for the night. We had a special sing-along (well, me and Naruto, I think we would have to go get several bottles of sake to get Sasuke to sing) to the _Nutbush_ and I had to _**TEACH NARUTO HOW TO DO IT**_ I was shocked and disgusted that he didn't know it.

Anyway, we spent most of the night nigh as anything and going spaz. Today is the last day, it went really quickly, we leave late tonight.

It really hasn't been the Holiday from hell, I plan to get some sleep now. Anyhoo! I shall write laters!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hello!! Sorry for the wait, Tests, AGAIN! Well, last term now! So I get to relax soon! (YESS!!!) anyway, I hope you like it, and THANKS SO MUCH for your awesome reviews!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo, To-love-is-to-lie**


	28. Itachi & Secrets

**About two hours later**

I had just settled down, happy and content as a sandfish before it's been sat on, and then I heard the familiar creak of the door.

"Hello." Itachi said.

I made a deal of rolling over and saying. "Sasuke go away! I wanna sleep!"

"Nice try, even dad doesn't go to sleep that fast, I saw you go out and walk with Naruto."

"Fine, bastard." I sit up, turn on the lamp and glare. "But I wanted to sleep!"

"Too bad, there's some information you owe me."

"Like what?" I snap.

"About my brother, Naruto wouldn't let anything out and just called me an asshole. You seem to be the reasonable one in the, er, _family_." He smirked.

"Whatever, now go away and let me sleep damnit!"

"Not until you've walked with me."

"I just went for a walk, and now I'm tired."

"That's your problem isn't it?"

"I aint moving."

"Come on," He threw me my dressing gown. "Get up."

"I'm _NOT_ moving." I whisper hotly.

About five minutes later I found myself out in the cold of the early, EARLY morning, sitting among the roses and glaring at him, huddling in my dressing gown.

Coolshoescoolshoescoolshoescoolshoes…. Calm, calm, calm….. Coolshoescoolshoescoolshoes….

"So why are we out here?" I glower.

"Because I don't like not knowing things. I knew when Mother was having an affair, I knew when our uncle was involved in drugs, I knew when Sasuke was an accident, I knew all of this before anyone else," He looked at me. "And I know something is going on here, and now is my best chance of getting to know it."

"Sasuke was an accident!?" I laugh.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Well, I find that funny."

"Must I repeat that?"

"Ok, ok. Go on."

"Your more intelligent then the girlfriends Sasuke has brought home, infact, your probably more intelligent then most of the girlfriends I've brought home. So I'm gonna ask you strait out. Are you going to tell me?"

"It's a nice night, so I'll stay, go on, and guess the answer." I was relaxing. For me, Itachi was surprisingly easy to talk too. I don't know why, he was, not in the way Gaara or Naruto was, but in the way I sensed a good opponent, an interesting conversation. Something had awoken when I started being social, and I think I liked it.

"I take that as a no?"

"Right on."

"Ok, then we'll sit here until you change your mind."

"What makes you think I'll be sitting here?"

"I don't see you moving." He leaned back against the brick wall, closing his eyes.

I grumble. "Fine, well, I see you like controlling people."

"How so?"

"Secrets are a fine way of doing so, and if you're so desperate to know one, you must like being powerful."

"True."

I grimace. "I know too many secrets for my own good, I'll trade with you any day."

"I'm sure many people would on first sight."

"On second too." I insist. "Being me isn't that great."

"Why?"

Why? It was a very good question, to many other statements as well, why was I telling him this? It was getting too deep and I couldn't stop.

I pause. "Because it's just me."

"Hm?"

"Me, nobody else. Just me."

"You live alone?"

"I did everything alone, until just recently."

"Recently? Really?"

"Not really, really…"

"I don't see the problem in being alone, I'm sure I'd like it without my parents."

"As if. Nobody is that strong."

"You're saying you are?"

"I didn't get out unscathed."

"I'm sure I could."

"I doubt it."

"Well, isn't there only one way to prove it?"

"What? Murdering your family? Pfft, yeah, great." I say sarcastically.

"Sure I could do that too."

I roll my eyes. up yourself much! "Yep, just keep on thinking that. Nobody would kill just to test themselves."

There was silence, but not an awkward one, a thinking one. It scared me. His thinking scared me. Especially over the matter of murder. He seemed to be the only person I knew who I could think of committing murder, I mean, I think so…

Sasuke wouldn't. well, maybe, but it was HIGHLY unlikely. Naruto, no, just no. he is too compassionate about life, he thinks nobody has the right to lose it, no matter what the excuse.

Gaara… no! 'Course not. I don't like the pause that happened before I wrote that. Nah, he wouldn't kill somebody. Gaara? Nope, never. I don't believe it, but my gut feeling says different. I think whatever we ate was off. Gaara isn't a killer.

I think…

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure I could do it." He said, breaking the silence.

"Usually I would say, bring it, but I don't want to get into a competition over who can kill all your relatives first."

He did his smile-smirk thing. I hated to think it, but I did like Itachi, he seemed ready to see defeat, but not accept it, he seemed to be close friends with hatred, and even closer ones with despise. He seemed the type who would become the next Hitler. I leaned back and closed my eyes, smirking.

"What of Sasuke? So he was an accident ay?"

"Yes, I remember the heated conversations between his parents."

_His parents_? _HIS _parents, isn't the term usual '_my_' parents!? I don't know, I don't think he refers to things he doesn't want to be associated with. He doesn't want to be associated with his family? Why not?

I smirk again, hiding my increasing worry behind it. "How amusing. Does he know?"

"I think he guessed. But they love him all the same."

"Ehehehe, you've just made my day."

"You could make mine."

'There's no secret to tell." I say dismissively.

"I'm not talking about secrets." I opened my eyes, and sat up, he was closer then I remembered. He kissed me. I was in shock so I didn't do much about it, infact, for a good full minute I sat in shock, pale as the blood drained from my face.

Then came to my senses, and I closed my mouth, cutting it off from his and landed a good blow to his stomach. "Don't even think of it!" I yell, on my feet.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you damnit!"

"Go on,"

"And you're an asshole!"

"And?"

"AND I HATE YOU!"

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that summed up my feelings!" I spat out nastily.

"So you being Sasuke's "girlfriend" didn't matter?" I go cold, dangit! He caught me, it was all a plan.

I sit back down, and look him in the eyes sternly "You're good. I'll give you that, and yup, there's a scandal here alright, but seriously! I aint telling you, so go on and think him and Naruto are having a secret affair or whatever, but I'm not going to be the one to betray him."

I give him one last glare, more annoyed that he had got me and I had let down my guard then anything else. Walking back to my room I feel sick to my stomach. He knows for sure! I had used the real deal as an example and hoped for the best that he would think it ruled that one out.

I don't plan to tell Sasuke the events that happened. I think he doesn't need another excuse to hate his brother, and either do I.

Back in bed now, thinking. Bored. I'm going to be very tired today; will it be awkward when we're around one-another now? I mean me and Itachi.

AND WHY TO I EVEN CARE? I don't. Care I mean, I don't. Why should I? I shouldn't. So I don't.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! He is a good opponent, true, and maybe I'll miss that. But nobody beats a good argument then Gaara, and damn I'll be glad to get back from the HOLIDAY FROM HELL!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**HELLOO!!! I know many things on this holiday from hell might seem pointless, but in time my children! In time! It'll all be worth it, I promise! **

**Btw, was shocked and horrified at the number of you who didn't even know the NUTBUSH! Gosh, yes, you DO have a big gaping hole in your life, I GREW UP on that damned dance!!! T'was AWWSSOOMMMEE!!! Anyway, I guess that's just me. **

**Anyhoo, hoped you liked it!**

**Xoxoxoxo AND A SUPER-BIG-HUG!!! To-love-is-to-lie**

**Oh, and refreshing my Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah, blah, ect, ect, you know le drill. Do own Sorano in all her Anti-Social-ness. **


	29. Breaking Point

**5:03pm**

Bored. Exited about going home, we surfed today, well, in my case, attempted to surf, t'was fun anyhoo!

I will be SO glad to see Gaara again, I can tell you that for sure! I mean, as _lovely_ as if is to spend five straight days with only Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto's company, I will be glad to see my cats.

I had really bad chafing, note to self: NEVER SURF AGAIN! IT BUURRNNNSS!! And I only stood once. And then Sasuke pushed me off my puncy wave. I will never forgive him for that. It was fun, and then we had hot chips and stayed away from Itachi (best part of the day). Then we headed back, and now I'm spose to be packing before dindins so we can fly home! YAY!

Oh oh oh! Dinner! Be right back!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After dinner**

Damn, left shoes in Naruto's and Sasuke's room. Better go get them, I shall be back!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**10 minutes later**

EWWW!!! AAHH!! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I KNEW IT! I had gone the whole HDFH (holiday from hell) WITHOUT running into a 'private' moment between Sasuke and Naruto. DANGIT! I ruined my winning streak! Errgg! And you know what!? Through all that my shoes weren't even IN THERE! They are on the balcony damnit! Well, better go get them before the evil sea-gulls do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**½ hour later**

I had walked out onto the balcony, and to my annoyance, was greeted by Itachi.

"We're leaving in an hour, make sure your things are out the front." He said. "I'm going to go tell Sasuke."

I shrug, not caring, just wanting him out of the scene; I just wanna find my shoes and get out of here. It's cold outside. He walks out and then it's not just my outside that's cold, I feel myself go pale. Sasuke and Naruto! CRAPPERS!

I ran up and tackled him, walking next to him and blocking his way. "You know what? It's a great night for a walk through the garden, isn't it? Why don't you go look at that instead?"

"Because then Sasuke'll be late." He said blandly.

"Um, I'll tell him!"

"You need your shoes."

"No I don't! I can live!"

"Just let me past!" he was getting annoyed, and I wouldn't move

"No, no, no, you know, I think I'LL tell Sasuke! Save you the long walk all the way to the- er, um," I turn to see how far the door was. "The door, a full SEVEN METERS!" I pat his shoulder. "With your age and, erm, _stature_, I wouldn't overdo it buddy."

He glares at me, and walks another meter foreword before I step in-front of him again. "Now, now, don't get pushy, I know! Let's go and play _Twister_! _Twister_ is always fun!"

"Sorano, just step aside."

"Never! OH MY GOD! SOMETHING SHINY!" I throw a bracelet down the hallway. "Looky looky! Go fetch!" He glares again and keeps walking. Five meters left. MUST STOP HIM!

"Um, um, oh, the dark is scary, please! Can you help me find my shoes without evil things attacking me?" I pout as the distance decreases to Three meters from the door.

"No."

"Yes? Great!" I pull him back towards the balcony, he wrestles free of my grasp and reaches for the doorhandle after another few steps.

"Seriously, not even willing to help a girl in need of protection!" I rush in front of the door and press my back against it. "I know! Let's go for a walk, continue that conversation we had about killing your relatives, remember? Wasn't that fun? Ah, good times, good times."

He sighs, pushes my out of the way, and I have no choice. I walk up to him, and lightly touch his shoulder. "I'm sure there are much more… _interesting_… things we could be doing, while Sasuke is occupied…" I look around under my lashes. And take a step towards him, he steps back.

"What's gotten into you?" He asks, looking at my strangely.

Stepping up to him, I put my arms around his neck, and look him in the eyes. "Does it matter?"

He doesn't say anything, and I shuffle him discretely back, heading away from the door, keeping his eyes locked on me. I touch his hair and he responds by coming a little closer, at which point I fall against the wall.

Come on, come on, Sasuke, come out, come on…. The bang against the wall I hope carried into the other room, I lean up to kiss him, and then feel relief spread through me as I hear the door open.

"Sora?" Sasuke asks, Itachi and I spring apart, him in front of me, I stand behind him and do a victory-dance for Sasuke's awesome timing. "What the hell is this!?" he yells.

I look at the ground guiltily, stopping my dancing. "I-I, I was- um, you see…" He looked really angry, even I was scared. Sasuke can be really evil when he's mad. "Itachi tricked me. I was walking back from getting my shoes and- and…" I break off and run to him.

Itachi's eyebrows go up. "Really? Different story to what I heard."

"Liar!" I cry.

Sasuke holds me protectively. "Bastard, go away!"

Itachi shrugs, and walks away. "We have to go in an hour." He says, and keeps walking.

I relax when we are dragged into the room, I collapse on the chair. "Whew, we should start an acting troupe, we ROCK!" I say.

Sasuke still looked mad when I look up, and the happy smile is wiped off my face. "No, seriously, what was that?" He demands.

I glare. "It was me trying to get him away from you and Naruto is what!" I say back, annoyed at him even asking.

"I'm sure, yeah, you were all over him!"

"I was keeping him away from you two!" I say, my voice rising, Naruto would have run to my room through the wardrobe and out to his room by now, we had an emergency procedure.

"By being a whore?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, if it worked, what's the problem!?" I yell. "Because I bet it's just what Itachi wants!"

"SO!? It matters more to be keeping you and Naruto a secret, doesn't it!?" I yell. He doesn't reply, so I continue. "Or what? Hurting your brother means more to you then us, your friends? Does revenge really play such a part in your life Sasuke!?" I stand up, and face him.

"You don't have to be all over him! He has done that to all my other girlfriends! And I wanted one who would stay away from his charm!" he says loudly, changing the subject.

"Not like you even LIKED your other girlfriends! And I didn't! I WAS HELPING YOU!"

"Who says I didn't? And you liked him; nobody can resist the _older_ Uchiha." Sasuke spat out nastily.

"I say you didn't! You brought them here just to rub in Itachi's face! JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH ME!" I yell madly.

"As if!"

"You never really liked them, because you can't have liked somebody as much as Naruto!" I say.

"What would you know!?" he demands. "What would you know of anything!? All my life I've had to fight for love and attention, all my life! I've been bested! And just once I'd like to beat Itachi in something!"

"By using _US_?! No amount of revenge is worth that Sasuke!"

"You don't know anything!" he yelled.

"At least you had somebody to fight over! I HAD NO-ONE! No-one Sasuke!"

"Yeah right!"

"You didn't even know I EXISTED until last term!"

"I did so!"

"No, you didn't. That's what you do Sasuke, you sit around and use people! When they appear, suddenly you like them, when they disappear, you don't care! One day they'll stop appearing Sasuke, and you'll be the invisible one, when that day comes, I will pity you!" I yell.

"You need to be able to survive alone anyway, it wouldn't be bad at all! I'd like it! And you know why? I'd be away from people like you!"

He is quiet, daring me to speak. I mouth angrily, before turning away and marching to the connecting Wardrobes. As I reach the door, I turn again. And face him, deadly quiet. "You can do whatever to me, I'm strong by now, but I swear on my life, if you hurt any single hair on Naruto's idiotic blonde head in your stupid quest for revenge against your brother being born first, I will never forgive you, and I will do anything I can to make sure it's amended for." And with that, I walk out of the room and into mine to finish packing.

I hear Naruto come in the room a few minutes later to get me. "I heard you guys yelling, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, a break-up?" he laughs, but seeing I don't join in, he stops. "Sora, Sasuke is a dick sometimes, and you know he will never say sorry, and never admit he's wrong. We just have to just carry him out of the ocean when he says the tide's not rising. If we're not there to stop him from drowning, who will? We've done it before." He says, patting my shoulder. "He needs it too."

"Ok, ok, but I'm not apologising, and as soon as I get home, I don't have to talk to him for a while, okay?"

Naruto smiles. "Deal." He walks out, taking some of my bags with him.

If Sasuke has us to carry him out of his ocean, who do I have?

I am never leaving Gaara again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hello! A bit of a sadder chapter then usual! HDFH is over, we'll be back to schoolies soon, thanks SO MUCH for reading! **

**Xoxoxox, to-love-is-to-lie**


	30. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ect, ect, I do own Sora, ect, ect, lonar-ish, ect, … you know the drill (eheheh) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:00**

Even if it was 10:00 at night, I ran to Gaara's, I hadn't even been inside my own home yet, and I wanted to visit his, even though I was soaked through in the heavy rain, I found him walking to my house, he'd remembered to come (and brought an umbrella, which I ignored and ran into him)! I ran and hugged him, jumping into his arms and burying my face in my personal Comfort-On-Legs, and I didn't plan on letting go, if not for the fact he was having trouble breathing.

It was freezing and the umbrella was blowing away and we were soaked, our hair sticking to our faces, I smile brightly at him.

"God, if I ever wanna go on a Holiday From Hell again, shoot me." I say, breathing in the smell of Gaara, and still refusing to let go of my bone-breaking hold on him. "I'm serious, KILL ME!" Gaara smiled the familiar equivalent of laughing-out-loud. "I've missed your laugh." I say, hugging him again.

He frowned. "I didn't laugh."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't-" I cut him off.

"You did, in my world anyway, let's just leave it at that."

He shrugs. And when he finally pries me off him. "It's cold, let's get the umbrella." He says, and we run after it for a while before we huddle under it.

He walks me to my house and then after heaps of promises that he'd meet me for last minute home-work catching-up stuff tomorrow, I went to bed.

So tired, so glad to be back, I'm covered in cat-hair already. And cat's. They like sleeping in my bed in winter, especially since it's started to rain now.

Damn it's good to be home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 6/5/15 **

Gaara and I are sitting on the couch doing our History Assignment. Funfunfun!

"Ok, so, after the Sand fell to Konoha's mighty-ness, em, what was after that?" I pause. "Oh, yes, a lonely little red-haired kid came crawling back to the amazingly amazing Princess Sorano, and begged for forgiveness. She of course, in all her amazing graciousness, accepted the apology on one condition: he did not kick her Royal guard-lions." I finish.

Gaara does the 'laugh-out-loud-smile'. "Yeah, real believable. I think you mean the Red-haired kid came back to Konoha to kick Sorano's ass for being full of herself." He reached over and crossed out 'royal guard-lions' and replaced it when 'mangy stray cats'.

I wave my hand dismissively. "That may factor in later." We both grin. "I'm so glad to be back, you know? I hated that Holiday From Hell."

The rain hit the roof loudly, it's really pouring down out there. "I can imagine." He says. "Hey, I know the answer to Q. 13, it's the Nine-tales."

"Really?" I ask "I thought that was Folk-lore."

"This assignment is on Folk-Lore." He says, sighing. "Encase you didn't notice."

"Shoosh." I reply, flicking through a text-book borrowed from the library. "OH! What about this Butt-Ugly Racoon? Man, I would hate to be the sucker with that thing in me." I say, looking in disgust at what was the artist's impression of the One-tailed Raccoon-Dog.

"It isn't that bad." Gaara said, looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"EW! It's DISGUSTING! I will have trouble sleeping at night until this book and all it's nasty pictures are OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I flick through to the next page and then gape. "You know, the unfortunate guy who carried the evil thing actually looks a lot like you."

"As if, my hair isn't that red."

"Yeah, and you aren't that buff!" I laugh. Gaara glares at me, and punches me on the shoulder.

"Your just sad coz I made a good call." I say sniffing and glaring.

"Hey, look at this, this one looks like Naruto!" He pointed to the picture of the so-called Nine-tailed Fox Demons holder, I take a closer look.

"Yeah, goofy hair and all!" I laugh. "Well, minus the weird headband and pointy knives."

"True, I guess it sorta looks like him, when his hair was a touch longer too."

"And with tanned skin."

"And with superhuman powers?" Gaara added dryly. I laugh.

We spend the rest of the afternoon pointing out random pictures of people in Folk-Lore that look like people in our school. "Hey, this pug-dog that's following the ninja looks a lot like Sakura." I point out, it stood next to a mask-wearing warrior. "Pakkun." I read. "Exiting name, I think it would much better suit the cherry-blossom we all know and, erm, love?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After returning books. I have, an, er**_**, unexpected**_** guest. Let me explain….**

"Hey, reckon we should photo copy these and ask Naruto if he is secretly harbouring a vicious demon under his stomach?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, and made no reply, and we continued on with our 'study'. Eventually we needed to return the books to the library before it closes, and so we shove on rain-coats and make a desperate rush for the car.

"AAHH!! HEAVY RAIN!" I had the books kept safe underneath my shirt, so not to damage their awesome-ness.

We fumble with the keys until the car doors are open and we leap in, taking a sigh of relief and starting up the engine.

"I really need to get an Automatic, I HATE gearsticks." I say grumpily, making the gearstick move jaggedly back and forth until I hit second gear. "Ah-hah! Gotcha!" I finally make it out of the drive-way and into the puddle-soaked road.

We return the books (late, stupid traffic) to an angry librarian. She looked so stereotypical it wasn't funny, huge glasses n all. It was slightly, ok, MORE then slightly depressing. If I ever wanna become a librarian, shoot me.

I dropped Gaara off in the pouring rain (I made him run to the front door, I got a lovely gesture from him when he reached the dry porch) then drove home, I love driving in the rain.

I reached my house, and got in and had a long, hot shower. Mmm… shower….

And then the shocked came, infact, that 'shock' is sitting next to me now drinking hot Chocolate.

I stepped out of the shower and a knock came from the front door, I was surprised I heard it since the rain was so heavy.

I opened the door, my first thought was Gaara, maybe he got bored. But then it didn't really seem like Gaara would be bothered to walk through pouring rain at night to see the awesomely wonderful me for no particular reason…. 'Course, I was right, it wasn't Gaara. It was our special pink-haired friend.

She looked miserable, soaked through, cold, and a large bruise had formed on her right cheek-bone. I take a step back in surprise. "What? Sakura!?" I ask.

She nods, and sniffs. "I'm sorry, I had no where else to go."

A sudden surge of sympathy and pity for the girl sprang foreword, and I opened the door to her. "Well, now you do. Come in."

She came in, and instantly dripped on the carpet, I didn't care, my cat's have done worse, I push her towards the bathroom and shove her in. "Take a long, warm shower, I'll find some clothes." I say, she nods sadly and I go to my room.

"Eh, way to big." I say, looking at some of my older clothes, she is a stick-girl, it's hardly human, like none of my clothes will fit her… "Ah-hah!" I come across some PJ's and a pink singlet. "She should suit this at least."

I open the shower door and throw the clothes in quickly. "Those should fit." I call in, and set about making Hot chocolate, well, that brings me to where I am now.

It actually relieves me a bit, to know she's here and not with her Asshole father, it takes one weight off my shoulders in a way, and adds one to the other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**9:00**

I have come to a decision. We ate dinner together, and I made her tell me what happened.  
"He told me to get out." She said simply. "So I did, and I walked here."

"In the _rain_!?" I say, shocked.

She nods. "Well, what else was I supposed to do?" she asks dully. "Just stick around?"

I sigh, and nod. "I know. Well, that settles it doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow you go home, and you pack some stuff. Your living here."

"What!?"

"No, no, 'what!?', You're coming to live here. It's too dangerous with your so called family." I say firmly.

She is silent, thinking and stirring the soup I made. Suddenly, she starts to cry, long, shaky sobs that shake her whole body. Covering her face, she tries to hide it, I scoot my chair over and hug her, and she turns to cling to me and cries more then I thought anyone could ever cry. I don't ask questions, soon enough she'll stop.

I remember I cried too, when Mum stopped talked, at first it shook me to the core and made me so sick even thinking about it, but eventually you go numb. And you just don't care anymore. You stop crying, even though you thought you never would.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello! Thanks SO MUCH for reading (n possibly reviewing, hint hint, nudge nudge) I really an FOREVER in your debt. FOREVER!! So if you ever want somebody 'taken care of' call meh. ;P nah, jokes, jokes. Hehehe, anyway, thanks heaps! **

**Xoxox, to-love-is-to-lie**


	31. Back At School

**7/5/15 **

First day of Term Two! Down le drain! (woo-hoo!) Sakura is getting her stuff this afternoon, it's gonna be weird living with somebody, like, for a whole year it's been me, just me.

We had more pep-talks of 'YOUR SCHOOL CERTIFICATE IS SOON!' yeah, _soon_, two WHOLE TERMS AWAY! It's horrible! I feel sick to le stomach just thinking about it! Gaara seems fine.

I didn't talk to Sasuke, I said hi to Naruto though, and that he should tell Sasuke I won't come to work this arvo. I said 'family matters' of course, not like he could say I should be fired, I knew Naruto would never talk to him ever again.

We had a mutually-agreed silence, I knew we would be friends again, but our argument still stained both our faces with sour looks when we even so much as thought of each other. Naruto just sighed and dealt with the bitching from both sides and shrugged, he didn't care as long as in the long run we were all be(a)sties again.

Going back to school, it's like everything I left behind for the holidays comes flying back into me, but this time I'm refreshed and ready to tackle it, not tired and on my last legs from running away. This time I'm facing whatever this stupid year throws at me.

Aka, Shikamaru, he hasn't improved. I can tell, infact if anything he's gotten worse. It's like, well, if it's possible he's THINNER, but we did a quiz and he got 14/20, THIS IS SHIKAMARU, he is SUPER-BRAIN! Not semi-brain, SUPER-brain!

Sakura re-joined her old group of skanks, but she seemed happy there, she needs a world where she can pretend she's happy, and the mega-skanks are just that. I think she fits there because of that, because she can be whoever she wants to be and nobody will notice the absolute faking of it all. Mainly because half the group are too stupid to notice.

"Glad to be back?" I ask Gaara as we sat next to each other in english and pretended to listen to the sub's (Iruka caught le Flu in le holidays, we have a creepy Sub.) ranting on how punctuation is necessary for success.

"You have no idea how many intelligent students don't use proper punctuation, some even forget to use comma's! COMMA'S!" she yelled hysterically. "Those are the people who you must never trust, if you see somebody writing and they don't use comma's then make sure you correct them. Because comma's are one of life's most important things, if we don't master the use of comma's, who will?"

"Not with her teaching." Gaara replied.

"I think she thinks she's giving us an inspirational speech on grammar and punctuation…" I say slowly.

"It's not working." He replied, looking as worried as I was over the crazy teacher.

"I'm off work this arvo, let's go get chips." I say, it was getting colder and colder as the days went on, getting closer to winter every day.

"Sure, if I can get away from Temari, she wants to do Pre-winter cleaning." He says.

"Pre-winter cleaning?"

"Yep."

"I worry about her, let's buy her an ice-cream."

"Let's not."

"Fine, I am."

Gaara rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yep, glad to be back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**8:36**

We got chips, and I brought some back for sakura, who I found fast asleep on the doorstep. Damnit! I forgot to give her the house key, I think I should get another one cut. Poor girl. I kick her a bit, and she wakes up.

"Did you bring food?" she asks, half-asleep.

"Yes, now get up hobo girl!" I snap, opening the door. "Gosh, first stray cats, now stray children." I shake my head. "What is the world coming too these days?"

Sakura looks as if she could cry, I think she took me seriously. I roll my eyes. "Joking lovie, joking." She seems to let out a breath of relief, and smiled weakly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 8/5/15 – well, normal routine again….**

Missed the bus again, Sakura seemed surprised. "Why don't you just drive?" she asked, "I wish I could drive…"

"Because petrol costs a lot these days." I answer, sighing as we begin our walk to school. "And I don't have 'a lot'."

"Oh." She said. "Should I get a job?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Yep… and I know just where." I grin. "Leave it to me."

That day I approached Sasuke for the first time since our fight. "Hey buddy." I say lightly. He shuts his locker and looks at me.

"What'd you want?"

"Can you, my awesomely awesome friend, give sakura a job by any chance?" I ask sweetly.

"No."

"Aw, come on! Pl-eeeeeease?"

"No."

"Come on! You owe me, we'll be even if you do this!"

Sasuke considered this. "No."

"Fine, you've forced me to do this." I walk off in Naruto's direction, muttering darkly, I have to avoid a few big scary year seven-ers who are threatening to run me over, but I just duck to the side and avoid their evil-year-seven-er-ness.

I find Naruto later In Blodge, we talk about how the days gone and joke for a while until I pick a good moment. "You know, sakura is staying at my house now."

"What!? Why!?" he asked, shocked.

"Family problems." I say quietly.

"Oh god, really?"

I nod. "But there's a problem…"

"What? Can I help?"

"I can't pay for both of us," I say. "And I'm trying to find her a job."

"Sasuke'll give her one."

"I tried." I say sadly. "He said no."

"What!?"

I nod. "Yeah, he told me to find somebody else."

"Even after we dragged you around all holidays!?"

"Yeah…" I look sad. "But I guess it's fair, I mean, he doesn't really like her…"  
"And you didn't really like planes, he still dragged you on one! I'll talk to him!" he says firmly. "Don't worry." He smiles, I smiles back.

…. Excellent….

By the look Sasuke gave me in VA (visual arts) today, I think I won. Eheheh… I an brilliant. We're starting work on our School Certificate piece, and I'm trying to brainstorm. TRYING. It's not working though.

I tap my pencil on the desk as people around me start to draft their idea's. Tsnuade-sensei approached me. "Anything wrong kiddo?" she asked. "You seem lost."

"Probably am." I reply. "I can't think of anything."

"Well, when I'm lost, I paint." She said. "So go get a piece of paper and some nice colours."

"What?"

"I paint." She repeated. "Now go and do what I said."

I obey, and soon I find myself with the familiar feeling of a brush in my hands, the smooth motion of paint over paper. "I like canvas better." I mutter as I slide the brush over the paper and grimace as it starts to crinkle as it dries.

Tsnuade-sensei came over. "What? No, no, no. no brush."

"Wha?" I ask.

"Use your hands. It's better for thinking." She takes the brush out of my hands and washes it, then puts it back with the others. I comply and make a blue handprint in the middle of the paper. Then red. Then green. Then yellow. It mixes together and makes a really bad colour of brown, but it was fun, and then tension that I'd been battling with went away.

Tsnuade caught me smiling and smirked. "Told you it helped."

The smudges of red and black reminded me of Gaara, the dark navy blue screamed 'Sasuke', and the bright bubbly blue and yellow seemed to hint Naruto. I smile at the colours, I know that sounds insane, but I did.

After VA, we have Science, in which Kakashi sits and tells us that if we don't study we fail. He's strait to the point, isn't he?

"Your School Certificate is more important to some of you then others, depending on whether you choose to complete year 11 and 12. most of you here, I assume, will." He started. "And for those who won't, I suggest you buckle down as soon as I tell you what to study and devote yourself to getting a good mark. All of you should. And as the top-band year 10 students, I expect you to be the top of the year."

We all swallow hard. I send a note to Gaara. '_Pressure's on_.' It reads, he nods in agreement, and I'm kinda glad to see he is as pale as I am. It's gonna be a hard year.

"Term one was easy stuff, a warm-up. This term we'll be working until you will wish you hadn't come to school."

"That isn't going to happen until you start turning up on time." A voice snickered. The class concealed laughter, and Kakashi-sensei purposefully ignored that comment.

"So, this lesson we'll be taking notes on the In-Class-Prac-Project you did. What were the steps taken?"

We groan, and people hit the loud-mouth who had said the previous comment. "Idiot." We whisper angrily, and get out our pens as he starts writing.

The crazy Punctuation-Lady was still our English sub, today she was emphasising on the importance of _Inverted_ comma's. "YOU MUST USE INVERTED COMMA'S BEFORE A PERSON SPEAKS OR YOU WILL FAIL! AAHHHHHH!! FAAAIIILLL!!!" If it's possible, she is getting even more insane.

Me and Gaara shuffled our chairs back a bit, trading worried looks. "I miss Iruka-Sensei." I say.

"Me too." Gaara agrees.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Work – 11:03**

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Job for Sakura: SECURED! Sasuke came to me at the beginning of work and handed me a résumé. Excellent…

I've given it to Sakura, who is filling it out now.

Work was pretty boring, nothing happened, a new Delivery person has come up, (aka, sakura) so I can finally kick back and relax in my counter-job, which I much prefer. Because hardly anyone comes in and I can relax in the store-room on my favourite grain bag.

When I saw Naruto come in, I hugged him. "I love you SO MUCH right now!" I said.

"Damn right!" he said, grinning. I laugh and we retreat to the Bat-Cave to sit and devise ways to make Sasuke happy again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 10/5/15 **

Sorry, didn't write yesterday, I had to write a short story based on Stimulus (aka, a picture of an old boot. WHO DOES THAT? Writes about an old boot. Gosh.) Anyway, I had enough of writing so I just fell asleep.

Nothing interesting happened today, Shikamaru was away, and the crazy English sub is still here. This time she was on about brackets.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT STUFF IN BRACKET'S YOU'LL FAIL! AND THEN YOU'LL GET A CRAP JOB AND DIE A HORRIBLE HORRIBLE DEATH IN THE COLD WINTER!"

I think her predicaments are getting more and more depressing.

Hmm… just out of curiosity….

'We all went to the lobby then Jim forgot to pay for his popcorn he didn't have a wallet with him so he said I know! Ill go and get it from the car!'

I'm not dying a horrible, horrible death from not using brackets or comma's (inverted or no). Yet… dundundun!

Hehehe, anyway, Sakura had her first shift today at work, she likes the driving, and the Hanuro Household is off her list (I made sure of that). Sasuke spoke to me, he said. "You have a customer."

Me and Naruto high-fived, I think he thought it was because I had a customer, well, it was really because he spoke to me. Heheh… he shall never know…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**HELLOOOO!!!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing (hint hint!) Sora's back at schoooolll, what'll this term hold?? (oohh… SUSUPENSE!!!) hehehe, anyway, I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!! Have some cookies cookiescookiescookies **

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie **


	32. Winter Approaches

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto, ect, ect, Do own Sora, ect, ect. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday 12/5/15**

MMM… Day off! YESS! Very Bored. Sakura has gone into own with her skanks, I'm at home waiting for Gaara to mysteriously turn up.

He'll be here any minute… wait for it… wait for it… eh, that's it, I'm going to get him!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**8:00 **

Sakura is having a slutty sleepover with her fellow sluts in some whorehouse, so Gaara's here, we're really bored, and since Mario Party isn't any fun unless your high on cake we have nothing to do.

"Let's study for history!" I say with mock-enthusiasm.

"We don't have a test." He replies blandly.

"That doesn't have to stop us!" I say "Homework is FUN!" I snort and laugh in a nerdy way and then laugh at the fact I snorted, snort again, and laugh harder, this continues until Gaara is really freaked out because I'm in a laughing fit for no reason.

I wipe the laughter-tears away and sigh happily. "Well, that killed some time. Haha, I love laughing, you know that Gaara? Gaara? GAARA!?" I get up and look around angrily. "Gaara I swear I'll-" I start, marching into the kitchen. I find him cooking. I stop in mid-sentence and gape. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you were laughing and I was bored so I decided I'd make dinner."

I blink. "Your cooking, on your OWN FREE WILL!?"

He nods. "Wanna help? Otherwise dinner'll be really bad, I assure you."

"Sure thing Pa!" I say like a redneck. "Thems ol' turnips'll be 'bout ready to eat nowadays, they've ripen'd well over the past year 'n' a 'alf."

He rolls his eyes. "What have you been eating?! You are seriously messed-up tonight."

"I Tol' ye, I ate thems turnips!" I say angrily. "That green sauce was mighty good, thems grow good flavour if ye leave them for more then five months."

"Catch, hillbilly." He threw an egg at me, of course I wasn't expecting it and it landed on my neck, it was cold and slimy and slid it's way down my top to pool in my bra, I go cold and pale.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream wildly, and after much hassle and running into things, I make it too the bathroom, after a long scrubbing of my neck and bra, I come out angry.

"You really know how to kill the mood don't you?"

"If I killed the redneck inside your head, then be glad."

"No way! He was awesome!" He rolls his eyes again and goes back to cooking. I shake my head. "I still don't see why you're cooking."

"Because I thought maybe your deliria was from not having enough to eat."

"Deliria? Me? Never."

"Yeah, right." He replied, and stirred whatever he had in the pan, I smelt onions and tomato sauce, basil too.

"What are you cooking?" I enquire.

"Spaghetti,"

"Ohh… you're cool."

"Want another egg?"

"No ma'm." I say, looking down and being scared.

"Exactly," He purposefully ignores my 'ma'm' comment.

We eat and I praise his cooking, hiding my laughter at him cooking. We sat in front of the TV and watched _Prime Possum_ say goodnight to all the lil' kids.

"I seriously reckon that things a paedophile." I say, shuddering. "It like, lures young children into it's possum-nest and takes their innocence."

"Yep." He says, not listening.

"And then throws them out of it's tree and threatens to do it again if they don't smile and watch his show."

"Yep…" Once again, not listening.

I start to get annoyed. "And then you cart them off and put them in a prison cell to be used for scientific testing, that's why _Prime Possum_ has so many strange friends."

"Yep…"

"And then you, of course, have your time alone with them."

"Yep."

"But you prefer to have your way when they have more then two legs. It makes it… fun…"

"What!?" He tunes in and looks at me weird.

I grin evilly. "Nothing."

He looks at me with one raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing! I swear, officer, I didn't touch them!"

"What!?" he looks at me strangely again.

"Nothing."

"No, seriously, what?"

"I told you, nothing." I grin evilly.

He glares at me. "What did you do?"

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Apparently you are in the league with Prime Possum, and you molest children with three+ legs after torturing them with scientific experiments."

"What are you on!?'

"You confessed, you did."

"No I didn't!"

I laugh. "You should listen to what your saying 'yep' too more often."

"Oh…" he turned red, only the slightest shade though, I laugh more and pinch his cheek.

"Your blushing!" I tease. Letting go of his cheek.

He scowls and turns redder. "No I'm not."

"Yesh Yooh Arr." I say in a baby-voice. "Aren't you _cute _when you blush?"

He scowls more. "Shut up."

I grin. "Aww, are you sad? Your cheeks hurt, want me to kiss them better?" He just glares and I grin wider, and take his finished plate, staking it on mine, I pat him on the head and walk to the kitchen, wash up, then come back.

"What are we gonna do? I'm bored." I say as soon as I sit down. he shrugs.

"You decide."

Bad move, Gaara, bad move. We spent the rest of the night playing _Monopoly _Sora-Style. A.k.a it's a black game where we're gangster and pay each other to take down properties and swap. It's kinda evil…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 14/5/15 **

Boorreed. Yesterday Sasuke talked to me again. Naruto was happy, Iruka says we have a formal debate with the team from Water-Country. I'm nervous, it's an ACTUAL FORMAL DEBATE, not just a crazy Area one, WITH ANOTHER COUNTRY!!

We are meeting them half way, and we're staying a pro hotel, I'll have to work extra, but it means three days (even though the debate only takes two hours…) away and I can do stuff like that now I can forge mothers signature.

I'm actually looking foreword to this, mainly because I'll get away from stupid Shika and Sasuke and Sakura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**About two minutes later **

DAMNIT FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FACED DAMN DAMN DAMN I HATE LIFE I WANNA DIE COZ I'M EMMOOOO!!!

I just realize all three of those people are in my Debating team.

I need sleep… wahh… my day is RUINED!! RUINED!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wednesday 15/5/15 (haahah, funny date again!) **

Back to sport, Once again, being beaten by Lee at tennis, funfunfun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After Work**

Work was Boring, Sakura's Slut-friends came to say hello and giggled at Sasuke, I was disgusted and glared at them the whole time. I went near Sasuke and whispered. "Let's shoot them." Temporarily forgetting our 'let's ignore each other' thing.

"I agree." He said, glaring too. They missed the angry glare part and swooned because he looked at them, we both sigh.

And that, ladies and gents, if how I, Sora, got Sasuke to be my friend again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thursday 16/5/15**

I was glad to see my Rollcall wall again, I've missed it, that and Anko-Sensei's harsh remarks at the year-seveners. Hahaha, their so scared of her, just the other day she caught them on the staff-room steps.

"What are you doing on my step!?"

"Looking for Gai-sensei-"

"You're on my step! Get Away from my step! If you step on my step you _EXPLODE_!"

Which, of course, sent them all running and her laughing, she is REALLY creepy, I can remember her scaring us when we were puny year-seveners.

_"Announcements… hmm… ok, class 7-B has to go to the hall in fourth period, any year 12's? no… okay, their spraying they oval today, so don't go down there unless you want to die a suffocating death by pesticide's that will stay in your insides And slowly rot you away from the inside…." _Of course, our whole rollcall stayed the extra 50m away from the oval that day…

Practice Debate today, we had a one-on-one debate, me and Shika vs. sakura and Sasuke, I bet sakura and Sasuke had lots of fun. Hahaha.

Of course, Shika being on my team, we had our share of awkward situations but besides that we kicked their ass, Shikamaru being the top of the year at everything.

I didn't do much, he did everything, but I had a hard time speaking as I was out of practice, Gaara didn't show. I've given up on getting him to come, but when we have our debate (it's public, and free) I'll SO expect him to come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Friday 17/5/15

Work was the usual, new employee's, hahaha, fresh meat. They are only in year 8 and are such suck-ups, I swear, they brought the manager COFFEE! And then he was all 'oh, I love new employee's, so full of energy, unlike, _these_ lumps of meat.' And glared at us, we grumbled and got to work sweeping with a little more vigour then usual.

Today Kakashi gave us more research assignments "Pick three animals."

Oh joy of joys, We got four books to read and write reports on AGAIN, this time we'll remember that we only have to write a report on TWO, not all of them… ehehe…

In Geoggers we are apparently 'out of practice' so we have to label and re-label all the countries. Why? Even though we remember it PERFECTLY, he still makes us.

Our Geoggers teacher is creepy, I swear, he's EVIL. He really annoys me, he'll stop in the middle of a sentence and say 'shh' even if the class is quiet. It's so stupid! I HATE IT! Let's say he was talking about the Importance of Clean Water in Developing Countries, 'And many diseases are spread through – _shh!_- dirty water-ways, -_shh!_- many, many lives would –_shh!_- be saved if we spent money on improving develop- _shh! Shh_!-ing countries water-systems.'

Infact, today he was annoying me so much I decided to vent my anger by creating a tally of how many times he said 'shh!'.

The total was 46. _FOURTY SIX_! God, we aren't that bad! Must he REALLY say 'shh' FOURTY SIX times??

Gaara was more amazed I could be bothered to tally every 'shh' he said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday – At work – Bored – Don't know the Date. **

Nobody ever comes in on a bloody Sunday! I don't see why I'm paid more (not that I'm complaining) to sit and be bored.

Yesterday Gaara and I found the first traces of Ice on the lake, we were so happy that I decided to try ad step on it. Of course, it was very thin and fragile and I fell through instantly.

"Sora! Lose some weight!" Gaara said, pulling me out and helping me up.

My teeth chatter. "Th-that's real COLD!"

He rubbed his temples, that gesture of annoyed affection he saved just for me. "I'd think so, seeing as there's ICE on it!"

"Sh-shut up!" I say, taking off my jumper and finding it warmer without my freezing clothes.

He sighs, takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders I hug it to me "I love you, I hope you know that." I say, still shivering.

"Your and idiot, who in their right mind steps on a newly frozen pond?!" he says, shaking his head.

"Ah, but there the question arrises, am I in my right mind?"

He shoves me lightly, I laugh and push him back, before he gets annoyed and pushes me into a bush where I hit a tree and get a free COLD shower from the drops hidden in the pine needles.

"Gaara," I start, getting up. "You're so dead!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hellooo!! Thanks heaps for reading, it makes my day!! Hope you liked it!! Sorry for not updating in ages! **

**Xo, to-love-is-to-lie**


	33. Calm Before The Storm

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 21/5/15 – boorrreedddd. **

Water debate coming up! NERVOUS! We have a date, it's on next Friday night, up until then we have to practise every English lesson, Iruka is throwing a fit, he says this is the furthest his debating team has ever gotten and we better win. Pressure much?

We've kicked every other team in le school (even the year 12 one! We're awesome!) and he is STILL nervous and we're all 'yep, we're cool' until somebody yells 'HAHA! DEBATING TEAM FREAKS!" and then we're put in our place… it sucks being a nerd.

Gaara and I are going for milkshakes after school, (I'm 'sick') Naruto is coming too, dunno about Sasuke but I doubt it's safe to have him and Sasuke in the same room once we're out of a teacher's watchful eye.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Milkshakes **

Hahaha, we sat on creepy public benches (aka, Dero-Seats) and infected them with nerd-scent and I reckon emo's and the such will be disgusted to sit there. I can see it now…'Do you smell something?' 'ew, yeah, I do, smell's like school… let's move!'

Hahahaah. We're awesome.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wednesday 22/5/15 – oh nooz! Sport today!**

Lee shall kick my bottom once again! Noooooooo! I don't want my bottom to be kicked! SAVE MEEEE!!

Ok, so I ate Coco-Pops for Breakfast, but sugar is FUNFUNFUN!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**At Work**

Store is more empty then usual, even NARUTO isn't here. Me and Sasuke are bored and bored.

"Sasuke, I'm bored."

"Hn."

"I said, I'm BORED."

"Well, do something about it."

"No!"

He turned to look at me weirdly. "Um?" Oh, I am so cool, I shut Sasuke up, GO ME!

I sigh and lean back against the grain bags, we sit in silence for an hour. Then a customer come, we both hear the bell ring as they open the door. We look at each other. The competition strikes up.

"Back off, that customer is mine." I narrow my eyes.

"Yes, and this store is mine." He narrows his. And then snap! We run towards the door, get stuck, jam our way threw to the counter and then push each other over. There we lie on the floor for a while before the race is on again and we get up and get a product (preferably expensive) and shove it in the person's face.

"You'd wanna buy this!" we both say, then glare at each other.

"Um, guys? You right?" Naruto's voice brought us back to earth and he lowered the hands that held a) The family size packet of Corn Chips and b) Two Double Adapter plugs.

Me and Sasuke let out a breath and grumble. "Oh, it's just you." we mutter.

"Great welcome." He grimaces. "Anyway, I decided I'd drop in."

"Why?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I was bored."

"HAHAHAHA!" I laugh. "Welcome to hell!" Sasuke and I both laugh evilly before going back to the Bat Cave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thursday 23/5/15 – bored… SO BORED! **

At Debate Practise, we've debated so much this week there is NO WAY we are debating at DEBATE practise of all places! God, who DOES that!?

Shika is lying on the floor, looking scrawny and anorexic as usual. I tried talking to him the other day again, he just shook his head and avoided me for the rest of the day. This time I'm taking a different approach, if he won't do it my way, he'll have to live with Naruto's way.

"Hey, Shika, why are you so thin man, your like a stick!" I say, looking jealous.

Sasuke looks up from his book, eager for something to take his mind of the insane bored-ness of debate-practise. Sakura gasps.

"You lucky thing!" she says. "I wish I was that thin!"

I grin evilly as he looks at me in anguish. "I know ay? I could diet for weeks and never be that thin!"

She turns to me and nods. "Mhm, me too!"

"What are you talking about?" Shika asked angrily, pulling down his shirt. I raise an eyebrow.

"I think you know." I say quietly, just to him.

"I don't." he insisted and pulled his shirt down while I smirked and continued a conversation with sakura about weight and dieting.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 24/5/15 – One week until Water Debate. **

So… Incredibly…. Bored…..!!!!

DEBATE PRACTISE IS THE MOST BORING TORTURE ON EARTH!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**About 7 minutes later (not quite 10, not quite 5… hmm… must be 7!)**

Hahaha. I fell off a desk. Hahaha. Sasuke pushed me off a Desk. Hahaha. Sasuke fell off a desk. Hahaha, guess what? I PUSHED SASUKE OFF A DESK!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok, not quite 3, not quite 0… hmm… must be 2! Minutes later **

Boredboredboredbored

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dunno. **

Hahahaha. Sasuke fell off a desk again. Hahaha. I pushed Sasuke off a desk again. Hahahah. I fell off a desk again. Hahaha. I pushed myself off the desk vis a vis laughing to hard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After work **

I am so bored! I am so bored! Everybody is bored because I am really bored! WHY MUST TODAY BE SO BORING!?

P.s. I have a bruise from falling off desks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLOOOO!!! Thanks heaps for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! **


	34. Water Debate

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 26****th**

Gaara and I tried to stand on the Ice (very thin, may I add) on the lake again yesterday. Well, I did anyway. He just laughed. I was so sad.

He's here now. He slept over again coz, well, erm, we basically fell asleep on the couch after eating too much. As usual…

"Errrrgg." I start, groaning. "Tomorrow is school."

"Yep." He said unenthusiastically.

"Oh nooz! I have a debate on Friday! Ahhhh!"

"You'll live."

"Only with you there, will you come? Pleeaasse?"

"Why?"

"Because you never came to any of my practises and you promised to come to those so you have to make up by coming to this debate." I say sternly.

He rolls his eye. "Fine."

"Yay!" I hug him. "Thanks Gaara. I know we'll do fine with you there."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wednesday 29****th**** of April **

Hahaha. Sport today. And I drew with Lee! YESSS! WOOHOO!

I hit to ball too hard and it broke the shabby metal wire we have to 'protect' people watching (after the time somebody nearly lost and eye and sued that had to put SOMETHING up.)

Debate practise was boring. I swear, there's nothing else we can do but sit and be nervous.

At least Gaara is coming, if he doesn't I will scream. I have checked and re-checked to make sure at least 50 times. He got annoyed the last time and refused to talk to me for a full ½ hour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 1/6/15 – Woohoo! New Month! – OHNOOZ! DEBATE!**

NervousNversousNservousn

Nerfvousness is egftecting my Speling. I can't writ faste enouf. AHHH! NOOOO DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! I'M SICK! I DON'T WANNA SIT IN A ROOM AND HAND THE SPEAKERS CARDS!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**After Debate **

Gaara Didn't Come. That's all. He Didn't come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Two minutes later**

He promised. He promised he would, he was probably up the back somewhere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**½ hour later**

Who am I kidding? There were only 16 people in a hall to fit 500 people, I memorized every one there. He didn't come.

I'm going to bed. Sakura is already fast asleep in the bunk above me. The hotel is scabby and crap. I just wanna go home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**15 mins later **

Okay, I've finished my Emo session. I shall tell you what happened.

Well, of course, we were in Prep for an hour (Topic: Is Public Transport a Good Thing, Us Positive Water peoples Negative outcome We kicked their ass! BUT NONE OF IT MATTERS COZ GAARA WASN'T THERE TO SEE IT!) Then we came out, the hall was already filled with it's amazing 16 guests (8 being parents/relatives, 8 being teachers/English staff) we sat down and I automatically scanned the small audience for a red-haired friend.

None to be seen. None at all! GAARA DIDN'T SHOW! EVEN THOUGH I MADE HIM PROMISE!

So, after the debate I left fuming of course, we went and ate dinner, I angrily played with my food until Sasuke kicked me under the table that we were trying _not_ to look like three-year-olds. I just glared.

He shook his head and Sakura flirted madly with one of the other team's speakers. Shika looked miserable too, seeing as he was forced to eat. Hahaha. Anyway, Sasuke glared at me till I laughed. I don't think it was the reaction he wanted, as the glare I THINK was intent on inspiring death and doom but it was just hilarious. Meh, either way I snapped out of my moping for a few minutes.

For a few minutes. Then they served desert. It was jelly. RED jelly. Gaara-hair-red-jelly. Wahhhh!!!

Anyway, besides a whole lot of flirting on Sakura's part, glaring on Sasuke's, being anorexic on Shika's and moping on mine, that brings us to where I am now. In bed feeling miserable and ditched still.

I'm gonna go brush my teeth. That'll fix everything. Erg, maybe not these stupid hotels have bloody unisex toilets. Isn't that illegal or something? No. obviously not for Hotel-El-Cheap-oh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Why Me?**

Caught Shika again. This time I caught him by the wrist. I was so annoyed and pissed off and sad that I couldn't take it this time.

"Seriously Shikamaru what's your problem!?" I demand angrily.

He looked down, then wretched his wrist out of my grip, unsuccessfully since he was as weak as a kitten. "None of your business."

"Yes, it is, you happen to be my friend, my team-mate, and if that's not enough, I was planning to use that toilet. I don't want you making yourself sick."

"It's not your business."

"It will be soon enough Shika."

"Go away!" He got more aggressive, I scowled deeply at him.

"No. I'm not going to this time, Shika. I let one person die where I could have stepped in, this time, I'm not losing another."

"What's it to you anyway!?"

"Because you're my friend, now, do you live with your parents?"

"No."

"Even better. Okay, start packing. From Monday you will live with me and Sakura."

"What!? No! No way!" He said, eyes wide with outrage.

"Yes. I suggest you do it soon, are you on boarding then?"

"Yeah, I am. But I'm perfectly happy on my own! I don't need _you_!"

"Well you need someone. Either me, or a physiatrist."

"No! I'm fine. Go away!" He stormed out of the Bathroom and all the anger from the whole night bubbled up. I ran down the hall and caught his wrist again, making a face at how painfully thin it was.

"Listen to me Shikamaru. I already lost somebody because I was too afraid to act on what I knew. I will make sure you are fixed, either by myself or with the school therapist. I gave you a choice, you have until Monday when I'll alert our year advisor." I looked him firmly in the eyes, challenging him to say something, he just mouthed angrily, before re-fixing the calm mask Shika usually wore, he shrugged, disbelieving shy little invisible Sorano would dare talk to a teacher.

"Shy little Sora will speak up. Don't put it past her, she's too pissed off right now." I warned, then released his wrist. "Till Monday, Shika."

And I returned to my room to toss and turn for the rest of the night. Until I got out my diary and wrote about it. Now I'm tired and angry and hurt, I swear Gaara better have a damn good excuse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Saturday – Got home, Sakura is bubbly and happy because she has a date with the cute first speaker of the water team while he's here. **

"What should I wear!?" she asked excitedly, then went pale. "Oh… all my nice things are at the house…" When she said 'the house' of course, she meant, 'the house where her father is waiting to beat her to a pulp for running away'.

I sighed. "Don't worry, no tragedy, I do have nice things too."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, can I go through your wardrobe this afternoon?"

"Sure." I say. "Go ahead; just make sure you put everything back."

"I will!" and with that she skipped off towards the house, I looked at the fork in the road where it bent towards Gaara's lane, and resisted the urge to visit. I wonder if he knew how much it hurt. He promised, I got angry again, and stormed off to follow Sakura and help her choose what to wear.

It was actually, erm, refreshing, to be girly. Sakura and I giggled and went crazy trying on old things I haven't seen or worn for at least 5 years. She pulled out a tragic-looking old spandex play-suit. "Oh my god." She suppressed giggles. "This shouldn't be allowed to live."

I drop the dress I was examining and gape. "Ah! It's hideous!" I grimace at the disgusting piece of material. "Yuck."

"Why do you even own this!?" she laughs.

"I guess it was Mum's." I regret bringing mother up, I don't know why, but not thinking about it seems to make the desensitization less effective. When I used to wake up and remember it every morning it hurt more but it was so repetitive I grew numb. Now that I rarely notice her being gone, when it all comes back it's like lightning, hot and painful.

Sakura doesn't notice the battle going on in my head to just shrug off everything like I used too. "Yuck. Let's just pretend I never found this…" she drops it and laughs. "Think you have any Hand-Sanitizer? I feel dirty after touching it."

I laugh. "No, you might find soap in the bathroom though."

We spend the night compiling an outfit and I generously lend her my hard-earned boots. "Oh my god their hot!" she gasped when she saw them. "How did you get these? Their like designer!"

"It was in exchange for a favour." I say sourly.

"Well, I'd say it's worth whatever you did!"

I roll my eyes. "It depends."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday 3/6/15 – Sakura has gone off to her lunch-date. I feel alone. **

Naruto was nice enough to remember I had a big debate, and he called, I felt better knowing at least somebody remembered I had a very stressful experience on Friday, even if they didn't come.

Ahh! That's it! I'M NEVER TALKING TO GAARA AGAIN!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello All! Everything is in motion now, things will start to collide soon. I hope you liked it! Sorry for not updating in ages, holidays and everything. Hope you all had a great Christmas! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! Really, I do. **

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie**


	35. Crash

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Promise broken, I talked to Gaara. **

He came over, and looked confused; I don't think he bothered to brush his hair this morning because it stuck up in odd looking red spikes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he seemed actually concerned.

I glare sourly, then shut the door. He really didn't remember the fact I had been bothering him all week about MY DEBATE THAT HE DIDN'T COME TOO!?

He knocked again, and this time I felt really bad, I opened it and he glared back at me. "What's wrong Sora? I slept in. Usually you break in through Kankuro's window before you allow that to happen. Why are you mad-" I shut the door again as my temper comes back. Yep, he forgot.

I walked angrily to the bathroom and washed away the angry hurt tears, I was making a big deal of this, but he promised! It meant a lot to me!

When I came back he was in the living room. "You don't lock any doors do you?"

"You don't remember important things, do you?" I snap back.

"What?"

"Friday, debate, important?!" I say.

"Oh… sorry. I forgot."

"Yeah, right, I called you before I left Gaara!"

"Sorry."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do, how'd you go?"

"You would have known if you came." I sniffed. "And we won."

He looked down, then glared. "Fine, if your going to be mad I'll go home."

And he got up to walk away, but I have too much of a soft-spot for Gaara, and I caught his hand before he made it out the door. "Sorry. But I was angry.." I say slowly.

He smiled crookedly. "Understandable."

"You'll come next time?"

"Promise."

I nod. "Okay then, your forgiven."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday – NewsNewsNews! **

The Rollcall Gossip Wall had a new victim. 'Neji 3's Tenten' was plastered all over it. And it wasn't in Neji or Tenten's writing, I have P.E. with Tenten and we have to do a report together, it's not hers and I know Neji's writing off by heart because his work is always 'model student example' work and it projected all across the school.

And the best of all…. SHIKA TALKED TO ME!

He came to me after Debating practise (once again, re-preparing for the next round) once Sasuke and Sakura had left.

"Sora, have you told Tsnuade-Sensei yet?" he cringed, waiting for the reply.

"No." I answer, smirking. "You've made up your mind?"

"Not really."

"I suggest you do so now." I wasn't the old me, I was determined.

He sighed. "This is blackmail, you realize?"

"It is!? Oh my, that suddenly changed my mind! Go on, you're free to go." I say sarcastically. "Course I realize."

He glowers at me, then sighs, obviously arguing with himself. Shika is intelligent, any other person right now would be screaming at me, but Shika is calm. He was weighing options. "Fine."

"Fine What?" I ask.

"You win." He sighs, looking downcast. "I'll come live with you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After Work **

My house is becoming a homeless shelter. Now Shika and Sakura are going to be boarding. Shika has money his 'rents send, so he will donate that, and sakura works, so I guess payment is okay, but still!

Arrrgggg. I need to work out where he'll sleep too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**5/6/15 – Escaping with Gaara after school to get milkshakes. Should be fun. **

Well. I find myself here again. In English, should be reading, but I'm not. Nothing interesting is happening. Next debate is scheduled for next Friday (16/6/15).

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**At Work **

It's raining. It's wet. I'm sad. Sasuke isn't here. Naruto is though, he's getting so tall. And I don't like it!

I reached for the tin on top of the shelf, grumbling "Stupid lack of step-ladders."

I felt a hand on the tin I had been stretching in vain to reach and scowl. "Naruto, I was doing fine."

"Suure you were." He gloated. I turn to glare and snatch the tin out of his hands.

"Shut up, I'm short. Leave us short people alone." I grumble.

We spend the rest of the arvo being bored, which is where I am now. Being bored.

Somebody brought the radio back, but it's only tuned on the news station.

"Main road is blocked by an accident, we ask all people travelling from, or out of Konoha by the main road to detour around the crash…"

"Eh…" I turn it off, radio's aren't any fun when they talk about people being smooshed in car accidents.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Home **

As I drove home in the rain, I braved the news again.

"The devastating crash along the Main Highway out of Konoha, has revealed shocking evidence, the crash that has killed five seems to be from the brakes being cut, was the loss in the Uchiha family murder?"

At the word 'Uchiha' I slammed on my brakes, and felt a cold shiver run through me, I raced home, crashed through the door and picked up the phone, still cold and pale.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned. "You look terrible, like you've seen a ghost."

I ignore her and dial Sasuke's mobile. No one picks up and my heart beats faster.

Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, PLEASE don't be dead…. I dial their home-phone, it rings and rings and once again, no one picks up. I swear, and then dial Naruto.

"Sora?" he asked, yawning. "You woke me up."

"Have you heard!?" I demand, I could hear my voice crack.

"What?"

"Sasuke- Car, accident, um, the thing on the radio, it was the UCHIHA CRASH!"

"What…" I heard his voice trail off, and a crash, he'd dropped the phone, another scuffle as he hurried to pick it up. "What!?"

"I don't know details, but I've tried the home phone and Sasuke's mobile and nobody has picked up."

"I'll pick you up. We're going to find him."

"See you soon." I drop the phone on the receiver and sit down hard.

Sakura looked at me worried. "Sora, what happened to Sasuke?"

"I don't know yet." I say, still pale, I swallowed hard and grabbed a jacket. "I'm going to Sasuke's place now with Naruto."

I was expecting her to insist she comes too, but she just nodded and walked back to the kitchen, I felt a rush of affection for her and hugged her before I ran out the door when I heard Naruto's car on the drive-way. Despite my coat, I still got soaked by the rain in the small time from the front door to the car.

I called everyone on Naruto's mobile I could think of that might know what happened, until I tried the home-phone again. My heart pounded as somebody picked up.

"Hello?" It must be the cleaner.

"Hi, is Sasuke there!?" I ask hurriedly, Naruto looks over from the steering wheel anxiously.

"No, he's at the hospital." The voice answered.

I nearly drop the phone, and I can see Naruto worry at my even pale-er face. "Um, what?"

"He is at the hospital, Konoha Emergency Ward."

"Okay, that you." I click the hang up button before the prim voice can respond. And lick dry lips. "He's at the hospital, emergency ward…" I say, my stomach was empty, thank god, otherwise I think it'd have thrown up then and there. The tires screeched on there road as Naruto turned around to heard for the hospital.

We reached it and ran into the waiting room, there were reporters around two figures I think must be Itachi or the parents, and I push through the crowd with Naruto, and nearly pass out with relief, and leap on Sasuke.

"Oh thank god!" I say, sobbing. "We thought you were dead!"

Naruto forgets we're in public and hugs him too, I can feel flashes of light on us but I ignore them, I don't care about stupid reporters. I wipe my eyes and laugh with relief, he wasn't dead! It wasn't him in the car!

When I look up from burying my face in his shirt, I see red, tired puffy eyes and a pale complexion. "Sasuke?"

He leads us to a different room, in the hallway, away from creepy journalists. "Everyone… Everyone's gone…" He managed to get out in a whisper.

"What?"

"Everyone, it's just me and Itachi left…"

Naruto sat on his other side, and I saw him take Sasuke's hand. "it was your family in that car, wasn't it?"

I swayed. "Al- _All_ of them?" I sat down next to him, dizzy.

Sasuke nodded, shakily. "Dead." He croaked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Oh my! What a twist! Hehe. Happy Holidays ya'll! Hope you liked it, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVEIWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH! You will most likely receive marriage proposals soon. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie**


	36. Betrayal

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**12/6/15 – Tuesday **

The next week past in a daze. People talked all around me, I got almost no sleep for three days, Sasuke has been away, Shika moved in on Sunday, The funeral is on Friday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Work- Well, it's different. It's been sold. The people are mean and nasty, but luckily they can't fire us. **

I don't like work when Naruto and Sasuke can't visit the Batcave. It's lonely and sad and boring, I miss them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**13/6/15 – Wednesday – got off sport to 'practise' debating. **

Naruto came, we've stuck together more then anything (to Gaara's annoyance) since the car-crash, with Sasuke's absence both of us have just gone downhill.

"Hey, the funeral's on Friday, isn't it?" Sakura asked, as we sat on the table and played cards half-heartedly.

"Yeah." I answered dully, putting down an eight of hearts.

"Isn't the debate then as well?" Naruto asked sullenly, shoving a King on top.

"Mhmm." Sakura answered for me, adding her card to the pile.

We all sat up. "Sasuke isn't going to be coming, is he?" I say, going cold.

"Nope…" They answer, turning to look at me. "You up to speak first, Sora?"

"No…" I answered shakily. "I c-can't _speak_!" My stutter came back under pressure.

"you have to try, that's what fourth is there for, to be there when one speaker can't make it."

"I can't!" I say, feeling the card's slip out of my hands and flying to scatter the ground. "I-I stutter, and-d get Shy, and I can't talk!" I say, shakily.

"You have to try, Sora." Shika said, fixing his calm glare on my wild eyes. I took a breath, Shika has a calming effect on people I'd come to depend on it at home over the last week, it's been actually good having him stay with us.

I take a breath, and let it out. "Ok, I'll _try_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Not going to work, I'm 'sick'. **

"Gaara," I caught up to him, we haven't walked together for ages, since I have sakura and Shika to walk home with now as well, Shika and Sakura have really hit it off and were now engaged in a conversation so I felt it was safe to slip away and catch up to my red-haired friend. "Wait up, damnit!" I puff.

"What?"

"Are you coming on Friday?" I ask.

"I dunno."

"You have too! You promised, I need you there!"

"Why? You've managed without me." I could tell he was hurt because I hadn't had much time with him over the last two weeks. I sigh.

"I'm sorry, but as you can tell, I haven't managed very well, Gaara, I need you there. I have to _speak_. Sasuke isn't going to be there."

He stopped and turned around. "Serious?"

I nod, shakily. "Yep. I have to speak."

"Wow, speaking in debating, who would have thought it?"

"Shut up. I'm serious, promise you'll be there?" I ask.

He nods, and I smile brightly and hug him, feeling better just to smell the comforting smell of Gaara. For a moment I even seem to think he hugged me back. But that's unlike Gaara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At home, with chocolate. **

I really wish I could go to that funeral. Naruto is going, but I know Sasuke would kill me if we had to forfeit because I was leaving for him. He would never talk to me again.

"Why are you always buried in that thing?" Shika asked. I had him on a diet, mainly of fatty foods, and he only ate half of the amount. I'd told him before, don't eat to make us feel better, because I'd rather you didn't eat then you did and threw it up.

He seemed to be happy with this, and ate a little bit, I've given him healthy food smothered in fat (that he didn't notice) so he'd put on as much weight as possible.

I've also got Multi-vitamins to make up for lost sustenance; too, he seems to be fine with taking these too. I like to think I'm making a difference.

I look at my Diary, "What?"

"That book, your always writing in it."

"Oh, well, it gives me something to do."

"Oh, ok then."

Sakura has found a talent in cooking, and has changed electives from art to Food Tech, I'd told her about Shika when he moved in, and she had taken it upon herself too, she really has taken to him and seems to call this house her home as much as mine now. I guess even thought Mum left I still have family, family I've found myself. Well, Family that found me, really.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto came over.

He had dragged me into the other room, he looked worried. "Sora, I'm worried about Sasuke."

"Fair enough, his entire family, excepting only his brother who he hates has died, naruto, give him a break."

"No, that's exactly it, except Itachi, he is paranoid, he seems to think Itachi cut the brakes and murdered his family."

"What!? That's stupid!" I snort, but I still couldn't dislodge the feeling of unrest in my head, it was a possibility…. And that was scary enough.

"That's what I said, but he just got angry. He really thinks this, and Itachi has moved out and he is paranoid about beating him. I'm worried, Itachi's got a scholarship with Ataksuki Colleges and has moved out to the campus there."

I whistle. "He musta done good in his HSC then."

"He did, band Six, all the way. He topped the country." Naruto said. "Sasuke is obsessed with getting better results in his Higher School Certificate then him. You know how Sasuke obsesses."

"Yeah, he'll get over it. He is in shock. Just let everything sink in."

"But this is worse! He really just wants to destroy his brother's achievements. There's only one college better then Ataksuki, and even then it's only a marginal difference, and that's Sound High School and University. He's aiming for that I think."

"Well, after high school _it is_ his choice where he goes." I say, sighing. "I know we'd rather him stay here, but still, it's his future."

"But he is _my_ future." Naruto said quietly.

I look at him, hearing the pain in his voice. He is scared of Sasuke leaving. "It's two years away Naruto, anything could happen from now to then, maybe he'll change his mind." I say.

"You haven't seen him, I've never seen anything this bad, it's like he'd shoot Itachi if he had the chance. He really thinks his family's death is his fault." Naruto stressed the point.

I grimaced. "Just wait, let Sasuke recover."

Naruto shifted uneasily. "I don't know if he ever will. It's bad, Sora."

"Everything heals with time, he'll get over his parents death." I say. "We all do."

"No, not that, he can deal with that, I mean beating Itachi. I don't think he'll stop."

I shake my head. "Just wait and see what happens, I guess."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**16/6/15 – Before debate. **

The days past quickly, and now I'm back in the familiar hotel with the Earth team, we had been introduced and now we're about to go into prep in 5 minutes.

I'm scared. Nervous. Gaara promised, I trust him. He knows how much this means to me.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I can't believe him. **

As soon as we finished Prep, I walked out and took the seat of First speaker, instead of my usual Fourth, I felt my hands shake. I immediately scanned the audience, and to my delight a blonde head stuck out around the brunettes common in Konoha. I waved 'subtly' and saw him wave back. Then continued to scan the watchers, there was more this time, about 30. Still, that's less then a 5th of what the hall could hold. My heart sunk as no obvious Gaara-look-alikes stood out, but I shook myself and assured myself he would come.

I stopped looking when the Chairperson stood, we listened to him announce the subject and the speakers and then allowed the first positive from Earth to give his speech, immediately I saw cards of rebuttal being pushed towards me and I wrote my own too.

"Now, Second speaker Sorano Takaski will give her speech." As I stood I was given another good look of the audience and immediately I dropped my cards and my voice froze up.

I felt my face go red and I shook as I gathered them, I was sure now. There was no red-haired comfort in the crowd for me to look at while I gave my speech. I laughed nervously and spent a whole minute re-organising the speech and ignoring the small laughter from the audience.

I took a breath and swallowed my nerves, fixing my eyes on Naruto. "Firstly, W-we would like to point out, the f-flaws in, erm, um… In- um.. F-flaws.." it continued like that for some time before I got the hang of speaking again.

As I sat down I hung my head and I felt sakura pat me on the back. I was shaking still.

Gaara didn't come. When I really needed him, he didn't come.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**17/6/15 **

When Gaara came over on Saturday I didn't answer the door at first, but then I sighed, stood and opened the door.

"Sora- I'm-"

"I don't care, Gaara, just go home." I said flatly "I needed you there, you didn't come. If your wondering, we lost."

"Oh…" he said, and I shut the door with one last look.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello All! I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! LOOOVVEEE!!! Promise to update more often. PROMISE! So, this is another one! **

**LOVVEE YOOU FOR REVIEWING! I really do. **

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxo (LOOVVEEE!) To-love-is-to-lie**


	37. Revelation

**Don't own Naruto, ect, ect, do own Sora, ect, ect, ect…. Eh, I hate these things… **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Naruto came and dragged me to Sasuke's for a pig-out-and-eat-too-much session, you can't exactly call it a girls night out because their boys, and there were no movies or nail polish, but the food was enough. **

Sasuke and I sat in a too-much-hurt-to-move stupor and it was all we could manage to put a chocolate occasionally in our mouth. Naruto tried conversation, but failed everytime.

Naturally, Sasuke's hurt was worse then mine, I knew, I'd experienced something dangerously close to it. Maybe worse, it depends. Mine was knowing I wasn't loved anymore, I was abandoned.

His was knowing he was loved, and he lost that love forever, it wasn't ever going to be there to comfort him again.

I don't know which it worse, and I'd rather not know, for fear it would be mine.

When I got home, there was a note from Gaara on the table.

"He left it there at lunchtime." Sakura told me, as she worked on her latest Cooking masterpiece.

_Sora, _

_Don't stay mad, please? _

_From, _

_Gaara. _

"How sweet." I said sarcastically.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You aren't seriously mad at him, are you?"

"Yes, I am!" I snap. "I trusted him to be there!"

"Give the guy a break." Shika said, as he came down the stairs.

"Whatsit to you anyway?" I snap again.

"He tries Sora." Shika said, patting my head, he was really improving with Sakura, I figure it must be her since I haven't been doing anything.

"As if! If he tried he would have been there!"

"He does, I dunno why he wasn't, but he does." Sakura said, stirring a delicious-smelling fry-pan full of some kind of sauce.

"It's pretty obvious."

"What is?" I ask, annoyed at their lack-of-support on my 'NO TALKING TO GAARA-ness'

"He loves you." They said in unison, then laughed.

I scowl. "Yeah, sure."

They stopped laughing. "No, seriously, it's really obvious."

"We've been betting over when he'll tell you." Sakura added. "I have Ten Bucks on next month."

My mouth dropped. "Wha-" I started.

"Mine's on August, so try to put it off till then." Shika said.

"Actually, the bet'd be off now, since she knows…" Sakura mused.

"Oh well, we'll find something else."

"I _am_ still in the room!" I said angrily, getting up. "But I guess not for long, thanks for the encouragement guys!"

"No problem." Shika said, waving me off, as I stamped outside to sit by the lake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sunday 18/6/15 **

So bored. I miss Gaara, though I'm still too angry to talk to him. I miss being able to break into Kankuro's room and then pour water on him. I miss laughing at the funny gourd in his room, I miss playing Mario party and falling asleep next to him. I miss the one friend I had that didn't have a secret I had to keep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Monday – 19/6/15 – in English, should be reading, but I'm not. **

Next debate, it's with the sand, scheduled for this Friday. Gaara isn't at school. It's so strange that without him, everything I'd become in the last term has slipped away, and I found myself being run over by scary tall year seven-ers again.

I miss him. Maybe I _should_ talk to him…

No way! He didn't come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Wednesday – 21/6/15 **

Got out of Sport again to do practise Debating.

Sasuke is still silent, it's a different silence to what he usually gives to the conversation, it's one that effects his eyes.

Mr and Mrs Uchiha had been nice, they made polite light-dinner-talk ALMOST bearable, which is more then anyone else could do.

Dead, all dead. What are the chances, that the one time his family are in a car the brakes died, what are the chances…

_"You live alone?" _

_"I did everything alone, until just recently." _

_"Recently? Really?" _

_"Not really, really…" _

_"I don't see the problem in being alone, I'm sure I'd like it without my parents." _

_"As if. Nobody is that strong." _

_"You're saying you are?" _

_"I didn't get out unscathed." _

_"I'm sure I could." _

_"I doubt it." _

_"Well, isn't there only one way to prove it?" _

_"What? Murdering your family? Pfft, yeah, great." I say sarcastically. _

_"Sure I could do that too." _

_I roll my eyes. Up yourself much! "Yep, just keep on thinking that. Nobody would kill just to test themselves." _

That conversation with Itachi is still fresh in my mind… infact, I have it written down! One moment…

I flicked back through the pages of this diary, it was on 5/5/15, a Friday, and it was midnight. I go cold, did _I_ induce that topic? I go back, and start to shake… yes, _I_ did… did _I _put that idea in his head? did _I_ make him set up the murder of his family, just to see if he could live with it, was he going to come to me and say 'look, Sora, I told you I'd be fine.' Smugly?

No, I'm insane. Itachi didn't do it anyway. There's no proof. I didn't. But by then, the doubt was in my mind, is it possible that I'm the one to blame… that the things I did then were actually leading up to Sasuke's parents death?

I shake my head again, and reprimand myself for trying to blame it on me. Stupid Sora, as if, don't give yourself that much involvement in the situation.

Anyway, I got side-tracked there didn't I? well, in debating anyway, Naruto came, he has stuck to Sasuke like glue, he is being Sasuke's pillow, and I'm glad, there's one head that doesn't need to rest on my shoulder.

It was pretty boring, nothing much happened, we're all just glad Sasuke is back for the Sand debate after my Disastrous speech, sakura had efficiently told everyone about how I felt crushed over Gaara not coming (I had told her in private) and she has blamed it on him and I feel guilty because I see her crew giving him dirty looks.

Of course, he's Gaara, he isn't effected. It hurts me more then anyone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thursday 22/6/15 – this month is going so quickly…**

We're all nervous for tomorrow, Sasuke seems to be getting better, with, I'm sure, a lot of TLC from Naruto, I haven't been bothering them.

I'm in Gaara Withdrawal. I miss him. A lot.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Friday 23/6/15 – nervous!**

Ohgodohgodohgod, don't have enough time to walk to school so I have to catch the bus! Oh no! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 8 WEEKS I'M CATCHING THE BUS!

Erg, I'm not looking foreword to seeing _Pam _again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**On the Bus…**

Pam isn't here! We have a new cool Bus Driver called George! Woo-hoo! AWESOME! NO MORE PAM!

I leaned over the seat. "Oi, what happened to the old bus-driver?" I ask.

George inclined his head sadly. "'Got Cancer."

I go cold… no way!

'_Ahh! I hate her, I hope she gets cancer and DIES!' _

Oh shit… I wrote that! I quickly think to god or whoever is up there 'please be nice to Pam, tell her I'm sorry.'

Then think twice, knowing Pam, she might know have made it to heaven. I look down. 'Don't be too harsh on 'er, please?' I think.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Our teacher didn't show in Math, so here I am… **

Woohoo? Free Period?

Damnit! It just isn't the same without Gaara to laugh at because he is a smart math-cookie and had to do work…

I read through this diary, you know, I've changed so much. I was so silly. It's become a bit of a novel this thing. I didn't think I'd write so much in it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Few minutes later…**

WAAHHH!!! I MISS GAARA! I'M BORED! I'M NERVOUS! WWAAHHH!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Another chapter! Woo-hoo! ****I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING****! It means SO MUCH! It really does, I am FOREVER in your debt, FOREVER! (and ever, and ever, and EVER!) **

**Lot's o love, to-love-is-to-lie **


	38. Gaara's Secret

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Sand Debate – This month is just surprise after surprise…. **

I remember how I saw him, I remember scanning the crowd, bored, looking for Naruto, not daring to expect the red-haired figure I had been longing to see the last two debates. I had jumped, and a wry smile crossed Gaara's face.

I didn't even have to ask… my eyes shined and I had to duck my head until I got control over my emotions. No! no crying! I told myself sternly.

Rebuttal had become second nature now, and as my mind ran excitedly through the fact Gaara did care, I jotted down my scathing comeback (coz I'm just awesome like that) and passed it too Sakura.

Then it all happened quickly, the Negative second speaker stood, and then almost simultaneously dropped his cards, a look of cold fear and rage passed his features.

He pointed at Gaara. "HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" he screamed, the crowd (about 47 this time) started to look around and mutter, some worried about the so-called murderer and some worried about the sanity of the boy on stage. Chairs clattered over as his team mates came up behind him and pulled him back, but he just snarled out profanities. "THAT BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHER- NO! LET ME GO AYAME! I'LL KILL-"

My head was light, Sasuke had stood to help the opposing team hold their second speaker back, and the one called Ayame had obtained a bloody lip. Some people were leaving now, covering their children's ears.

"HE'S A MONSTER! KILL HIM! A _MONSTER_!" The boy screamed again, Gaara flinched, and my confusion increased… I don't understand….

The Adjudicator, a small fat women, shook slightly, I don't think you usually have mental people in a debate, she turned to the crowd. "Er, this Debate is over, please leave." She instructed half-heartedly, straining to be heard above the boy's yelling.

The team had backed off now the Principal from the Sand had taken over restraining the boy. The only person left in the crowd was Gaara, who was looking paler then usual.

"HE'S A FUCKING MURDERER! LET ME GO! _LET ME GO_!" He yelled hysterically. "HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" he kicked out and his foot hit a table, he suddenly slumped to the floor in the principals arms, and started to cry. The table wobbled and fell off the stage, palm cards flew through the air.

" Hayato! Calm down! This Behaviour is unacceptable! Stop it _now_!" The Principal reprimanded angrily. I was numb…. I still couldn't work out why he was angry. "You have disgraced this school!" The principal dragged the boy, who was now red in the face and wouldn't take his eyes off Gaara, back into a Prep room and asked for a phone.

I ran down the steps to Gaara, where he stood, composed as usual. "I think I should leave." He said. Then turned and left, I didn't even get time to joke 'what was that about?'

The team apologized profusely to him as he left, the boy Ayame- now holding a tissue to his face, looked appalled. "He's never done anything like that… I mean, his brother is dead, but- well, I don't know. I'm very sorry."

"So his brother died, and he's blaming Gaara for it?" I ask Ayame as we walk back to where the rest of our teams were conversing.

"Yes… I don't know, he must look like the murderer or something." Ayame shrugged, he was cute, soft brown messily-cut locks of hair fell in his face, occasionally (I'm guessing to many girl's dismay) covering his strong brown eyes. Sakura was already eyeing him as her next target, and as soon as we arrived introduced me as a way to excuse herself to flirt with Ayame.

I scowl at her as she skips off, and the boy shakes my hand. "Your team did well, I'm sure you would have won anyway…"

"We would have won anyway?"

"You're winning by default. Hayato there screwed our chances at the finals." He said bitterly, then Iruka and the Principal of the Sand came out of the room where they had been talking to the boy.

I was so confused, still in a daze, why had he picked Gaara? Not many people look like Gaara. Nothing added up.

We helped clean up, and shook hands and told the team it was no problem in response to their apologies again. My head still hurts, and there is a, well, you know that emptiness you get in your stomach and no matter how much you eat it doesn't go away, the one that makes your worry? It's that. I'm confused, I'll go see him tomorrow. But for now, I'm stuck in a bloody hotel room with Sakura… well, not like that's much difference from home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday 24/6/15 – went to Gaara's he wasn't there. **

It was cloudy, and colder then any other day this winter, I shivered and made my way to Gaara's.

I just found Temari on the couch, looking pale and sad. I went in, their used to me being around. "Hey Temari, where's Gaara?" I ask.

She jumps, not expecting me. "I don't know, Sora, I haven't seen him since last night."

I go pale and turn to her in shock "Wh-"

"Don't worry… He can take care of himself." She said. "Don't stress."

"Do you know about last night?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Weren't you _there_?" Temari asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… but I wasn't paying attention. I was too confused." I frown. "Why was Gaara mistaken as somebody?"

A look of shock passed Temari's face, and for the first time I survey the room, there was an obvious lack of possessions and most of them were replaced with removalists boxes. I look at her sharply. "What's happening?" I ask suddenly. Something was going on and I didn't know.

Temari looked guilty. "I- Um… Gaara wasn't mistaken…." She said, looking at the ground.

I go pale, and turn to her. "What!?" I demand.

"The boy was right…"

"So…" I trail off, eyes wide. "So, he did kill somebody…" I shake, too many surprises, I'm tired… I sigh, still in shock.

Temari nodded. "He got off on self defence, and we moved because he was shunned, called a 'monster' everywhere we went we were spat at and ignored." She said sadly. "And now people here know, we're moving…" She said sadly. "And I liked it here too…"

"What!? Why! Nobody even knows!" I say, getting hysterical. They can't move!

"But they will." She said sadly.

"Nobody believes that crazy kid!" I say hurriedly. "Seriously, they think _he's_ the crazy one! Please don't move!" I plead.

"Sora, I don't know…. I don't want to be laughed at like that again… or feared like that again."

"What?"

"People were afraid of us, Sora, especially Gaara… for a time, even _we_ were afraid of him." She sighed. "Maybe we still are."

"That's… that's why you told me to … to run if he ever gets angry!" I say, suddenly something clicked.

_Suddenly Temari stoped short of severing a tomato's head. "Sora? I-If Gaara…ever…" She stops, choosing her words, and lowering her voice. "If he ever gets… angry… please, don't stick around. Run." She looks at me, concerned._

Temari looks down, and fiddles with the hem of her shirt. "Yes… He's dangerous."

I scowl. "You're his sister! You have no right to be afraid of him, seriously, you can't run away because somebody will start a rumour that will pass in the next month!" I say angrily.

She glares at me. "You don't know what it's like! To be shunned, ignored, and even when you are given attention it's horrible!"

I step back, glowering. "Yes, I do, that was who I was before Gaara came…" I say. "And if he leaves, it's who I will be again." I add… realization soaking me; I shut my eyes and go to leave, pausing at the door. "Please, think twice about this, okay?" I ask her, pleadingly.

A fresh winter breeze was there to greet me outside, I shiver for more then one reason, and head down the driveway back to my house, I got to their mailbox before it all became too much, and I felt hot tears slide down my face, and I started to run.

I couldn't take it and sunk to my knee's at the front of my driveway, leaning on the mailbox for support, I cried there for a long while, until I snapped out of as something cool and white landed on my nose, I look up, and my eyes grew wide with delight as snow drifted down from the cloudy sky. I sniff, and get up, my spirits raised by the simple beauty of the snowfall. Going inside, I found Shika and Sakura sitting in front of the fire with hot chocolate, Sakura pushed my glass towards me. I took it gratefully.

"What do you think of the episode today?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh…" I say, trying to find a way out of the question. "Um, strange…"

"Yeah," she agreed, oblivious to my 'oh shit, I know more then her but I can't say' tone of voice. Shika noticed, and I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something. He just shrugged when I looked at him questioningly. I breathed a sigh of relief, that's why I love Shika.

"So what have you guys been doing?" I ask, sitting back. They go red, and I raise my eyebrow. A small idea sparking in my mind, hmm… possibilities…

"Nothing much." Shika fielded the question. "Sitting around waiting for you to stop crying in the driveway."

I scowl at him. That was revenge for my 'raised eyebrow' look, wasn't it? I thought angrily. "Was not." I deny.

"Sure." He said lazily, leaving it be because he knew he'd won. I scowl more and sit drinking the (now cold) hot chocolate in brooding silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sunday 25/6/15 **

I went to Gaara's house again, nobody's there. I left an angry note to Gaara and Temari that if they don't come back soon I'll never forgive them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 26/6/15**

Gaara ignored me all day. I nearly cried at Lunch when he walked straight past me, and for the first time in two terms I sat alone on my bench.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thanks for reading! IT MEANS SO MUCH! I LOVVEE YOU ALL!!**

**Really, I do. Love… to-love-is-to-lie**


	39. Life Without Him

**Disclaimer: What is the POINT of these? Seriously, OBVIOUSLY I don't own it otherwise I wouldn't be a die-hard fan, I'd be rich and have a cinema in my house, I wouldn't bother damnit! 'course I don't own a multi-million dollar idea! Duh, I'm not that intelligent! **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 27/6/15 **

I miss him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Same day **

Why won't he talk to me?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…**. Few minutes later**

Did I make him angry?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

… **Ditto**

I miss him more.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 28/6/15 **

I approached him in science today. "Gaara-" I started. He faced me, cold eyes.

"Why are you still speaking to me?" he asked bitterly.

I felt hurt, his tone cut me. "I- I… because you're my friend, that's why, why shouldn't I speak to you?" I demand.

He shakes his head. "You know."

"I know what?" I say, even more angry, but he just walks away. My anger fades back into pain.

Sasuke came and collected me off my Loner Bench, he dragged me over to sit with him and Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Work – **

Naruto came in to say hi. He hugged me. The only thing of matter he said was 'love hurts, doesn't it?' sadly.

I shook my head. "We're not in love- well, not that kind of love."

He responded. "Not that you know of." And rolled his eyes.

I just curled up into a little ball.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 29/6/15 – next debate, with sound country, three weeks away. **

I miss Gaara, I tried to speak to him again today. "Gaara!" I called.

"What?" he turned, Temari and Kankuro next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

The three siblings glared. And I took a step back, hurt again, then asked for a second time. "Please?"

Gaara shook his head, and walk up to me. "What?"

I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Why, why are you being cold?" I ask.

His eyes softened for a moment, then returned to their now-usual cold, he sighed. "You don't want to know me."

"What!?" I ask, surprised. He just walked off, following Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara!" I called, desperately, but he just kept walking.

I don't understand, have I upset him? What have _I_ done… is he angry because I made him come to that debate…well, I didn't make him come to _that_ one. Is he angry for me knowing his secret?

I go cold at the word, so the one friend I thought had no secret, did have one, one that was bigger then everyone else's. Gaara murdered somebody. _Murder_. I shudder, but I don't care, I love Gaara! He is my best friend! What he's done doesn't matter, why is he ignoring me?

In science Kakashi pulled me aside as everyone filed out and asked me if anything was wrong, I fixed his concerned look with blank eyes. "Everything's fine." I had replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**30/6/15 - Saturday **

I miss him

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Later**

It snowed again. I cried again. Then I got angry again. I saw him walking down to the Lake, I ran to him, and fixed his 'what?' gaze with an angry one.

"Gaara, I really don't know what your problem is, I really don't," I start. "But I really don't care. I don't care if you had bloody well been a serial killer- actually, I would," I pause. "But! But, either way I'd forgive you. And I do."

"For what?"

"For being a complete bastard these last few days," I snap. He just raises an eyebrow. I shake my head "When your gonna stop being an asshole, come find me." I say, too annoyed to be nice.

He stands there for a long while after I leave (shut up! I was watching him through the shutters!) I was worried he'd catch hypothermia and was about to run out and drape a blanket around him when he shook himself and walk off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**31/6/15 –last day of June, I miss him more. **

Winter is official tomorrow, despite the first snow coming early. It's only light.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**1/7/15 – first day of July …. Mmmm… Winter… **

Ah, Monday again. Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke and Shika sat with me today, I think Sakura rallied them to make me feel better. I caught Gaara watching me today in Science. It was horrible, we had a prac lesson, once again, pressure's on for the School Certificate.

"So, we're going to do a prac today… well, one of you is." Kakashi-sensei's eyes scanned the roll and I closed my own in silent prayer that it wouldn't be me, of course, god never really liked me. "Sorano? Come on up." I sigh, and get up, people are recognising me now, I guess after two terms of my name being called out in rollcall they kinda get used to the girl who doesn't say anything.

It's strange being invisible again. It's kinda a relief too, it's like being home again, whether home is a bad thing or a good thing, I don't know yet.

At least when I lit some magnesium on fire by accident and fell over in surprise, tripped over a chair and knocked over the bin people where only concerned with the fact they were nearly blind, not the fact I had tripped over and was now covered in paper and chewing gum. It could have been worse… I guess. I only caught Gaara looking with his half-smile on, shaking his head slightly as I blushed crimson and Kakashi helped me up.

I think that was the last time Kakashi will choose me to demonstrate an experiment again…

"Okay, well, write what happened up." Kakashi said, sighing. The class got to work and I know most of them just wrote. 'Blinded, not completely sure what actually happened…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…

Why am I so clumsy?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

…

I should take 'not falling over in class' classes.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

…

Infact, I'm pretty sure I should take 'walking' classes too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Work- **

Nobody's here. Really sad. This shop gets like no business now Sasuke isn't here for randoms to perve on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Speak of the devil! **

Sasuke came in to keep me company. "Hey Sora." He said, I shuffled over for him to sit down. He sighed.

I resist the urge to ask what was wrong, but I decided he wouldn't have come to me if he wanted somebody to talk to, he has Naruto who would be ecstatic to have him confess his feelings. But he needs to remember this is Sasuke, and he won't be doing that anytime soon.

"Naruto stopped bothering you yet?" I ask, pulling out a nail file and busying myself with shaping my nails.

"No." he said bitterly. "He thinks I'm chronically depressed and keeps recommending psychiatrists." I laugh, and he smiles dryly at me. "I knew _you'd_ laugh."

"I laugh at everything." I say dismissively.

We sit and talk mindlessly for a while, before he ruins the comfortable chat "Hey, has Gaara talked to you yet?"

I look down, my smile dropping. "No."

"I looked up the case, his case, on the 'net. He got off on Self-defence, and then moved here, but nobody knew about it because it was kept only in Suna," he paused. "You know their crime rate's high there, well, nobody thought it interesting enough to put in paper's here."

I nod. I knew most of that already. "Who did he kill?" I ask, stopping filing my nails.

"A fifteen year old boy… It didn't have details of what happened…" he said.

"Oh," I say simply. "Fifteen… young… very young." I say sadly, I hoped desperately that he had a really good reason for it. Life is a precious thing.

Sasuke nodded. "You don't care, do you?" he said, fixing interested obsidian eyes on me, this seemed to be a good subject. It seemed to be interesting enough to distract his mind from his own troubles. Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it? I'm Sora, a shoulder to lean on. I offer my own troubles so people can forget their own, don't I? It's my job.

I shake my head. "No, not really, well I do, for that boy, but Gaara hasn't done anything to me, until now… why should I judge him from something he's obviously run away from?" I ask.

"I guess…" Sasuke mused. "He's hurt you haven't he?"

I frown. "Why'd you wanna know?"

He shrugs. "Sometime's it's good to know things."

I sigh. "Yes, I wish he'd get over it and talk to me… I don't understand it at all, I should be the angry one."

He grinned wryly. "But your not, maybe that's the problem?"

I look at him, confused. "What?"

"Well, maybe he'd just like you to yell at him, to be scared of him, maybe he finds somebody who isn't afraid or disgusted by him, well, scary? Maybe he's annoyed at himself for being afraid… maybe he wishes he wasn't?"

"Me? Scary…?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

Sasuke shrugs. "Just a thought, maybe your different to other people he's met."

"Well, obviously. I think I'm different to most people."

Sasuke sighs. "It was just a thought."

We sit in silence for a while, before I fall asleep and he wakes me up before I'm caught and get fired, there was a customer waiting anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**HELLO ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOOVEEE YOU!! it makes my day- no, makes my EVERYTHING to see you've read this or reviewed it (hint hint, hehe) **

**Anyway, thanks heaps! Love yoohhhhh! To-love-is-to-lie **


	40. Back Down

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tuesday 2/7/15 **

Never in my life would I have thought Gaara would mean this much to me. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever…

Never in my life would I have thought that I meant so much to Gaara…. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever,

ever, _ever_….

Today Iruka kept me back in English (4th period) to remind me I owed him an assignment, he is getting stricter, but I haven't handed it in because I don't have my study buddy, he isn't talking to me… but of course, I didn't say that. I just said I'd get it to him as soon as possible.

Then it all happened quickly, I apologized again and sighed, heading for my bench, but I was stopped by a crowd as I tried to cross the tennis court, I wasn't in the mood for waiting for it to clear so I pushed my way across, and form the other side I got a perfect view of who was involved.

Gaara and Sasuke stood about 5 metre's apart from one-another, Temari and Kankuro stood behind him, and practically the rest of the year stood behind Sasuke.

"Stay out of it, Uchiha." Gaara hissed. I knew they had never gotten on, but I'd never seen Gaara this annoyed, even after the time I made him jump in the icy-cold lake.

"Why should I?" Sasuke smirked, but it barely hid the anger behind his eyes that only Naruto and I could recognise.

"Sasuke…" Naruto warned, but Sasuke just shoved him off.

"I mean it, Uchiha, _stay out of it_." Gaara repeated. He seemed to radiate 'don't piss me off'. His eyes were cold, and now I saw _he could_ kill. I shivered, and power-walked in between them for a moment I fought the urge to run to Gaara.

Their eyes flicked towards me for a second, and I looked at them before walking straight to Sasuke, I grabbed his arm hard, getting his attention. "Sasuke, drop whatever your problem is, now." I didn't ask, I commanded. I knew very well he could get hurt.

"Sora, _you_ stay out of this!" he snapped back, eyes not leaving Gaara, who I didn't dare to look at, I knew it must look like I'd chosen Sasuke over him.

"No. Back off, _now_." I repeat.

"No."

"_Now_."

"You really think I will?" He never took his eyes off Gaara.

"I'll shout it."

"What?"

"I'll shout it, Sasuke. Back off now, or the whole year will know your secret." I took a step back into the clearing, in plain sight.

He narrowed his eyes, attention diverted from Gaara. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Drop it. Right Now."

He stepped towards me, and whispered. "Don't you dare…"  
"I'll dare, alright, Sasuke, now, _back off_."

Sasuke seethed in anger. "Fuck you, Takaski." And with that, he shoved me into the gym stairs and the breath was knocked out of me so hard I gasped. A stab of pain ran around my side, and I grasped it, wincing.

The bell rang, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara waited until the crowd had fully dispersed, and then walked by, Kankuro glared at me as he walked past, snarling profanities, Temari didn't even look. Gaara paused, I stared at the concrete, fighting tears, then he kept walking. I looked up to see his back. "I'm sorry." I whispered, by the way his shoulders tensed, I knew he heard me.

I felt arms around me, and Naruto lifted me up. I cried out. "Don't touch!" I whimpered. "It hurts."

He sighed, and I could see he looked as mad as anyone else involved in this. "I will be having a stern talk about this to Sasuke." He said under his breath as he slung my arm around his shoulder and supported me. "But for now, to the school nurse."

"What!? No, I-"

"Don't worry, for the record, you fell over."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, I can believe that anyway." His blue eyes were lost, he was thinking hard. I looked at him, more concerned for him then me. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Don't scream when I tell you, okay?" He said, wincing.

I nod. "Yep."

"It was about…" he sighed. "You. It was about you, Sora."

I screamed anyway. "You're kidding!"

He shook his head. "No, I don't know details, so don't ask, but it was defiantly over you."

"Ahh! Why can't they just let me take care of myself!" I say, annoyed.

Naruto dropped me, and I fell to the ground and cringed, fighting back a cry of pain from the rapidly forming bruise on my ribs. "Because they think that will happen every time they drop you."

"You didn't have to be so… forceful to make your point." I say, grimacing as he picked me up.

He grinned. "It was quite dramatic wasn't it?" he was proud, wasn't he?

I sigh. "Yes, Naruto, it was."

The sad thing was, he seemed proud. I sighed even more. Gosh, Naruto liked seeing me in pain, didn't he? I gripped his shoulder tighter, for fear he might want to …demonstrate…. Another point. Another painful point.

We made to the school nurse without any more spills of the demonstrating kind, I tripped once, and got a whole lot of convincing looking dirt on me, which Naruto said would help since when he said 'she fell over' it would be true.

This is where it gets complicated, she immediately sent for a doctor, and we had to quickly tell her she couldn't call my mum because she was on holiday and I was living with Naruto's family who we didn't have the number of, she gruffly accepted his and that Naruto was actually my cousin (again) and he could transport me home if needed.

I was forced to ride all the way in a very drastic looking ambulance to the hospital with Naruto to wait there for three hours in the emergency ward be told I had broken a rib and there wasn't much they could do except excuse me from all sport and make sure I got plenty of rest and took it easy, then they gave me some painkillers and sent me home, by which time it was dark.

Sakura decided it would also be a smart idea to hug me, which I took as abuse and screamed until she let go. Shika just shrugged. Ahh, I always loved Shika more, Naruto left shortly after, with an 'I'll yell at Sasuke for you'. Which I was very thankful for, I knew I could count on Naruto.

I cried. I tried to be quiet to Sakura wouldn't come into my room, I have a feeling I failed but Shika stopped her. I didn't cry because of Sasuke, I didn't cry because I had a broken rib, I cried because of the look Gaara had given me before he walked off. I don't understand what I did, I know it looked back, but why does he hate me for knowing he killed somebody how many years ago?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**11:00pm**

I can't sleep, I will forge a note tomorrow excusing me from school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Midnight **

I miss him

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wednesday 3/7/15 **

Sakura volunteered to stay home and look after me, she said she just wouldn't hand a note in, she didn't care. I tried, I really did, but she looked so sad when I told her to go away I just couldn't.

Shika, (I always liked him) went to school and left us alone.

I was submitted to a 'girls day out' which was held inside (ironically) and included movies, chocolate, bitching, boys and manicure's. 90 of all this- actually, I'm taking too much credit, 99 of this was done by Sakura. I took care of the chocolate though.

Though, at one moment when she was chatting on about past boyfriends, I took up this chance. "What about Shikamaru?" I ask slyly. She turns bright red and I grin. "I'll ask no more, that blush told enough." I grin triumphantly for the rest of the day.

You know what? So, in all this madness, I had actually succeeded in bringing to people together. It felt good to actually see something nice going on among all the death and tragedy. So, the sacrifice of one life at my stupidity, Kiba's, was it worth it? No, of course not…. But maybe I'm working my debt off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLO ALL! You know, I think I may be ruining the sombre mood with my super-happy greetings… hmmm… ok, I shall try again… **

"**Eh hem… good evening ladies and gentlemen, how are you all this fine day? Good, I assume, my deepest apologies if you did not enjoy this chapter, I shall try as much as I can to compensate next time, and I sincerely wish you a wonderful new-years-eve-eve." **

**Better? Did I maintain sombre-ness? Hmm. I shall work on that… hehe ;) anyway, THANKS SO MUCH! Love you all! Btw, I THINK new-years-eve-eve is the eve before new years eve, since that is today! **

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie**


	41. Blood

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Later, around 5pm…**

I ate too much chocolate and now I feel fat, fat, but better… but still fat… it's not the same as getting fat with Gaara. Eh, phone's a-ringing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Phone Call**

Sasuke's in hospital!

Naruto called, his voice was tight. "Sora?"

"Yeees?" I say happily, not noticing.

"Um, I- I, well… Sasuke's in hospital!"

"WHAT!?" I yell, sakura jumps in the other room at my sudden outburst.

"He- he, he got into a fight, can I pick you up?"

"Yes. Now. Hurry."

"Okay, see you-"

"NOW! Hang up and get in the car damnit!" and with that I put the phone on the receiver and get my coat. "Sakura, Sasuke's in hospital, I have to go, wait here for Shika." She was surprisingly compliant, well, possibly not surprisingly as she would get practically the whole afternoon with Shika alone.

I run out, regret running because of my rib, then wait for Naruto. It seems like forever before he comes, I climb in the car and he screeches out of the driveway.

We race to the Hospital, not caring about speed limits or other such trivial things, only one person mattered now, and that was Sasuke. "What happened?" I managed to get out in a croaky voice.

"He got into a fight."

I close my eyes, sighing. "It was with Gaara, wasn't it?" I should have been at school. This is my fault.

Naruto sighed too. "Yeah, it was…I'm sorry, I can't stop him like you can." He said, remorse in his voice. "I don't know how you do it."

I smile weakly "You're too soft on him, love." I say softly.

He grins wryly. "Maybe."

We pull up at the emergency ward; it feels like we're been here too much, three times in the last month. Way too much. I stare at the familiar waiting room wall, I know it too well. All the photographs and awards and pictures drawn by small kid's. I know everyone of them by now.

The nurse admits us to Sasuke's room, where we find him with blood being pumped into his veins. He was a mess.

"Sasuke!" I say, worried, running to the bedside. "W-what…" I didn't even finish. Gaara… I glare. "I thought you-"

Sasuke just looked at me, and then shook his head. "I yell at you for kissing my brother when it's none of my business, I ignore you for weeks, I break your rib and yet you still come running when the smallest thing happens to me, Sora, why?"

I laugh, it felt good, to laugh normally. I hadn't done it in a while. "Because you're my friend. And there's not much you can do to change that, Sasuke-_kun_." I say, my eyes dancing, then my smile drops. "Now, tell me _exactly_ what happened. I don't call this 'the smallest thing'"

"He-" he stopped, glaring, as if recalling a especially hated moment. "You. that's what happened."

I close my eyes, sitting back. "Please don't tell me it was over me. Please."

"I won't tell you then."

"SERIOUSLY! What are both of your PROBLEMS!? I can take care of myself! I have been doing just that for my whole life! And now, I'm taking care of MORE then just myself!" I yell angrily.

"Exactly." Sasuke replied. "And plus, I know that. He fought _me_."

I glare. "I can tell," I snap, Sasuke grimaced, I'd hit a sore spot. He got smashed. "But still!"

"Hey, he's not exactly unscarred either!" he snapped back, I go pale.

"What?!"

"I didn't just let myself be hurt." He said, glowering.

"Then- is Gaara here!?" I demand, getting anxious, please, please, please, _please_ don't be in hospital.

"No, I think he went home, but who cares?"

"Me!" I say madly. "I care!"

Naruto, this whole time was sitting in a chair next to Sasuke, gripping his hand, trying to ignore the cannula in it giving him blood. He looked up, annoyed. "Just shut up, _both_ of you!"

We stop and just glare at one-another, and sit in awkward silence until Naruto sighs. "Well, as fun as this has been, Sora and I better go." He said reluctantly, letting go of Sasuke's hand. I glare at Sasuke one more time before rushing out the door.  
"We need to go to Gaara's."

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I need to see if he's okay!"

"He'll be fine."

I look at him, desperate. "Please?" I ease into the car, being careful of my broken rib.

Naruto sighed. 'Fine, I'll drop you there."

………………………………………………………………………………………

When I got there, it was quiet, I knocked several times and was about to walk away when I heard a noise from inside. Somebody was ignoring me.

Suddenly it was as if nothing had ever happened, and I crawl around the side and search for the packet of bobby-pins I had hidden here so I could get in when needed, my hand comes into contact with a piece of paper instead.

_'You won't need these anymore, I'd stay out of Kankuro's room if I were you, it just got re-painted.' _

It was in Gaara's writing, I glare at the piece of paper insanely, yep, sure, if he was me, but I never had much common sense, so I took out a bobby-pin form my hair, the ones form my hair weren't as good and were usually bent because of whatever I did that day, I stick the pin under the window, and get a shock as it snaps in half. I growl under my breath, and fish out another one from my hair.

I hear a mad yowling from behind me and turn, I come nose-to-nose with an old acquaintance. "Kipper…" I breathe. The cat purrs madly and rubs up against my knee. I grin and then wait for it too stop. "Now, love, you owe me for raising you all those months ago, so, go and show me where your food bowl is…" Sure enough, after a long argument with the cat it gets hungry and trots off, I follow and am led to the laundry door, where it yowls so loudly I resist the urge to cover my ears. No wonder I gave this cat away so readily.

I see another window, and the spoon that was (I'm guessing) used to get food out of the can, I turn it around and set to work at this window, the cat keep's yowling, and I turn around to glare at it. "Shut up would you!?" I say angrily, I turn around and run strait into the hot-water storage tank.

Immediately, my nose starts bleeding and my eyes water, I trip over the stupid animal and land on my ass with a loud thud, the Kipper screeches and tears off around the house, I sniff, holding my nose with one hand and wiping my eyes with the other. A blurry shape appears infront of my, and offers a hand, I sigh reluctantly and put my bloody one in his to be helped up. "My stealth skills failed."

"Maybe I should have left those bobby-pins where they were." Gaara said, sighing, he pulled me in the laundry and fished out a tissue, I covered my nose and then wiped my watery eyes, half Gaara's face was purple.

"Sasuke did get you back… but I guess your not hospitalized so it's okay." I say, assessing the bruise.

He gives me a flat look. "_You're_ more beaten up then me, and you lost to a water-tank." I glare at him and take another tissue, and raises an eyebrow. "So you tried to break into my house just to see how badly I got hit?"

I think about this, then nod. "Basically."

The sound I loved so much came back, and I relaxed, he laughed. It was like heaven to hear him laugh again. Then heaven fell, he stopped and I came back to earth when he said "So, now you've broken in to the house, I assume you can break out without running into anything else?"

I cringe; he was waiting for me to leave. "Gaara-" I start, then pause, I give him one look, take a tissue, then turn. I've given up. He wins. I'll go away. I walk away, and find my eyes watering again, I sniff and wipe the tears away, I've had enough of crying lately.

I got home and nursed my still-bleeding nose with Kleenex. Nothing makes somebody feel better then Kleenex. Especially Eucalyptus smelling Kleenex with that happy puppy on the side of the box. Sakura entered the room to find me talking tonelessly to it.

"So, how's life been on the box? Life outside it isn't much fun either… I can assure you of that…" I mutter to it.

"Er- Sora?" Sakura muttered, I jumped and hid the box behind me, smiling nervously, Sakura just raised an eyebrow then shook her head. "Dinner's ready." They had left me alone for an hour after I got back, since I had obviously looked so pathetic.

I sigh, and apologize quietly to the dog on the Kleenex box before following her out into the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Dinner**

I didn't eat much, I'm not hungry. You know what I realized? End of term is in 4 weeks. _FOUR WEEKS_. That's all I have before Gaara moves (well, I'm guessing that's when he'll move because Temari's Higher-School-Certificate is this term, so she'll finish.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

…**. Few minutes later **

Four weeks… I can do it. I hope

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Thursday 4/7/15 - Stayed home again **

My rib hurts too much, all the exercise it got yesterday was too much. I think I'll stay in bed. Imade sakura go to school today.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I didn't see Gaara's car go up the driveway today… **

I'm really bored, I wish Gaara would talk to me, actually no, not even that (though naturally that'd be nice) I wish I knew why he was angry. I wish I had a reason- something to work from, I wish I knew why he didn't talk to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I trust your evening was acceptably enjoyable? Excellent. Well, I sincerely hope you found that update to your liking, and that my sombre-mood skills has improved somewhat. **

**Hehehe. Anyway, back to usual me, not the posh me (though the posh me does sound pretty cool) hope you liked it, I LOVE YOU FOR READING! LOOVVEE! **

**Hehehe, love, to-love-is-to-lie **


	42. Anger

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sasuke turned up. Guess he ditched school. **

"Thought coz I caused this I better fix it." Sasuke sighed as he came into the house, motioning to my broken rib, I shrug.

"There's not much to fix, I just sit around and be bored."

"Well, we can start with the bored part." He said, grinning wryly. I sigh, rolling my eyes I shove over on the couch to let him sit down.

"You just wanted to get away from Naruto's 'talk about how you feel' session, didn't you?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked blandly.

"You usually aren't the consciences, caring friend you are today." I say, grinning.

"I really wish he'd stop that. I don't need counselling or whatever he's trying to give me."

I smile kindly. "Leave Naruto alone, I think he needs the counselling more then you, he's really worried." I say. "It's not everyday that your boyfriend loses his entire family."

"Whatever, it's not his problem." Sasuke looked at the ground bitterly "He has no family to lose."

I look up, surprised, I mean, I knew Naruto didn't live with anyone, but so do a lot of people. "What?"

Sasuke smiled grimly at me. "You don't know? Naruto was the talk of the town for a while. His parent's died saving a family from a rabid fox."

I raise my eyebrows "Rabid _fox_?"

Sasuke nodded. "Not something you see everyday, apparently it was huge. Anyway, Naruto got a bite himself, he has a scar on his stomach." I shudder at the thought of how Sasuke knows that, then try desperately to get rid of the mental pictures that follow. "And his dad died from a bite too, his got infected. His mother committed suicide later on." Sasuke finished.

It's weird how much Sasuke tells you if you don't ask, it must be horrible for Naruto, to try so hard and get not even half as much of the information as I do. "Wow, I never knew Naruto had a sad twisted past. I wonder how many of us do." I say, smiling dryly.

We spent the day being bored together, I was glad of company that wasn't Sakura's and he was glad to get out of a 'talk about your feelings' session, eventually he went home at about four. Now I'm sitting and being depressed before Sakura and Shika get home, it takes ¾ of an hour to walk form the school to here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…**. Few minutes later**

I'm bored. I'm gonna go meet up with Shika and Sakura, I don't care if I ruin their romantic walk together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well… that was awkward. **

Okay, I met them halfway, and then laughed at their red faces as they quickly dropped one-another's hands. I sigh and roll my eyes, squishing in-between them to be as annoying as possible and sling my arms around them both, for the obvious entertainment reasons, and the fact my rib hurt and I put my weight on them. But of course, they didn't know that last one…

"Why don't you two just tell me you love one-another? Gosh, seriously, your like family, I could at least get to know if there's incest in ours."

They cringe. "Yeah, thanks for putting it into _perspective_, Sor." Shika said dryly. I grin brightly.

"So that means you two are a couple?" I ask, exited mainly to get some revenge on sakura.

They sigh, both blushing and squirming uncomfortably, until I figured they'd suffered enough and changed the subject "What happened at school today?"

"Debating next Friday." Shika said automatically. "I told Iruka-Sensei you'd be there?" it was a kind of question, I guess.

I nod. "Yup, I'll be at school tomorrow whether I feel better or not, a) we have VA, and I'd rather die then miss Visual Arts and b) I'm bored at home."

I walk straight up the driveway with Sakura, Shikamaru stops to check the mail, and sakura starts making dinner as soon as we get inside. You know how nice it is not to be alone anymore? Even if there's incest in my family.

It's strange, it's like now I've given up on Gaara, it isn't the come-and-go heart-breaking pain, it's a _constant_ dull throb, it seems to make every movement I do heavy, but I can lift the extra load, just. Its easier thinking there's no hope.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**In Bed**

Yep… given up….

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**11:00 pm**

You know how Shika checked the mail? Well, I got something from Gaara. It was a plain white envelope, and in it was my packet of bobby-pins.

_Sora, _

_Thought you might need these for the next unfortunate person who moves into the street. _

_Gaara_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…

He's moving…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

…

BUT WHEN!? When! Has he left? Is it too late!?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Midnight**

I don't care about giving up; it's now a constant heart-breaking pain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday 5/7/15 – one week until debate. **

I went to school today, and went home in second period (after VA). I couldn't take it, Gaara wasn't there. I went strait home, parked the car and then ran (with my bobby-pins) to his house, it was empty. It had a big 'For Rent' sigh in front, I nearly screamed, I sprinted down to Kankuro's room, where I tried to open the window, but came face-to-face with a piece of paper taped to the inside of the window, where it was locked shut with a piece of wood.

_'Stay out of the House, Sora, I said '_Next_' unfortunate person.'_

I scream, it was too much, he knew I would find out too late, he knew it! I screamed and screamed and sunk to my knee's.

"I HATE YOU SABUKO NO GAARA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? I HATE YOU!" I yell madly, punching the wall. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I-I- hate…hate…h-hat-hate…" I start to sob, giving up on my screaming now that my voice was horse, I was so angry, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left. Just like that. I didn't even have the hope of seeing him at school now. The stabbing pain slowly went to slow throbbing pain, then that in turn turned to emptiness and I sat there, against the cold brick wall under Kankuro's window. Hollow-eyed and shivering as the afternoon grew colder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I don't care about the date. He's gone. It doesn't matter what day it is. **

Eventually Sakura found me, I don't know what time it was- or what time it _is_, but all I've done since is curl up in my bed and drink half of my hot-chocolate. I don't feel like eating. I just want to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Work is horrible. I don't know what day it is. He's gone. Does it matter? No.**

I think its Monday… or Sunday… possibly Saturday… I really don't care, either way all I'm going to do is sit in bed and feel sorry for myself…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I don't care**

I thought I had FOUR WEEKS. I thought I had time… I had more like four days. And I wasted them.

He's gone…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sunday some time**

Turns out its Sunday… thought it may be Monday by now. Or If I'm lucky time'll be going backwards and it'll be Thursday again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hello All! **

**Cheers to the reviewer who wrote 'FMSP' over and over, t'was pointlessly hilarious and made me laugh. Same to the one who said my Subtlety skills were improving. Hehe. - thanks heaps for reviewing! I LOVE the long ones (hinthintnudgenudge) **

**THANKYOUANDILOVEYOU!**

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie**


	43. Sound

…**. Why do I even bother with bold writing?**

The sun's gone down a couple of time's since Sunday… I don't know what else to judge time by since the clock is all the way in the kitchen and not in my bed, in my little ball, away from everything…

I wish I was that clock. Then nothing would matter besides somebody changing my batteries occasionally.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shika said I had to go to school today so I did. I figure it must be any day from Monday to Thursday.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Actually, could be Friday.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

But I guess that's unlikely, coz of the debate and all… Sakura force-fed me spaghetti today, apparently I haven't eaten since Monday. That means it has to be Tuesday…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura said it's apparently Wednesday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**If yesterday was Wednesday, it must be Thursday, unless I was lucky and slept through the day…. **

Today Kakashi made me go see the counsellor, I just sat and glared at a wall until the doctor gave up and sent me out to eat lunch. I didn't anyway, I don't feel like eating.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After Work**

Really bored. You know what I did? I looked in a mirror. And then I ate something. I feel bad for making everyone worried. I looked horrible, but you know how it all started? I was thinking to myself how depressed I was and how I couldn't even be bothered to remember what day it was, when I sat down to fast and my rib hurt, and I'm like 'ow, I have tender ribs' and then I don't know, I started laughing because it sounded like in was some sorta fast-food option. And I just laughed. And then Sakura came in and then walked out again because I think she's worried about me.

Anyway, I found out that laughing distracts me from the heavy-pain then anything else, and if Gaara's not coming back, the best thing I can do is forget… even if it hurts _more_ now, I guess later it won't? I don't know. But laughing felt better then not eating.

Debate tomorrow, and we're not losing, Sora's back in the game, tender ribs (hahahahha) and all!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Friday- Debate. **

Since this was the Semi-Final debate, we got to know the team before hand in a dinner, I sat next to Sasuke, then Sakura and Shika (they all begin with S!) and then me. (OH MY GOD I BEGIN WITH 'S' TOO! AWESOME! We can be quadruple S. hahaha.) And just smiled for no reason, the team felt better, seeing me smile again, even if it was mostly forced.

The principal (Orochimaru- Sensei) of the Sound Selective High School and University for Gifted And High-Achieving Students is REALLY creepy. It think he is a rapist in his spare time.

He's really, really creepy. Like, really. He has a really abnormally long tongue too, he is tall and pale skinned, so pale it seems to have a strange lavender tinge to it. I didn't like him the moment we shook hands. Mainly because they were disgusting and sweaty, but the evil-ness may have been a reason too. But still, sweaty hands! YUCK! That just screams 'I'm evil'.

Anyhoo, Rapist-Sensei (His name is too long) talked to Sasuke most, he seemed to have found his next paedophile-victim, I thought of warning Sasuke in the Prep room. He had a cute first speaker though, he had silver hair and was really nice, (surprisingly) though I still spent most of my time glowing at Rapist-Sensei.

Once I pulled Sasuke away from flirting with Rapist-mc-phee we were put in the Prep room, after brainstorming for a wasteful 15mins we hit gold and started writing.

Well, nothing really eventful happened except Sasuke flirting with the Rapist-Sensei, and the cute first speaker (why is it the first speakers are always cute?) and we lost. Yup. Lost to the Sound Selective High School and University for Gifted and High-Achieving Students, what a disappointment, but it's kinda a relief to be out of the debate. We got ribbons for making it to the Semi-Finals, but they were from Iruka-Sensei… not the Debating competition. He was just proud we made it past first round unlike all the other teams he has put in.

It was close though, I thought we would have won, Sasuke did really awesome and kicked their first speakers (aww, poor cutie) ass. I was so proud! I was all 'YES! GO RAPIST-LOVER!' and he just gave me a funny look.

Anyway, went home. Every time I see a bobby-pin it hurts. I had to flush them all down the toilet. Except the packet he left. Their under my pillow. Sakura was wondering why I had flushed the toilet so much but I just said ' it wouldn't all go down at once' and then realized how suss it sounded, but it was too late and sakura had already turned green and said she didn't need to know all that.

Whoops…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday 14/7/15 **

Naruto rang with bad news, Sasuke is in hospital again. He is having a bad week. Except this time it isn't as bad because he just fell on some burning hot craft-glue in the shape of a flower. Hehehe. I hope he has a girly scar, anyway, I'm driving in Naruto's car to the hospital now. I reckon they know him there by now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Later**

Now exactly a girly scary, he had tripped in the store (he had gone there to get something the manager said he'd found from when his father owned the store) and tripped on the wet floor, strait on the glue-gun somebody had been using to stick sparkly stuff to a 'sale' poster. God Sasuke has bad luck, I think Naruto has it worse though, he stresses so much every time Sasuke gets into the smallest amount of trouble.

The scar on the back of his neck didn't come out as the flower I'd hoped, it's more like three coma's. I was very sad. He said it hurts like hell. But I think he was just showing off in front of his boyfriend. Anyway, he'll be out tomorrow, and I was right, the nurse _does_ know him. I got bored, and so now I'm in the waiting room waiting (surprise surprise) for Naruto to come out so we can go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLOOO ALL! I was really (happy) surprised when I saw ya'll reviews! THEY WERE SO **_**LONG**_** AND AWESOME! Seriously, that's like the best birthday pressie EVER! (Even if it's not my b'day… but that's a good enough pressie for the next five years including Chrissie! AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!)**

**Hope you liked it! xoxoxox (loved the long reviews…) to-love-is-to-lie **

**p.s. To 'the full moon crys' I'd be happy to help! -**


	44. The Stand

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**He didn't tell us… **

Naruto and I stopped by Sasuke's house to grab Naruto's jumper he'd left there, I went in alone, got Naruto's orange jumper but then I stopped as I headed out the door, pausing over a piece of paper on the table.

I knew it was rude, but the posh blue-tinted paper caught my eye, I picked it up and read silently.

_' Dear Sasuke, _

_After your amazing performance in the semi-final debating competition I extend to you an offer of year 11 & 12 at the Sound Selective High School and University for Gifted And High-Achieving Students, we ask you consider this seriously as it will defiantly give you a huge head-start in life. Find attached the application form, please send it in if you wish to apply for year 11 by next week._

_Orochimaru-Sensei' _

I gape, I could hear my heart beating fast, this was Sasuke's dream… perfect opportunity, of course… this was two years earlier then both of us had expected…

"He-he… no." I breathe. "He can't leave!" I say in a hushed whisper.

I shove it down and run to the car, the news on my lips, then I saw Naruto's smile, and they didn't come out.

"What's up?" He asked, taking the jacket from me, I mouth, then stop, sighing.

"Nothing, let's go, I'm just tired."

Naruto and I drive home in silence, I was too deep in thought, I knew he'd take it, I knew this was everything he'd wanted… his ambition, his revenge…

I get in, go straight to bed, sakura and Shika are playing cards on the table, they don't ask about my mood, their used to me coming in and hearing the muffled sobs from upstairs, their used to knowing I'd rather be left alone

But I wasn't going to let another friend of mine disappear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sunday 15/7/15 **

Sasuke's crazy glue-gun scar has gotten infected. I blame the Rapist. It's all his fault coz… erm… IT JUST IS!

Bored, I thought to myself this morning 'I gotta call Garra, go for a swim or something… feels like _ages_ since I've seen him.' And then I woke up properly and remembered it _had_ been ages since I've seen him, and that space would just keep increasing. I spent the rest of the day in bed. Until Naruto arrived, pulled me out, failed, got a water-gun, succeeded and dragged my down to the Lake.

"It's nice down here…" he said, as we sat on Gaara and my seat, I felt the heavy-throb increase slightly and wish Naruto had of picked a different place.

"Yeah, Gaara and I used to always sit here." I say, not bothering to hide to longing in my voice, Naruto looked at me, concerned.

"I don't know what I'd do if Sasuke left… I don't know how you handled it."

My heart skips a beat at 'if Sasuke left' and I resist the word-vomit and swallow, I concentrate at the sentence and laugh bitterly. "I didn't."

Naruto sighed, he knew I'd spent three days off school, in bed, not eating, not moving, not doing anything. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I say, the throb dulling again, but the load it hit me with every time my heart beat seemed to increase.

"Do you know why he left yet?" Naruto asked, I could tell he didn't want to talk about this but was curious. God, I now know why Sasuke hated 'talk about your feelings' sessions.

"No." I answer blandly; this only seemed to encourage him.

"Why didn't he tell you?" He persisted.

"If I knew, don't you think I would have been able to stop him leaving!?" I say bitterly, Naruto realizes he'd gone too far and shut up, I glowered in hurt, more then anger.

He was right though… why didn't he tell me? Later Naruto went to meet up with Sasuke and go for a walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday – rollcall**

OHSHITOHSHIT_OHSHIT_! On my wall, I found in clear bright blue permanent marker '_Naruto is gay_!' and '_Sasuke N Naruto –GAY LOVERS_!' I panicked, and as soon as we left rollcall, I headed straight to VA, and for once in my life, I just wanted it to be recess so I could warn Naruto and Sasuke.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After school**

I was too late, but the most amazing thing happened, stupid Iruka sat and talked to me with Kakashi over why I had been so bad with the Psychiatrist, and I just fidgeted and went crazy until they let me go, where I bolted off to the Lunch area, to find the cafeteria crowded with interested faces, there was Ino's crowd, I was disgusted to see Sakura sitting and giggling at a surprised looking Naruto.

I got half way across the crown before he snapped and yelled. "What is your problem!?"

Ino giggled and smirked. "Oh, go cry to your boyfriend." I saw Naruto go pale, and I saw Sasuke form the other side of the room freeze.

"W-What?" Naruto said, still pale. He was always a bad liar, I cursed.

"You know. Your boyfriend, Sasuke." She turned to the obsidian eyed Sasuke, you know, sometimes even he took _my _breath away, he strode into the crowd smoothly, using his best cold shoulder to make the crowd part, every girl there wished so desperately what Ino said wasn't true and practically drooled over him. He turned to Ino and smirked.

"Yeah, sure, you think I would kiss that?" he said, I knew they had this plan worked out, and Naruto knew it was a joke, but he still looked pissed off.

"Like you can talk Uchiha!" he snapped, I smiled to myself at the temper Naruto had.

Ino smirked back. "I know what I saw, Boys, I saw you both." She inspected her nails. "Down by the bike-trial, am I correct?" Sasuke stood by Naruto, still smooth and looking as if he was amused by Ino's stupidity.

I swallowed hard, still watching over the sitting crowd, my heart beating faster then it should be. I knew they'd lost, I knew as I watched it progress that they'd lost, I knew by the way Naruto's finger's laced with Sasuke's they'd lost. I close my eyes, and covered my ears over the stupid laughter of the crowd, most of the boys make really gross jokes, but I stood next to Naruto, and took his other hand. "So what?" I yell, the cafeteria silenced, and for the first time the year laid eyes on Sorano Takaski.

"Who's she?" I felt the familiar stab of annoyance.

Sakura piped up. "She's Sora, she's in my English." She said to Ino, watching me, concerned.

"What? You join in with them?" Ino's group said, raising their plucked eyebrows.

I scowl. "No. But I knew. And I don't see the problem." I look desperately towards Shika, who sat with the guys, looking at me with the same concerned look as sakura. Then he understood, slowly, against the guy's questioning, he stood.

"I don't see any problem either." He said, bored already, he came to stand by me, arms crossed.

He looked towards his group of friends, not the evil jerk-guys, more like the nerds, but I'm sure they had lovely personalities.

Sakura walked foreword as well. "Ino, I'm with them. What's the point? Just because you've been totally in love with Sasuke since Kindergarten and you lost him to a _boy_, you're just jealous." Sakura sniffed, and went foreword to stand by Shika. I smile at them. They smile back, still confused though.

Shika laughed. "Bet she turned him gay, if she was talking to me as much as she does to him, I'd be the same." He high-fived Sakura and they laughed.

Suddenly Kiba's druggie group stood, and I choked on my own spit in surprise. "The two blondes were the only other people who came to Kiba's funeral, as far as I'm concerned, that's enough." They stood, they smelt like cigarette's and god knows what else, but it was heart lifting.

Neji stood, and silently walked over, I saw Tenten immediately stand too and follow. Shika gave his friends another look, and laced his finger's with Sakura's, to her obvious delight.

They wolf-whistled and came to stand by us too, Some of Sakura's friends were joining us too, sure other's stood still, but they were pale now, they were looking shocked at the amount of people that didn't care if Naruto and Sasuke were gay.

I smile and breathe a sigh of relief, giving Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze, he returns it and smiles at me, I laugh, he looked so much better, the fear was gone from him his eyes. "Let's go eat somewhere else, these guys can bitch here." I say loudly, Shika, Sakura, the creepy druggies, and the rest of Shika's group followed, I counted about 27 people I knew, and another 30 I didn't, out of 300 sure it aint _that_ good, but it's enough to stick together with.

We all, of course, went separate ways when we got outside, some wishing Naruto and Sasuke the best, some laughing (but not in the mean way) and that just left Me, Sakura, Shika, Sasuke and Naruto. I smiled brightly, and sat down with a thud.

"So- that's why… it all adds up." Shika said, sitting down too.

I smile. "Yup… there were always missing pieces to the puzzle, weren't there?" I say, grinning.

He nodded, then turned to Sakura. "I'd never asked you, because I knew you'd ask me back, but why were you at Sora's Rehab?" he asked, I grin.

"My dad." She said, sighing. "He used to hurt me…" she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scars, I nod, purposefully ignoring the degree of love on concern in his eyes, it hurt, it looked so familiar, but so lost, as if I didn't actually see it… I'm snapped back to reality. "It took a while to convince her to stay with me, but it turned out for the best."

Naruto looked at me, wonder in his eyes. "You- you pulled all those people out of nowhere Sora…"

I shrug. "I do things for people, it's my job. I keep secrets."

They all survey each other. "So this is why we're all here right now, because of this tiny insignificant invisible-" Sasuke started, looking at me with laughter (and relief) in his eyes.

"Hey!" I interrupt. "Watch it with the insults."

"Fine, we're all here because of you… I always thought ours was the only secret you kept."

"So did _we_." Sakura and Shika said in unison, then laughed.

"And Kiba… that's why you were at the Funeral!" Naruto said, eyes widening, I nod.

"He was the one secret I kept too well…" I say, sighing. "And I paid for it. it was my fault he died…"

"And… and that's why you went on that holiday!" Sakura burst out. "And how that rumour went around you two were going out…"

I nod. "All a cover-up, it worked quite well for a time, if you ask me." I say, contemplating. Two weeks left of term, the teachers had run out of material to teach us already, half yearly tests were just School-Certificate practise tests, they were done too.

It's strange, I realized just then, at the table… I had no more secrets. All these people knew, all these people knew everything… I didn't have to worry anymore, I relaxed, then went stiff again.

There was _one_ more… Sasuke's…

Everyone spent the rest of recess in contentment, but as I looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to a chatty Naruto who was into a long boring conversation with Shika, I saw a longing in his eyes. I stare at him, worry and understanding showing too much I think, for when he met my gaze he smiled sadly and then turned back to Naruto. My heart gave a lurch foreword, and I knew then when he left, part of me would go with him too.

Not as much as Naruto, sure, but enough to hurt. I sigh, and turn to join in the conversation too. Naruto didn't even know, I've seen how he looks at Sasuke… love. It breaks my heart to know Sasuke would leave without a word. Just like Gaara, they have more in common then they realize…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hello all! Glad you liked the last chapter! It's nearing the end! I LOVE YOUR LONG REVEIWS! I seriously didn't think just **_**asking **_**would get me some… well, I guess to put it simply.. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!**

**Thanks HEAPS! XOXOXOXOXOX to-love-is-to-lie**

**P.s. To WoAiKyoItsumo Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! OI! OI! OI! Woohoo! Oh, and sorry if my Australian-words are a touch hard to understand and times… it's weird to think that you don't use words like we do. Hehe. Sorry about that… -'**


	45. Remember, Two Years

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Five minutes later **

What should I do? Here's a new secret, how is I can't stay away from these stupid things, maybe I should stop them being secrets… but Sasuke trusts me too much. I couldn't….

He wants this so much… it's his life goal…. He is fixed on beating Itachi into the ground, it's like he thinks that will bring his family back… actually, I would say Itachi is the reason Sasuke isn't depressed or anything. As long as he has something to hate, something to blame everything on, the sadness isn't as hard.

But Naruto, he deserves to know, he'd hate me if I don't… maybe I should just stop him leaving, sneak into his house and rip up the form…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I don't know…**

No, I can't do that…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

…

I'm letting him go, and I'm letting him go in secrecy like he planned, but I'm also letting him know that he'll never be fully forgiven for the choice he's about to make, and he is sacrificing all relationships and bonds he's ever had by leaving like this. he's breaking Naruto's heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Friday 21/7/15 **

It's like the heavy throb has doubled, it's like I'm marching to a death sentence, I feel empty again. It's like everything I had earned, the pride, the freeness of letting every secret I held go, had come crashing down… my shelter was ruined, nothing could build it again unless the two of the three most important people in my life came back.

It was like I was watching him go, slowly, it's like I wish he would leave now just so the suspense wouldn't kill me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…

I miss Gaara

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday 22/7/15 **

The months have passed quickly… strange, isn't it? I know when he's leaving… the middle of the first week. 10pm. So nobody would notice the cab pulling up, so nobody would notice the removalists, so nobody would notice him going.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Monday 24/7/15 **

It's like a countdown, I know this is his 4th last day at school, I know this I only have 11 more days with him. I know 11 days will pass too quickly…

I know he knows I know.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tuesday 25/7/15 **

I spent the day with Sakura, mainly, Shika has a cold and is at home, she was going to stay with him, but I made her come. I don't think I could stand being around Naruto and Sasuke.

Every look Naruto gives him, every trusting glance, every 'what are you gonna do in the holidays?' hurts. I can see it hurts Sasuke too. I can see he knows it hurts me too… I don't want to be around them, so I stayed as far away as possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thursday – well all stayed home today, we were 'looking after Shika'. **

Well, sakura did anyway; I sat and read, and tried to get rid of the heavy throbbing pain in my stomach and throat, and eyes.

The phone's ringing, one moment…

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Midnight **

Naruto called, he was pissed off. "Sasuke won't let me come over, he hasn't for the last four days! Aah! Is he angry at me Sora- SORA?" I had dropped the phone…. He won't let him come over… this should start happening _NEXT_ WEEK! When _he's MOVING!_

Unless he's not moving next week… that's when I'd dropped it, all the blood had drained from my face, it was 9pm now, I just prayed I wasn't too late, I picked up the phone, apologized, blamed it on the cat's and then sprinted out the door.

I had reached his house, the super-long driveway, at 9:15, I had ran up the half a Kilometre and saw the removalists, I had ran and seen the car parked at the very end of the road. I had ran and seen the shock in his eyes that I turned up.

He said something to the removalist, who was smoking behind the van, and he nodded, trod on the cigarette and then got in the van, driving down the road.

He walked, slowly towards me, I swallowed and stopped running, I knew he wouldn't say anything, I knew I was too late… I clenched my fists, looked down. and resisted the angry tears.

I had lost another one. Three. One to death, another to regret, and now the third to revenge. My shoulders shook, and I wiped them away angrily, I saw his shadow pass under the dim light, past me, without a word.

I turn around angrily. "SASUKE!" I yell, he turns. I swallow, and look at him through bleary tear-blurred eyes. "We'll miss you." I whisper, "And remember, two years, we'll see you then." I smile weakly. "We'll see how much we've grown. Two years." I remind.

He smirks, an obvious challenge, I laugh weakly. "Bye, Sora." He said, smiling.

My eyes over-flow with water, and I turn and cry quietly, the last thing I wanted to do was see him leave. I stood still, besides the shaking of my shoulders, until I heard the sound of a car driving off into the distance, where I turned around and walked slowly back to my own car.

I sit there, by his huge house, for a long time, before I sigh and start the ignition, and drive home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**12:03**

Sakura and Shika were asleep together on the couch, I walked quietly up the stairs, change into my PJ's and now I'm here, lying on the bed, staring at the once-blank pages. If this is what it's like for me, what's it going to be like for Naruto? Should I let him find out himself- or should I tell him.

Sasuke's leaving, it's one secret I will never tell. For anyone else but Sasuke and I, I wasn't there. I was sleeping, safe in bed. Away from everything, in dreams where Gaara was still here, making lemon batteries in science, laughing when I trip over and fall in a bin, throwing snow at me, giving me his jacket when I forget to bring mine after we swim.

I miss him, I miss him so much it's like half of me isn't here, it's like I'm not real, I'm see-through. Not a real person… and now Sasuke's gone. Just like that, gone… I don't want to wake up tomorrow, I just want to keep dreaming. Stay were it's safe, stay were Gaara and Sasuke still are.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Friday - 28/7/15 **

We both knew he was gone, Naruto came over, and I shuffled over and patted the spot next to me in bed, he crawled in and we lay there in silence, we both saw each other's red puffy eyes, and each other's sallow skin, unhealthy from lack of sleep and sunlight.

We lay there and eventually went back to sleep, we both weren't' going to school today, we knew that much, we couldn't stand seeing the same places with so many memories. We'd just stay here until it doesn't hurt anymore.

"Naruto?" I ask eventually, knowing he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" he responds in the same monotone as me.

"What's love like?" I ask, he looks at me strangely, the thinks for a moment.

"Well, I guess it's like the worst and best feeling in the world. It's the most terrible longing and the satisfaction of knowing he's there with you…it's like a heavy feeling, like a weight you have to carry whenever he's not there… and as soon as he is, it's gone. Everything's just gone."

My eyes shoot open. '_A heavy feeling… like a weight you have to carry when he's not there….' _ "How you do know when you love somebody?"

He shrugs. "You don't. it's only after a while, a long while after you first starting loving him you notice, you notice that whenever he's not there, you aren't there.'

'_miss him, I miss him so much it's like half of me isn't here,' _I remember writing that, and my heart beats faster.

Gaara. I love Gaara. I don't know whether to be scared, sad or happy, it felt ten times more confusing then PMS and boys put together, it was like all my worst fears were made tiny and insignificant, but since I had nothing to fear but fear itself, it just made me more scared.

"Why'd you wanna know this anyway?" He asks.

I open my mouth to speak, and then close it, and smile. "Just wondering."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**HELLO ALL!!! Hope you liked le chappie! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**XOXOX to-love-is-to-lie **


	46. See You Around

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Saturday**

Stayed in bed. Didn't move. Either did Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sunday **

I showered today, also made Naruto shower, I knew I didn't have the same luxury I had for missing Gaara, when he left, it was just me, so I could not move for days, but this time it's Naruto too, I have to take care of him… it's my job.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**30/7/15 - The new neighbours moved in. **

They came up to say hello, I couldn't manage to be nice, they had a 15 year old daughter who was turning 16 next month, but I couldn't manage to be friends, I couldn't do anything… I just had to say happy moving in, and let them leave.

Naruto understood.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**13/8/15 – it's been a while… I've stopped writing. **

A weeks gone by, and it's just us, me and Naruto. Sakura has moved into Shika's house, it's just me again. Naruto spends most of his time here though.

It was today I snapped. Naruto had been getting worse and worse, and it was like watching me go downhill, I now saw what everyone else had been seeing in me, and I felt the same to a lesser extent, but I knew I had a job to help Naruto through this.

"Naruto, eat something." I push the food towards him.

"He's gone. It doesn't matter." He said, ignoring it, it stung to hear how much he sounded like me, and how much I sounded like him.

"Please, Naruto." I whisper, worry folding itself into my voice.

He sighs, and eats a bit, I give up after that, he sits in silence. "Naruto, this isn't like you. Your stubborn and hard-headed and you never give up."

"But he's gone…."

"Well, ever think we could get him back?"

Naruto looked up, hope in his blue eyes. "Get him back?"

"What if one of us got an invite to the Sound Selective High School & University for Gifted and High-Achieving Students?" I ask. "It's a long shot, but if you and I spent every single day from now until year twelve graduation studying and training, we can get him back."

"You might. I can't." he sighs. "I wasn't even really an intelligent one."

"You can be, infact, we start today. I'm going to make you get a good score on your School Certificate, which is next term, Naruto."

"Sora-"

"No, I don't care Naruto, you know if we let him go completely we'll lose him forever. We can't do that. We have to work for this."

He sighs, and sits up. "You know what?"

I smile at him. "What?"

"I'm with you! Let's do this! Two years is enough, I reckon we can apply and get into this!" he smiles. "Let's start with the School Certificate."

We spent the rest of the day in hard study, as we did for the rest of the holidays, and now it's back to school. And every day it will be the same, going over work, doing homework, getting 90 and over on all tests. We need it.

For Sasuke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**13/12/15 – even though you're a diary, I thought you might want to know how it all ended, I mean, I sort of owe it too you. **

Graduation today. Year ten graduation, lots of us are not coming back next year, and most importantly we get our scores and classes for next year. Most of next year depends on what Naruto gets on this.

I've gotten used to the thought of Gaara not coming back, it's like he was never there, really. Even though there is that empty space where he was, and always will be, for me anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**After School **

The graduation went well, we sat down, and of course 80 of us immediately flicked to our scores, I had done well. I knew I would, really, not being full of myself or anything, but I had studied like mad with Naruto and it had paid off for me, but I didn't know about Naruto, and he was the important one.

After we threw our hat's up, I ran to him, and he hugged me, I knew it was good news. "TOP CLASS FOR EVERYTHING BUT GEOGRAPHY! Which I'm in second!" he yelled, I hugged him back.

"WE DID IT!" I scream excitedly.

"Sasuke, here we come!" he punches the air, picking me up bridal-style, he swung me around and then we laughed. And we laughed truly for the first time in months and months, and we laugh, then he drops me, and I glare up at him.

"What was _that _for, bastard!?" I ask irritably, he gapes, and then points, I turn and my heart stops. "Gaara." I breathe. When I look back, Naruto had left, I got up, and his green cold eyes lock on mine, we don't say a word.

Behind my disbelief I knew he saw the days, weeks, and months of pain he'd set me through. I knew he saw all of it.

He stepped foreword. "I thought I'd come to your graduation, well… for… you, really. I wanted to see how you did. You did well, topped English, out did both Shika and Sakura since I've been gone…" he smiled, and stepped foreword again, he'd grown. He was a lot taller now.

I swallowed, I looked up, I hadn't grown. I was still short… So many questions burned on my lips. _Why did he leave?_ _Where did he go?_ _How was he been? Was he happy?_ And most of all, _did he miss me as much as I missed him?_

The words caught in my throat, and I just stared, then I opened my mouth to try again, and he broke in. "Can we walk?" I nod dumbly and follow.

I didn't bother with 'why did you leave', i started small. "You didn't say goodbye." I whisper, I see him wince.

"I'm sorry." He said in a tense voice.

"You did give me my bobby pins back, though." I say in a tiny voice, some part of me wished he had never come back, I was getting used to thinking he'd never return. I had liked it that way, at least when there was no hope you could move on.

I found myself naturally walking to our seat, my loners seat which had been absent from loners for so long. I sat, he sat, I started at the ground.

"I suppose you want to know why I left."

I shrug. "I don't know if I do…" I say slowly, now I think about it, the answers might hurt too much. '_I didn't like you'_ '_you annoyed me'_ '_I hate you_'.

He looks at me concerned. "I'm sure you will later." He said knowingly. I knew he was right, and it just hurt to know that he still knew me. I hadn't changed much. "I knew it was stupid, I knew it then, but as soon as you knew it was true- that day in debating… I-I… well, I just thought you'd go and tell everyone." He said slowly.

I look up. Just that. That was all. All the trouble was caused because he was stupidly paranoid, he saw the look of irritation on my face.

I'd imagined this day, if it ever happened. There were three options, I had decided, one was too break down, cry, and tell him how much I'd missed him and beg him to stay, another was to walk up and slap him, and the third…

The third was, well… terrifying. It was exhilarating even to think about, so I had avoided planning this option at all costs. And secretly, as soon as the idea had speculated, it was the one I wanted to do most.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tell him I loved him, and that I could never live without him. I wanted to tell him everything. But of course, that option is totally restricted.

"Is that all?" I say, snapping back to reality. "You… caused all… _this_, because you were afraid your _best friend_ would tell everyone!?" I say, the slapping option was looking mighty friendly right now.

He looked taken aback. "Well… day after day, I waited for the rumours to start, and I waited for you to stop looking for me in the morning. I waited for you to start hating me."

"But I never did." I whisper.

_I sigh. "Yes, I wish he'd get over it and talk to me… I don't understand it at all, I should be the angry one." _

_Sasuke grinned wryly. "But your not, maybe that's the problem?" _

_I look at him, confused. "What?" _

_"Well, maybe he'd just like you to yell at him, to be scared of him, maybe he finds somebody who isn't afraid or disgusted by him, well, scary? Maybe he's annoyed at himself for being afraid… maybe he wishes he wasn't?" _

He looked at the ground too. "I know… I- well, it was the one thing I didn't expect…"

"You were scared…" I say, Sasuke was right. This could have been fixed a long time ago.

"I guess so, but… just I felt I had to come back."

"To explain… _just_ to explain." I look up, a pained look in my eyes. "You're leaving again." It was more of a statement then a question.

He smiled sadly. "Sorry."

There was silence, and I stared at the ground pathetically, it would happen all over again. I would spend a week in bed not eating or doing anything. I would die inside again. "Why did you come back?" I whisper, not really meaning to say it out loud, but it came out my mouth anyway.

"I-I just told you, didn't I?" he said, looking taken aback. I sigh, he looks down. "Okay… I came back… well… I wanted to see you again." He said sadly, my heart lurched and I looked up.

"You wanted to _see me_ again?" I whisper, and then I didn't care, I threw myself into his arms and breathed in the same familiar smell. "I missed you." I tell him, burying my face in his jacket.

"I missed you too." He said back, his voice intense, he was hugging me tighter and I resisted the urge to cry.

"You smell the same." I joke, hoping my feeble attempt at humour would stop the tears, and it didn't. And I cried and cried and he just held me tight. I didn't know why he had come back, just for me… but I was glad. Even if I knew he was leaving….

After a while I wrenched myself from his grip, reluctantly, it wasn't the same as I had been. I knew it wouldn't be. "The lake froze over, you missed it though. I never got to teach you to Ice-Skate." I say.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know." I sigh, and look into his green eyes longingly. It hurt, a lot. It hurt more to see him, but it was the best possible pain there was.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I've obviously made things worse… I'll go." He slipped away from me, and my heart froze and I leaped after him.

"NO!" I yell sharply. "Don't go." I add in a lower voice. "Please?"

He stopped, turned and my heart beat as he came closer, closer then he had been before in this way, and he covered my mouth with his.

My mind raced, my heart beat and my head spun, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to make myself taller. He pressed his body to mine and his arms were around my waist.

And then he learnt away, and the world came crashing down, I immediately pulled him back and kissed him again, my mind was so scattered and I shook so I figured it really didn't matter anymore. He ran his finger's through my hair before smiling and pulling away, I looked at him longingly and he bent down to press his lips to mine again. "Goodbye." He whispered.

"Stay!" I said desperately, catching the sleeve that rested on his elbow, he turned and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I can't." he looked at me with a look in his eyes, as if he wished I had of said that months ago, but circumstances had changed now.

"Stay! Stay with me! Live here!" I said again desperately, but the look he gave me was so much like a grown up looking at a five-year old and stepped back.

"Goodbye, Sora." He pauses. "And tell Naruto, I said 'thanks'."

"I'll see you around." I whisper. He laughed, and I savoured the last of that sound I loved so much. Like with Sasuke, I couldn't stand to see him leave, so I turned my back to him and stared at a wall I'd looked at so long ago.

So many moments here…

_Iruka goes off, and Gaara growls under his breath, I glare at him. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for the last 5 years." I snap._

_Gaara looks at me. "Doesn't mean I can't have a go." _

_"I don't need it." I glare at him. He shrugs, and leaves. _

I do need it… don't go…

_Gaara shook his head, and turned to me with that searching look. "You're not invisible; they just don't know what to look for." He said simply._

Only to you… my mind races, around all the time's we'd have, the times it had tried to hard to forget before. To let go and pretend it never happened. But I didn't bother now, while I knew he was right behind me, so close I could touch him a few steps, I knew if I did so, I wouldn't be able to let him go ever again.

_Gaara and I sat and ate cake for an hour before we felt to fat to move. "Oh god… I hate Naruto… why did he pick the double chocolate mud cake?" I groan._

_"No, the question is: why did we EAT the double chocolate mud cake…" Gaara says in return. _

_We both groan, then laugh, then groan again. "We shouldn't laugh…" I get out. _

_"Then shut up before you do something stupid…" he says back._

All the memories run through my brain, striking with icy fists where it hurts most, I sat took a deep breath and took the risk of turning around, and saw nothing. Nothing. That hurt the most, to just see nothing. I close my eyes and sit down, wiping my eyes with the blue graduation robe.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and the familiar voice of Naruto sounded in my ears. "I'm sorry, but I knew I'd trade anything for one more shot at seeing Sasuke, and you did that for me. So I thought it'd return the favour."

I smiled at him. "You've just given me my birthday and Christmas presents for the next four years combined." I said, trying to joke again but just failing and sounding sad.

We make our way back to my house in silence, both of us thinking of what we had lost, and how in the world we could have ever let it go.

I knew he was the only other person in this world who would feel the same as me, and I knew that as soon as I had fulfilled my promise to him and Sasuke was back and safe, I would find Gaara, and once I did, I would never leave his side ever again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Hello Loves! Well, this is the end! ALMOST! There is still an Epilogue, so don't take me off you alert list just yet! **

**Well, it's been 46 chapters, 28155 hits, and 600 reviews. I count that was **_**VERY**_** successful. And I thank EVERYONE for reading! I really do. I love you all! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really hope you've enjoyed it, and I really hope maybe you take a lesson from this story, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure there's on in there! Hehe. It's the least I can do to make you smile when you read this, or feel something. The Epilogue is happier, so don't worry, be happy! **

**Please review this! I really want to know what you've though of this story as a whole, t'would mean a lot! THANKS FOR READING! **

**Lot's of love, for (almost) the last time, To-love-is-to-lie **

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **


	47. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Year 12 – 1/2/17 **

I had found myself in Kakashi's science room again, sighing, I had a long boring pointless story to tell him about why I hadn't handed in that latest assignment he had asked for two weeks ago.

Well, you see, I had gone around to Sakura & Shika's to have dinner, but then I fell over because it was the first autumn/winter/cold rain and got muddy and then Naruto laughed so I threw mud at him and then by the time we were in we both needed an extra 50minutes for a nice hot shower and _then_… no, I won't bother writing it all down, like I said, it's long and pointless.

I had found this diary today, buried under the pile of papers in the attic, I had read it the whole way through, and my mind was torn apart all over again. But it was good. It's like a novel, it made me laugh. It was like I was reading about another person, a person I once knew a long, long time ago.

I was so stupid, so blind, all the signs were there and I never noticed any of them. It was as if I couldn't see he loved me. As if I was totally under a spell of 'I finally have a friend'.

It was as if it was all a dream, in a way it was heaven, heaven I had let go, and I beat myself mentally now, how could I lose something that precious? And worse, how could I fail to notice how important it really was? I had complained and thrown tantrums over minor things, and now, now I had lost everything they all seem so small… secrets, they hardly matter anymore, even though that essentially caused every bit of this.

I had spent the last two years in hard study, training, with Naruto, we had to get into that university. And it would take every ounce of our being to achieve a scholarship there.

My HSC results would be coming in soon, but now I just had to deal with an angry science teacher.

I smile sadly as I open the door, thinking of what had led me here, to this place, right now, if I had acted different on that night at the Sand debate, would he had stayed? Would I be at his house now, having dinner with Temari and Kankuro, laughing, and possibly even holding hands under the table?

If I had not said anything to Itachi, would I be going to Sasuke's tomorrow with Naruto to watch movies and eat too much?

If I had ignored Sakura & Shika, would they be buried in separate graves, away from the love they might have found? Would two more lives have been lost?

I sighed, and braced myself for the yelled I would hear, in knew Kakashi-sensei had been pretty fed up with all me excuses, but I had been too busy, too much to think about.

I knock feebly, then open the door and I'm thrown back two years, do you know it was exactly this day that everything started? _1/2/15_, two years ago I walked in on Naruto and Sasuke doing something dirty on the peaches.

1/2/17, two years from that fateful day that started it all, I walked in on Kakashi and Iruka doing something nasty on the table-top. My head spun and I ran into the bin, not because of the fact I had caught two of my favourite teachers making out, but mainly because this was _too_ familiar, and I was caught off guard. I just wanted to torture life was throwing at me to end. Then I stopped thinking of it as bad, well, would I be here now if it hadn't happened? I could only wonder at what strange things _this_ would lead too.

But if Kakashi has to come and live at Sora's rehab home for unfortunate children I'll scream, I'm sorry but I don't think Sakura would like him taking up her holiday room.

The crash of me running into the bin made them jump apart and stare at me, I shook myself, banished the mental images and the events that this kind of started two years ago, and smiled casually, I think they found this surprising, but they didn't know how much experience I had in _this_ particular field.

"Um- Sorano! Um…" Iruka coughed, and I saw Naruto in a few years time.

"Sora! Well, I see you have come about that assignment?" Kakashi was blushing. I saw Sasuke when he's older too, and my smile grew.

"How'd you guess?" I grin, I couldn't help wondering, had these two met in high-school? Had they been discovered by a girl a lot like me? Had they trusted her, and led her to do the same as I had? Did one of them make a stupid decision and run off? Did they bring him back successfully? And most importantly, where is that girl today? Is she in a mental asylum, or is she in a warm home with the boy she loved most?

"Well- you don't have it do you?" he asked, trying desperately to stop my maddening grin by reprimanding me- his method didn't work.

I laugh. "Nope."

"Um- well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell -" Iruka began I laugh more. Grinning, I wink at them, backing out of the door. "Sora-" he starts again.

_He cleared his throat, and Naruto looked at the ground. "What you saw- Um, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Nobody else knows."_

I grinned to myself at the familiarity of the situation I was in now, but this time I wouldn't run home and worry for a week or two.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?-" he starts, but I cut him off, the look of amusement still playing across my face, and I grin at my own personal joke as I turn and walk out the door, pausing only to grim wryly and say…

"Don't worry; I _think_ I can keep a secret."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**There it is! ZE END! I really hope you liked it! REALLY, I do. I got a new record of reviews for a chappie last one! 28! (Think ya'll can beat it? hinthint nudgenudge) **

**I'll miss writing this, I've really become attached to Sora and all of them. It's like suddenly I have nothing to do. In word, this story is 167 pages. You know, when I started out writing this is was supposed to be a 30 page time-consumer. Haha. **

**Well, for ze last time on SecretKeeper, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU!!! **

**And special thanks too: Foxattack (for ALWAYS reviewing on ALL my stories, right from ze beginning), JoiZ.D, inner.fatty (For helping me stay …er… focused?), Kaiju3 (for having hilarious reviews and giving me various awards over the chapters… hehe), Why Is Th RUM always Gone?, RunningBareFootAtMidnight, P260Even (for doing ARTWORK! I am SO happy! It's awesome, you're a great arteeeest!), DragonLuvr1993 (for adding me to her C2), jjano1, MSLCloud, booklover111 (for long reviews), Kina Lupi, Riceball Hikaru, Masked Ai, Itami-chan, Deefa, Sarimia, nekosaru and EVERYONE who reviewed. **

**Thanks heaps for making writing this the BEST THING EVER! **

**Love, for really ze last time for secretkeeper this time, to-love-is-to-lie**

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	48. Author Note

**A/N **

**I wasn't really planning to do a sequel to this story, but I guess I loved it so much (and it was requested- no, demanded, really, by many reviewers, WHICH I AM HAPPY ABOUT! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!) **

**And so I immediately got to work. The beginning of a story is always the hardest, so I'm still trying to kinda, create a base for what I really want, you know? If not, well, dunno. Hehe. **

**Anyhoo, point being it will be coming out soon, and it'll be called 'SecondGuess' so if you wanna read it, keep your eyes peeled! (Not literally, because that would be disgusting.) **

**Here is a preview…. Dundundundun….. **

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Day 4 in hell – Sound Selective School & University for Gifted and High-Achieving Students (what a name, speaks for itself, doesn't it?) – Sunday 26/1/18 – Sora writing **

Naruto and I had a farewell party follow us to the gates, and I remember gripping his hand and refusing to look back. Not looking back has been my way out of everything lately. It's weird being in a dorm, my roommates haven't arrived yet, I'm very nervous over if they'll be nice or not. The school doesn't officially begin until February, but Naruto and I came early in a hope of getting to Sasuke before the college lecturers do (in case they are just as much of rapists as the principal, it was my suggestion.)

Anyway, this new diary came with a scented pen so I can sniff it. mmmm…. Pineapple-fresh.

Yuck. I hate pineapple. I need a new pen. Maybe grape. Grape is always a nose-tinglingly delicious scent.

God… I am still critically insane. So if I factor in the other three smells I like (being strawberry, apple & lemon, but lemon smells like dishwashing liquid, and apple is…erm… too apple-y. So I shall narrow it down to grape and strawberry), and my insane-ness, all conclusions point to me needing Naruto to help decide whether I should choose strawberry, or grape, both being sniff-worthy scents. _TO ZE BOYS DORM_!

(nanananananananana-BOYS-DORM-theme-musicccccc!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fives mins latersssss – still in hell, still day 4, still undecided on pen flavours**

Naruto told me to piss off. He has been very sour lately. I think somebody forgot to pack tampons.

No, not really, although t'would explain QUITE a few things.

But ever since it turns out Sasuke isn't here at ze moment, he has locked himself away and only let me in to deliver ramen I smuggled out of ze kitchens. I hate sad people, they annoy me as much as I annoy myself, so I threw pillows at him. His dorm peoples are used to seeing me in their dorm, they actually just wander about now, only _occasionally_ giving me shifty glances.

Well, technically it's dorm person, seeing as there's only one other stupid enough to come early besides us.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There we go! Hope to see some familiar names again! (because I love you!) THANKYOU! **

**It'll be out soon! **


	49. Auther Note, Continued

Author Note – Continued

**Author Note – Continued. **

**OOOkkkk. Weelll. I've had heaps of random reviews saying '**_**can't wait for ze sequel! YAY FOR SEQUEL! WOOOO!'**_** And I am amazingly flattered, buuuuut, it's already up & 19 chapters underway, so yeah, just thought I'd tell ye all it's already up & running. **

**Hehe. Anyway, hope you're all amazingly happy because you should be! You're ALIVE! You have every reason to be happy! Hehe. Smile more, :D **

**Love, to-love-is-to-lie. (not lying, I swear :P) **


End file.
